A Contract
by Fan1977
Summary: SO i have decided to write one more before season 2 starts :) It is a work in progress and i will start posting it Asap. Just to give you an idea what it will be about i have posted the introductory chapter. Klaus Mikalesons, a hybrid who gets married to Hayley, a Crescent werewolf, because she needs a husband to fulfil her father's will. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1 About the story

Klaus Mikalesons, a hybrid who gets married to Hayley, a Crescent werewolf, because she needs a husband to fulfil her father's will. How will Klaus and Hayley adapt to their new life while keeping the reason for them getting married a secret from rest of his family, Rebekah and Elijah. How will they both handle their responsibilities; him trying to get NOLA back from Marcel Gerald, a vampire he raised; her coping with her pack and making them accept her relation with a hybrid and his vampire family.

The basic characters are the same as in the series The Originals

I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2 Witches and Klaus Mikaelsons

_**synopsis: Klaus moves to New orleans and discovers the secrets from his past that will change his course of life**_

* * *

><p>Klaus looked at the letter again and then a wave of fury rose in him as he thought about those witches making a fool of him and trying to take him down. He had vowed that he will never go back to the city that took everything from him but after reading Katherine's letter, he decided to go back.<p>

He smelled the city as he walked down the Burborn Street with a smile on his lips. He remembered each and every detail of that city being built from scratch. His gaze fell on some people randomly doing some card tricks. He walked to a lady reading the tarot cards. She looked up and said "Niklaus Mikaelsons, we knew you would come".

Klaus looked at her with surprise and asked her "do I know you?"

The witch said "You don't know me but I know you from Marcel".

Klaus was surprised to hear the name of one that he had sired and raised. He controlled his shock and asked her in a calm voice "where can I find this Marcel?"

Agnes said "karaoke bar down the road".

He darted from that place to the karaoke bar and was stunned to see the young Marcel standing on the stage singing. HE walked to him as he jumped down the street. Marcel turned towards him. He said excitedly "Niklaus Mikaelsons, my mentor".

Klaus said "Marcellus. Good to see you walking around". They both stared at each other for a minute and then hugged each other enthusiastically.  
>Later that day when he was looking and absorbing different colors on the streets Klaus was approached by a young woman who said to him "My name is Sophie Deveraux. I am a witch. I know who you are and I want to talk to you"<p>

He said angrily "how dare you plot against me? I will destroy you and your coven".

She said "listen to me first. We don't want to take you down. We just need your help with something that only you can resolve".

Klaus found it very interesting and he asked her "what is it?"

She continued "Marcel has taken over the city. He is not allowing the witches of New Orleans to live in peace. HE has some weapon from which he knows when we are doing magic. A witch without magic is nothing. We want you to take him out. YOu are the only one that can take him down".

Klaus heard Sophie and then he thought about how Marcel has deceived them, hiding that he was alive and didn't tell anyone knowing well that they had survived. HE became angrier and angrier as the thought penetrated him further. He pondered over it and then nodded. He then acquired the plantation house, that once belonged to Marcel's biological father, which had been unoccupied incidentally. He had made up his mind to stay and get New Orleans back from Marcel's reign. Later that evening he was standing in the balcony looking outside when he sensed Elijah.

He said "what a pleasant surprise!"

Elijah said "and what an unexpected welcome".

They both stood gazing out into the city and t hen Klaus said "I want to take this city back from Marcel".

Elijah said "I realize you are angry at him for hiding the fact that he lived and I will stand by your brother. Always and forever but be careful of all the bloodshed it might cause".

Klaus looked at Elijah sadistically and said "you doubt my _ability to self-control_".

Elijah said "I know how much self-control you have brother and I don't think that is enough".

Klaus looked at Elijah and said "what about Rebekah?"

Elijah said "I have contacted her but she does not want to come" he added sarcastically "Congratulations at last you have managed to alienate her from you.

Klaus said with a smile "No harm done. She is safe now. Father is gone. She can do whatever she wants to do with her life". B

Both of them kept a low profile. For the next few weeks they penetrated into Marcel's inner circle and found out most they could about how he did his business. A couple of days later one night the front door banged open and he heard Rebekah's yell "you narcissist bastard what have you done with Elijah. Where is he?"

HE got up from his bed and walked towards the voice. HE looked down from the staircase as he saw Elijah walking out of the living room. Rebekah looked at Elijah and said angrily "I have been trying to get hold of you for the past three days where have you been?"

Elijah said "Rebekah I was busy with Niklaus. I am sorry that I didn't attend your call or return it but what is the matter you look worried?"

Rebekah's eyes met Klaus's who smirked and left to go into his room again. She said "I though Niklaus must have done something to you".

She was startled when she heard Klaus sarcastic voice next to him "like dagger him?" and then he said "sometimes i still feel like but my self-control has improved tremendously. Anyhow welcome home little sister".

He then went back upstairs slowly with a smile on his face.

Next morning Rebekah was sitting on the breakfast table before Klaus came down. A maid that he had compelled was pouring some juice for her.

He said to her "so little sister you want to meet Marcel" making Rebeakh choke on her drink.

He laughed at her reaction and said "yes your great love of life is alive and let us all think that he had died. i_sn't that romantic_".

He caught the fork she had thrown at him with lightning speed and laughed when they heard Elijah's voice "Niklaus, enough".

He walked to the breakfast table and said to Rebekah "it is true, marcel has taken over New Orleans and our city, our compound and we want it back. We want you to stay and help us get it back".

Rebekah looked from Klaus to Elijah and said "you two are out of your damn mind if you think I will get myself in between Klaus and Marcel and risk getting daggered again".

Klaus smiled at the memory and said "trust me little sister, I will not dagger any one of you as long as you stand by me".

Rebekah looked from Elijah to Klaus and then stood up and left the dining room.

Klaus said to Elijah casually "she will come around".

Elijah said "hmm" and dug into his breakfast.

Rebekah left the compound and went to French Quarter and smiled as she saw some familiar and some unfamiliar things. She remember the last time when she was in this city. Everyone knew them - the Mikaelsons and now they were just anyone.

She was walking randomly through the street when she sensed him. She turned around and saw him standing there, not a day aged since the last time she had seen him in that opera house. He walked to her with that smile that always melted her heart and said softly "Rebekah Mikaelson, how nice to see you!"

Rebekah said "well you have very less time to be happy because i will be leaving soon".

Marcel's face fell for a moment and he said "what?"

Rebekah said "I am leaving". She brushed past him and was walking away from him when he held her arm and said "listen I want you to ..."

Rebekah said angrily "don't even go there. You knew we were alive and you let us think that you have died".

Marcel said to her "Rebekah believe me not a day has gone by that i have not loved you and missed you".

Rebekah said "then come with me, we will leave New Orleans together and leave this from Klaus. He will ruin you and me in the process of taking the city back from you"

Marcel looked at her and said "I cannot but I will not let him take this city from me. I will kill him this time".

Rebekah was shocked to hear that. She said "you cannot kill him. If you kill him, his blood line will die too".

Marcel said "what?"

Rebekah said "yes, we found out recently. But you can subdue him if you have a place somewhere"

Marcel thought for a moment and then said "yes, I have a place".

He took Rebekah to the garden, a big room in the basements of the compound; the compound where she had spent almost 300 years. She walked into the room and stopped when she saw vampires hissing and buried alive in the walls. She looked at him for explanation.

Marcel said "these are vampires who disobeyed me. We can put Klaus in here too. He will not die but will decay slowly. I will give him enough blood so that he can survive"

Rebekah pondered on it for a while and then she said "Okay let me think about it".

She went back to plantation house that night and went to sleep thinking of Emil, Marcel, and Stefan whom Klaus had pushed away from her at one point or another. Next morning she woke up with a resolve.

She went down in the basement and took out the dagger from the empty coffins of Kol that Klaus was storing in basement and went to meet Marcel.

Klaus entered the compound when he got jumped on by twenty vampires. He looked up and saw Rebekah standing next to Marcel. His gaze went to Rebekah's hand and then he started to laugh and said "you will never learn Rebekah. You are trying to take me down for him. He will leave you again from New Orleans"

Marcel glared at him and then he looked at his vampires and gave them a signal. Klaus put his hand in his pick e and took out a coin from his pocket and threw it on the ground and said "whoever picks that up will be pardoned"

The vampires didn't make a move towards the coin. Marcel smiled and stepped back. Rebekah stood by Marcel as she saw his army hit her brother right and left and then tie him to the chains. Her heart broke. She wanted to stop the fight but she knew that she was too deep in it now and cannot back out now. So she stood there and watched as his eyes changed and for the first time he turned into a hybrid in front of her making her cower in fear next to Marcel and they both saw him slaughtering, biting, pulling their hearts out from Marcel's army.

Klaus suddenly looked up and shouted "Rebekah".

Rebekah took a step back and the dagger fell from her hand. Marcel lunged at the dagger but she held his arm and said frantically "pick up the coin. He will kill every one. Please pick up the coin. I cannot see you die".

Marcel said angrily "NO Rebekah!"

He then saw Klaus punching grabbed Diego by his throat and lift him in air. At the same time Rebekah said frantically "pick up the coin".

Marcel thought for a moment and then he picked up the coin and said "Stop".

Klaus turned towards them with a smirk and very slowly he started to turn back but his eyes, his angry eyes, never left Rebekah who took a few steps back from him. He walked to them and said "you are not allowed to live in this house Marcellus and your army is not welcome in here as long as I don't allow it".

He stood looking at Rebekah and then said angrily "you are my sister and you stood against a man who does not want to leave New Orleans for you and you question why I killed your loves?"

Rebekah looked at Marcel from the corner of her eyes who was looking down.

Klaus then said "I am going to move into my house and live here. If you and Elijah want to join me you are welcome but Marcellus you cannot step foot in my house".

He then turned and went upstairs to the rooms that were once theirs. Where they had spent those 300 years, the years when they were happy until they were ruined by his father and they were forced to run from this place.


	3. Chapter 3 Light peeking through darkness

**_A/N: Chapter is from short stories i wrote for Klayley month_**

**_Synopsis: _**_In the face of grieve over the falling out with Rebekah, Klaus met someone who would change his life for good._

* * *

><p>Klaus was feeling really depressed after his major fight with Rebekah. He and she have managed to avoid bumping into each other for the past two days.<p>

Elijah walked into his room and after looking at him for a while he said to him a little aggressively than he had intended

"You need to stop moping around. Come on lets go. Marcel is throwing a party today in order to show our alliance with each other. Let's go".

Klaus looked at Elijah and then after a couple of seconds decided to go. He changed into one of his black suits and left with Elijah to go to his mansion.

He was not expecting Marcel's party to be this extravagant but he should have known. Marcel's parties are extravagant. They walked in and after a couple of minute Elijah excused himself to mingle with some people he knew whereas Klaus went to the bar to drink. He sat there on the stool sipping the drink and scanning the room. Everyone was chatting happily. The ladies were fawning over men and men were fawning over them. He found all of this so artificial and meaningless. He smirked at everyone. Then he saw her. His eyes traveled from her beautifully made up face to her dress to her strappy silver sandals. She was wearing a beautiful blue coloured lacy dress which reached till her ankles. Her hair were lose and by the look of it they reached her waist. She had them tucked behind one of her ears and the other side was loose. They were falling over her cheek while she was talking to her friend. As Klaus looked she laughed at something her friend was saying. Her laughter made his heart jumped. He was surprised to realize that because it had not happened to him for a long time now. He sat there just looking at her. He saw her move through the crowd stopping occasionally to chat with someone and then move on. Then he lost her. He got up from his stool and walked through the crowd to look for her and spotted her near a painting hung on the wall. He smiled at the painting that he had hung in the plantation house when he had moved in and had decided to leave it there when he moved to the compound.

Hayley was so absorbed in the painting that she didn't notice him at first but then she saw him standing next to him. She turned and smiled at him which made Klaus's heart flutter even faster.

"Nice painting" She commented

"Hmm" Klaus said looking at the beautiful landscape

"What! You are not fond of art?" Hayley asked him with curiosity

Klaus laughed and said "Why do you sound so surprised?"

Hayley looked at him from head to foot. Absorbed his immaculate suit and shoes and then said "Well perhaps because you look like someone who would love art"

Klaus smiled and said "So you can tell what people like by just looking at them"

Hayley smiled and said "Yes, well I should be"

"And why is that" Klaus asked

Hayley turned to him now and said "Because I love to read people. I have been doing that since I was a teenager and by now I can tell pretty confidently who people are. Which comes as a surprise to me that I read you wrong"

Klaus interlocked the fingers of his hand behind his back and asked her with a smile on his face "and what have you gauged about me"

A waiter passed by and offered them drinks. Klaus picked up two glasses, One for him and one for her.

Hayley looked at him for a second and then said "Well let's see. You are here because you want to distract your mind from something that is really bothering you. Marcel is your friend. In fact a very good friend because you seem to be at home in his home. You like fine music, dressing up, _reading_ and I am not still convinced that you don't like art. You are not an only sibling"

Hayley sipped her drink while Klaus laughed "Now how can you say about the last thing about me not having any other siblings"

Hayley smiled and said mischievously "that was a pure guess. An average person in US has a sibling"

Klaus laughed and said "Now that is a great deduction" He then extended his hand to her and said "My name is Klaus Mikaelsons"

Hayley smiled and took his hand and said "Hayley Marshall"

**_Couple of days later:_**

Klaus walked into the art gallery and went to the office. He wanted to buy a painting from there for a while now and has been unable to get in touch with the owner so today he was in a really foul mood. He had not used compulsion yet but today he had come with the intention of using it if he felt the need to. As expected the owner of the gallery was not in the office. Klaus cursed and left his office. He strolled to the gallery and walked towards the painting. He stood there looking at it for a while and then turned and left the gallery.

Next day he came back to the gallery very early in the morning and went straight to check the painting. It was still there so he went to the office and to his relief he found out by secretary that the owner is in the meeting with someone. After waiting for a couple of minutes the door opened and a man came out with the owner. Klaus knew the owner as he himself had donated some paintings to the gallery. The owner recognized him and gestured him to wait while he finished his talk with the man. When the man left the owner turned to Klaus and gestured him to come in. Klaus entered his office and told him that he wanted to buy the painting. The owner knew Klaus and because of his donations he had made some business for himself so he gave him a discount and sold it to him.

Klaus came out and ideally started strolling in the gallery

"So I was right" someone said. He turned and saw Hayley standing there smiling at him

Klaus laughed and strolled to her and asked "about what?"

"About you loving the art" Hayley smiled back.

"You remember" Klaus said

"Of course I do. I told you that I am really good in reading people" she smiled and then said "so which one did you buy?"

Klaus laughed openly which took him and her by surprise. He has not laughed that openly for a long time.

"Well that one over there" he said guiding her to the painting

"It is beautiful" Hayley said

"Are you here to buy something or just look around" Klaus asked her folding his hands at the back.

"Oh I _cannot afford_ them. I come here just to admire them" Hayley smiled and said

Klaus looked at her and said "hmm if you could buy which one would you have bought?"

"Hmm let me see" Hayley said looking around and then she walked to a painting on the opposite wall. Klaus smiled and asked her

"What is so special about this one?"

"Well look at that child's face. The way she is looking at that man who cannot be anyone other than her father because only fathers can look at their kids with that much love. That look on their faces is the most heart touching thing I have seen. The way he is holding her hand. The way her hair are blowing in the wind, the smile and the love on his face and look at those trees, the long curving road. It is so simple but the artist has captured that moment so perfectly"

She looked at him when she didn't hear him say anything. He was looking at her with a smile. She smiled back and said "what?"

"Nothing" he said.

She then strolled to the next painting and then said "it is made by the same artist. You can see the similarity in both of them. I would kill to meet him you know. I love his work"

Klaus smiled and looked at his initials at the corner of the painting and said "hmm and how can you say that it is him and not her"

Before Hayley could say anything he said "ahh I remember you are a psychic"

Hayley laughed "yes there is that" she stepped back and said "and also most of the women artist work has a feminine touch in it". She smiled and turned when Klaus said "hey lookout"

Hayley bumped into the ladder on which a man was standing trying to get a painting on the wall. Her bump caused the ladder to wobble which resulted in the man losing his grip on the painting and it slipped his hand.

Hayley looked up and saw the painting falling down so she held her hands above her head to protect it and stifled the scream in her throat and closed her eyes as if that will stop the painting from falling or prevent it from hitting her. Then she felt someone's hand on her waist and her spinning on the spot and being pulled away from the falling carton. It happened so fast that she couldn't even catch her breath. She stabilized herself by putting her hand on his chest and opened her eyes only to stare into those blue eyes.

Klaus looked into those hazel brown eyes which were filled with panic right now. He tried to look somewhere else but couldn't. He could feel her hand on his chest. He could hear his heart beating under her hand and wondered _"can she feel it too?"_

Hayley looked into his eyes and then her gaze fell on her hand which was on his chest. His heart was beating so fast she could actually count the beats.

"Are you okay? I am so sorry" all this commotion had brought the owner over there and he was apologizing to them

Klaus reluctantly steered his gaze from her eyes and looked at the owner and then he realized that he was still holding her.

Hayley could feel his hand holding her gently from her waist. She looked at his face which was now turned in the direction of the person who was asking about them and then she felt his fingers leave her waist one by one.

Klaus looked at her again when he felt her hand move away from his chest. He said to the owner without actually looking at him "yes she is fine I think"

The owner said "Once again I am so sorry" and then left them still looking at each other.

Hayley stepped back from him and said "thank you".

He said siwth a smile "No problem, In any case I don't think it would have hurt you".

Hayley laughed and said "yes, but I like to pretend sometimes that I am normal".

"but you are normal!" Klaus said in surprise.

"yes sure. A werewolf is normal?!" Hayley said with a sarcastic smile and then she said "I will be leaving now. Thanks"

She then turned and left him.


	4. Chapter 4 Grey clouds are parting

_**A/N: I am uploading another chapter for your wonder Klayley fans to enjoy. thanks for the wonderful feedback. I dont have restraints to keep the chapters i have already written away from my klayley fans lolz. **_

_**Synopsis:**__Klaus is presented a proposal that he has never seen or faced in his 1000 years of life._

* * *

><p>Couple of days later Klaus was pacing his room feeling really agitated. He had managed to put aside Rebekah trying to take him down with Marcel and was concentrating the business in French Quarter. The witches were turning out to be more that what he had expected. He suddenly felt his cell vibrate. He picked it up and looked at the number in surprise as he didn't recognize it. He said "hello"<p>

She said "hmm, Klaus this is Hayley Marshall. We met…"

Klaus cut her off and said "I remember who you are but how did you get this number?"

Hayley said "that is not important. Can you meet me at the Starbucks at 5th avenue".

He stared at the wall on this strange request and then said "sure. I will be there in half an hour".

He entered the Starbucks. She was sipping her coffee. He scooted back the chair and sat down opposite her.

Hayley said to him "Klaus I asked you here because I want to talk to you about something"

"About what love?" Klaus asked her.

"I am going to propose something to you. So listen to me please" Hayley said

Klaus leaned back and gave her a devilish smile and said "Propose?!…I have never been proposed to before"

Hayley laughed and said "there is always first time for everything"

"So tell me" Klaus asked

Hayley said "before I ask you that, I need to tell you about my background. You know that I am a werewolf right? When I was 16 I got to know that I was adopted. My adopted parents were nice as any adopted parents can be. When I triggered by gene they threw me out of their home"

She looked at him as he picked up his drink and sipped it.

She continued "Now I understand that they were scared. This all happened 8 years ago. I have been on my own ever since. I have kept in touch with the news about them. They were pretty rich you see. With family money and then their own law firm. I have a brother and a sister from them, they are their birth kids. I loved my foster siblings. Now comes the tricky party. A couple of weeks ago a man called me informing me that my parents have passed away in that plane crash flight AA132. I had not heard the news because I was looking for my birth parents in New Orleans. He then informed me that my parents have written a will before they died. He asked me to come down to his office to the will reading. Of course I didn't want to go but it seemed that I had to because it concerned by siblings too so I decided to go"

Hayley stopped and picked up her wine glass and sipped her drink.

Klaus was getting more and more interested in this story. He had seen 1000 year of life and seen multiple drams and he was sure that he had heard a story like that before somewhere too but he was really interested in know hers right now. He leaned in and folded his arms on the table.

She continued "it turned out that my parents have left a condition in the will… My siblings will not get a single penny if _I don't get married_ and settle down by my 25th birthday. Now I don't know why they did that, whether they did it because they thought that I would never help my siblings and the money will go to trust funds as my siblings are ….. well how rich people kids normally are. So to teach them a lesson may be or what but this is the situation"

Klaus smiled and said "that is really interesting"

Hayley said "No the interesting part is that the lawyer said that there is another condition to the will and he will tell that condition once I get married. On top of everything I have to remain married for at least one year for the will to be effective. Now another interesting thing I get to have ten million dollar from their money if I do this thing. That is a lot of money. A part of my mind says to reject it but it is not just about me. I involves all three of us. They will lose everything if I don't go along with it"

"So what is stopping you from getting married? You are beautiful, intelligent girl. Who wouldn't want to get married to you" Klaus said to her looking at her.

"That is the thing I don't want to get married. I never wanted to get married ever since I have become a werewolf I don't think it is fair to anyone that his wife is a werewolf" Hayley said with frustration and then picked up her glass and gulped the drink down.

Klaus stared at her beautiful face and then asked her "so what are you going to do?"

She took a deep breath and then asked him "will you help me out?"

"Me? How?" he asked and then he realized what she was saying. He stared at her with open mouth and said "Are you kidding me?"

Hayley said forcefully "No I am not. I know who you are. I know all about your history. I have met you twice before today and I think you and I can do this together"

Klaus started to laugh and said "You know that in all my life I have never been proposed to before"

Hayley smiled and then said "well there is always the first time for everything"

Klaus said seriously "Hayley I wish I could help you but I don't think I can with everything going on in my life right now"

Hayley looked disappointed for a moment and then leaned back and said "Okay fair enough. I will look for someone else" she said scanning the room

Klaus looked at her in surprise and then realized that she was looking really desperate and suddenly he thought that she might do something in desperation. Before he could stop himself he said to her "Okay I will do it"

Hayley's head spun in his direction and then the look of surprise became a broad smile. She leaned forward and held his hand making a chill run though his body. He felt her squeeze his hand. She said "thank you"

She then said to him "of course our marriage will be a marriage of convenience. I will never want us to be a real married couple"

Klaus leaned forward and said "If you think that I will let you make a mockery of me then you are wrong, love. If we get married then we will appear as real married couple in public's eye. You will act like a loving wife when we are in public"

Hayley looked into his green eyes and swallowed hard and said "May be it was a mistake. I will ask someone else"

Klaus smirked and said "No sweetheart you cannot back out now. If you ask someone else I will out you"

"Why are you doing this? I wanted your help" Hayley said in disbelief.

Klaus said "yes you did and I am going to help you with your problem but during that help you will respect our contract… this is a contract right?"

Hayley slowly nodded her head and said "yes"

Klaus leaned back and then asked her "so when do you want to do this?"

Hayley said "My birthday is in two days"

Klaus laughed and said "wow that is quick" He then said "you know I never thought that I will get married but because of you I am going to experience what is this hype about. I have done every other thing so why not this one"

Hayley was starting to regret her decision. She nervously looked around and then said "May be we should…"

Klaus said sternly "No Hayley we should not. Tell me when do you want to get married, today or tomorrow?"

"What are we going to tell everyone?" she asked nervously

"Who? Your family or mine?" Klaus said sipping the water

"I don't have any family" Hayley said

"_So who are you doing this for_?" Klaus asked with a smirk

When she kept quiet he said "Mine needs to know only this that we both got drunk and ended up getting married"

When he was about to get up she said "I have one condition though".

Klaus turned and looked at her with surprised expressions and then asked "what?"

Hayley hesitated and then said "Even though ours will be a marriage of convenience but I know there will come times when we might have to be…" she hesitated for a second and then said "intimate in front of public".

Klaus stared at her for a moment and then he started to laugh making her furious. He said "intimate in front of public?! No love, I am not in a habit of making out publically".

Hayley blushed and snapped "get your mind out of gutter. I meant kiss. I just want to say that I don't kiss someone whom I don't love on lips and you will have to honour that during our marriage".

Klaus stared at her wordlessly and then his surprise took over by amusement and he stepped forward and said "that is interesting".

He thought for a moment and then said "alright".


	5. Chapter 5 First time for every thing

_**A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story. I just had couple of chapters in line so i decided not to torture the fans lolz. Enjoy**_

_**Synopsis: **__Klaus and Hayley have taken a step none of them ever thought they will take in their life._

* * *

><p>Klaus walked into his brother's study and said "so I am getting married today. Be at the church at 7 pm"<p>

Elijah looked up and stared at him but Klaus was not paying attention to him anymore.

"What did you say to me brother?" Elijah asked him.

"Well I thought about it. I have done every other thing in the past 1000 year so it is time to try something new" Klaus said casually.

"Are you out of your freaking mind? Vampires cannot get married" Elijah snapped at him.

Klaus smiled at his brother trying to remember when was the last time he had seen Elijah react this way but nothing came to his mind.

He said "first of all I am not a vampire_, hybrid here_ and secondly why not?"

Elijah took a deep breath trying to calm himself down and asked him "which poor woman have you compelled?"

Klaus smirked at his brother and said "I didn't have to compel anyone. We both decided to get married. She is a werewolf and she knows about me"

Elijah asked him "and still she want to MARRY you? I have my doubts. I want to meet her"

"Sure. Tonight at the ceremony" Klaus said getting up from the chair and added "wear _some nice suit_, not your everyday suit. You will be my best man after all"

He turned and left the room laughing. He had never thought that he would see such a face on Elijah but he just had.

He then yelled "Rebekah love, I am getting married in the evening. Wear something nice".

He didnt wait to see her stunned reaction at this announcement and left the compound.

He had some businesses to take care of before the ceremony so he went to a tux shop and bought himself a tux by compelling the clerk and then he called Hayley.

He said to her "I have talked to Father Kieran. He will be doing the ceremony. Do you need anything else?"

Hayley stared at the white dress for a long time and then said "Yes I need your opinion".

Klaus asked him scanning the street "about what?"

"About the dress" Hayley said.

Whatever he was expecting, this was not what he had in mind. HE asked "what?!"  
>"About the dress!" Hayley repeated<p>

"isn't it supposed to be a bad luck to see groom see the bride ..." Klaus said sarcastically

"_Not getting married for real, remember_" Hayley said with annoyance and then asked him "are you coming or not?"

Klaus took a sigh and said "Yes tell me where?"

"The _'one and the only for brides' _on Lincoln Ave" she said and put the cell down.

As she was putting the cell in her jean pocket she felt him standing next to her making her jump.

Klaus laughed and said "I like the affect I have on you before the marriage. I wonder will it be same after we get married" he leaned in and said "like on our honey moon".

"Klaus... We have talked about it. It will not be a real marriage" Hayley said impatiently hoping that he cannot see the heat rising on her cheeks.

Klaus made a fake pout "_Oh love you are sucking out the love out of everything_!"

Suddenly Hayley smiled and Klaus realized that the smile was for the clerk who had approached them. She asked them "can I help you with something?"

"Thanks but we were just looking at this dress" Hayley said with a polite smile  
>"O this will look beautiful on you. You have a very model like body you know and the strapless shoulders will enhance your collar bone. Now are you going to be wearing a veil with this dress?" Clerk started in a chipper voice.<p>

Klaus suddenly felt weird and a strange sensation took over. He looked at Hayley sideways and realized the clerk was right. She did have a model like body. He steered his eyes away from her.

"No I wouldn't" Hayley said blushing.

She looked at Klaus and asked him "so what do you think..." she felt the clerk's eyes on them so she smiled and said "honey"

Klaus smiled at that and said "I like what you like love" and then to her annoyance he held her hand and then guided her to another dress a couple of dresses away and stopped right in front of it.

Hayley looked from him to the dress as he moved behind her and said in her ear "you will look exquisite in this dress but if you like that you will look exquisite in that one too"  
>Hayley eyed the dress feeling the pressure of his fingers on her shoulders. It was indeed prettier than the previous one. It was also very glamorous and she was not too sure whether she wanted to wear such a glamourous thing or not.<p>

She walked over to the dress and then turned to him and said "I cannot buy this one"

"Why not?" Klaus asked casually scanning another dress

"I am not that rich" She said sarcastically

Klaus fingers stopped moving on the dress. He laughed and said "that is not an issue. We can compel her or I can buy it for you"

Hayley said "No" and then she blushed because she had not meant to be so stern

She tried it again in a gentle voice "No compulsion"

"Okay then I …." Klaus said narrowing his eyes

"No" Hayley said and turned around. But he held her arm and said "It will be a loan Hayley. You can pay me back when you get your share from the…"

Hayley stared at him and then said "Okay ... but remember that it will be a loan"

He said with a smile "Anything for you love"

"Stop calling me that" Hayley snapped at him

"Then what should I call you. Sweetie, darling, lovely, little wolf?" He asked her mischievously

"Okay okay stop. Love is fine" Hayley said with annoyance.

Klaus said with a smile "I had couple more in mind. Don't you want to hear all of them before making up your mind?"

When she hissed at him he laughed and gave a card to the clerk who showed him her perfect white teeth. She swiped the card and then asked them "do you need anything else"

"No thank you love" he turned and saw her staring at him.

"You call every one love?" Hayley asked him trying to keep her voice calm but she couldn't.

Klaus laughed and said to her as they walked out of the shop "Jealous love? We are not even married yet and you are being an over possessive wife"

When she didn't reply Klaus looked down at his wrist watch and said "you have four hours before the ceremony. I have some business to attend but I promise I will be there on time" and then he leaned forward and before she could say anything he kissed her on cheek and whispered "see you at the ceremony" and then he winked and left.

Hayley looked at him walking away with a smile on her face and then turned and walked towards her apartment.

* * *

><p>Hayley looked at Klaus sitting in the driving seat with eyes fixed on road and lost in thoughts. She stared at the big diamond he had put in her finger an hour ago when they had said their vows. She got lost in her thoughts too. It has hardly been an hour since they had gotten married. She has met his family. OF course she knew them but meeting them in person for the first time was a great experience for her. Elijah had welcomed her into the family openly after making sure that Klaus had not compelled her into marrying him. She sensed some tension between Klaus and Rebekah, his sister, but she thought it might have been a sibling rivalry.<p>

He has been quiet after the ceremony. He has not kissed her on the lips as per her request when the priest, some father Kieran, has told them that they can kiss each other. Their vows were simple and to the point.

After some time she stopped the car at the famous building known as '_the compound_'. He got out and then came to the other side as she was examining the building and opened the door for her. She looked at him and smiled.

Klaus led her inside and said "this place was built in 1700 when we first came to New Orleans and it has been our home till 1919. After which we had to leave New Orleans but now we have gotten it back".

Hayley looked around and saw the big M on the wall and asked him "why did you have to leave?"

Klaus who was staring at her white gown whose lacy cloth was touching the floor in a beautiful flair said "story for another time".

He then took her arm and said "let me show you our quarter".

Hayley looked at him stunned. She had not thought about that aspect of their marriage yet. Klaus seemed to have read her mind. He laughed at her expressions and said "you didn't think this through I think".

He then gently led her towards the stairs and then to their room.

Hayley looked around the room. It reflected his personality. He showed her the walking closet and said "I will bring your bag in a second".

He then went out. After a couple of minutes he was back with her bag and left again. She took a deep breath and opened her bag. As she was hanging her clothes in the walking closet he came in and asked he told her "are you ready?"

He turned around and asked him "for where?"

Klaus walked to her and said "for our honeymoon love!"

Hayley stared at him and then said "don't be a jerk. You know it is not …"

Klaus put his hand on her mouth whispering "you will be careful not to speak those words. This is a house of vampires and nothing is secret here".

When she nodded, he removed his hand and continued in the same whisper sound "for the sake of appearances we have to do it. We are leaving in the afternoon to Hawaii".

As he turned to leave she said "Do you think it is a good idea?"

"Of course not" Klaus said before leaving the house. He then added "we have to leave in 30 min so be ready".


	6. Chapter 6 A walk in the clouds part 1

**_A/N: I hope you enjoy it. As always i am having a really great time writing Klaus and Hayley interaction. _**

**_Synopsis: _**_Klaus finally loosens up when he is with Hayley on their honeymoon__**.**_

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later he stopped the car at the airport and got out. As they were walking towards the checking counters each dragging their own bags, she held his arm which made him stop.<p>

Klaus looked at her and said "what?" and then he narrowed his eyes as a young man passing by them gave her cleavage a stare and then continued.

He looked at her and involuntarily his gaze went to her cleavage. He asked her again shifting his gaze from her cleavage "what?"

"You promise that you will not compel anyone during this trip" she said after some hesitation.

He stared at her and then laughed. He asked her "what?!"

"I said don't compel anyone on this trip" she snapped at him again.

His surprised expression were took over by amusement and he asked her "why?"

She said while twisting her fingers "I just want to remember this trip as purely magic free. I know it is not true honeymoon but this is the closet I am going to have a honeymoon".

He stared at her for a second and then said with a smile "alright then".

The check in, security check everything went smoothly. After the security check she looked at him and seeing his expressions while putting his shoes back on she started to laugh. He asked her annoyingly "what is so funny?"

"I bet you never went through a security check before in your life". Hayley said with a smile as she matched her speed with his.

He said annoyingly "yes, well that one is on you".

Hayley couldn't help noticing that a couple of girls who passed by them turned back to look at him but he seemed to be used to that probably that is why he seemed uninterested in those glances.

At last they reached their gate and after the boarding went smoothly and they settled in in the first class to her surprise she looked at him and said "this is good. I have only sat once in first class but that was ages ago".

Ten hours later they entered their room in Hawaii. It was quiet late so they just changed their clothes and decided to sleep. She looked at the big bed and then at Klaus who smirked at her and said "I am _not sleeping on the sofa_ and neither are you".

Hayley looked at him angrily and said "keep your hands to yourself then" and then she got under the duvet.

Klaus smiled and got under the duvet too. It has been a while since he had shared his bed with anyone. He looked at her as she turned her face towards the opposite side. They both went to sleep before they knew it.

Next morning when Hayley woke up he was not next to her. She looked around and saw him standing in the balcony attached to the room. She sat up and then realized that it was raining and he was standing in the rain. She asked him "what are you doing standing in the rain?"

He turned to her and said "oh good you are up".

He ran his fingers through his wet dripping hair. She looked at him with amusement and then said to him "you like rain? I never thought of you to be someone to like rain".

He said "yes, I like rain. After rain it is like everything is washed away. Everything is washed away and the atmosphere becomes clean and nice smelling".

She asked him softly "and you are trying to wash yourself".

He smiled at her and said "yes"

She asked him "so what is the plan for today. It is raining so hard".

He walked in dripping wet and said "yes, I guess we just can stay in, order in and just enjoy the tv. I have not done that for like forever.

He then jump on the bed in the same wet clothes making Hayley say "Klaus you are making everything wet. Go and change first".

He lifted himself on his elbow and said with amusement "hmm".

He stood up and pulled off his shirt right there. She felt butterflies in her stomach as her gaze fell on those wet taunt muscles she said at last averting her eyes from him "_not here". _

He looked at her and then started laughing at her expressions and then he walked over to her and sat next to her and said with a smile "you have to get used to this love, we are sharing a room at least for a year so we have to get past these inhibitions".

She stared into his eyes trying really hard to ignore his bare chest. She then pushed him aside and darted to bathroom leaving him laughing. When she came back after the shower and changing into a long blue maxi dress, he was sitting on her spot still in his wet jeans flipping through TV channels. She stopped when she saw him and then went to the other side of the still a bit wet and sat their next to him without saying anything.

He gave her the remote and went to the bathroom to change his clothes too. He came back after a while in changed clothes and said "I am ordering something to eat. What do you want?"

She said without taking her eyes from the screen "whatever you want. I will have it".

He looked at her and then said "maybe we should go down to the dining area".

She at once stood up thinking _'better spend time in public then being alone with him'_.

Klaus smiled as he understood what she was thinking and then they walked down to the dining area.

As they selected a table and sat down opposite each other. They were approached by a waiter who said "what can I get you Mr. and Mrs. Mikalesons?"

She startled at being addressed like that. Klaus ordered food for them.

The breakfast was a quiet affair with Klaus looking at her most of time. She suddenly looked at him and asked him "aren't you hungry?"

"I was but I have eaten enough" he said.

She asked him "do you need blood?"

Klaus smiled and asked "are you offering yours?"

When she glared at him angrily he said "No, I don't need blood. I can actually survive on regular diet. It is just when I am weak, I need blood".

Then he got up as he saw that she had finished eating. He walked to the window with her next to him and said after looking at the pouring rain "I think we can only spend time in our rooms".

They started to go up their room when Klaus asked a person who seemed to be working in the hotel "Is there a library in here?".

He said "yes in there. I will take you there".

Klaus turned to her and said "You go up, I will be right up".

She said "I will come with you".

He smiled at that and said "okay"

The person took them to a small library. Klaus walked around the shelves and then picked up a book. He looked at her and saw that she was looking at a book too.

He said "okay let's go".

They spend the rest of the day in bed, watching the tv, reading book, minimal talk, room service. Over and all it was a pleasant day for both of them even though they spend it locked in their room. The rain had not stopped the whole day. At dinner time they ordered in.

Hayley opened her eyes and at once realized that she was naked. She looked around in bewilderment and her gaze fell on him casually lying on the bed with bare chest. She stared at him and then as if she came out of trance and pulled the duvet on her bare shoulder and asked "what happened?"

And then she gasped as if memories of last night started flowing through her head. She put her hand on her mouth and said "tell me that didn't happen".

Klaus laughed and said "if you don't wasn't me too then fine but I have to say that you _are really feisty in bed and that was just after two glasses of champain. I wonder wthat will happen if you… _" he couldn't finish his sentence because of the laughter bubbling in his throat.

Hayley stared at him and then asked in panic "did we …" but she already knew the answer as the memory was as clear as the day.

Klasu said "yes sweetheart we did and you were _very insistent_ I have to tell you".

Hayley stuttered "no, that cannot be".

Klaus said with a hint of smile on his face as if he was picturing the last night and said "but you were".

Hayley cut him off with a gasp and asked "tell me I didn't make _that video_".

Now Klaus started to laugh and said "so you do remember?! That is great then. I don't have to remind you anything".

When she kept on looking at him for answer he felt like saying "yes" but seeing the horror on her face he decided to not torture her further and said "no, don't worry love, I have some boundaries too and that is one of them".

Hayley asked him again "but we did…"

Klaus smiled and finished her sentence "make love?"

When she gave him a cold stare he said "yes, like I said you were very insistent. So much so that you said and I paraphrase _'if you don't make love to me I will go to anyone right now and they will be willing to jump at me'_".

She felt her cheek getting hot and it didn't help when he laughed and said "and of course I as your husband couldn't allow that so I decided to calm you down but you were insistent. Boy you were" he laughed at the memory of last night.

Apparently so did she. She asked him "did we kiss…"

He didn't say for a second and then asked "on lips?"

She whispered "yes".

He stared at her for a moment and then he shook his head and said "no, I kept my words on that one even though you begged me to at one point and let me tell you, it was hard for me but I did. You owe me for that one. Now you owe me for three things. This marriage, the security check and restraining myself from kissing you on lips" he counted them on his fingers.

Hearing that brought on a fleeting memory of her trying to kiss him on lips but he gently turned his face so that her lips touched his cheek. The second time she tried to kiss him he had taken her by force and moved his lips on the side on her neck with lightning speed making her impossible to kiss him on lips. She suddenly remember him moving in her and her saying "please stop torturing me, take me now". His smile and that twinkle in his eyes when he took her had melted her heart and she remembered that she had whispered his name when he had collapsed on her gently after he was done. All that memory brought on blush on her cheeks.

Before she could stop herself words were out "you took advantage of me!" and then she regretted saying those words as his eyes hardened.

He leaned forward and held her by her bare arm and hissed "I might be many things Hayley, a monster, and an abomination but not once in these 1000 years I have taken advantage of any woman. And I am not about to start with you, my wife" and then he got out of bed in anger.

To Hayley's relief he was wearing his pants. After he closed the bathroom door she sat there holding her head feeling guilty for what she had said to him and thinking about what happened last night.

She was lost in her thought when she heard his voice "you forget to mention something to me little wolf".

Hayley looked at him in surprise at the use of a new nick name for her. He kept looking at her for a while but when she didn't say anything he rolled his eyes and said "you are a Crescent wolf!"

His eyes narrowed at her reaction and he said "so that is how you know about me".

Hayley said "pass me my shirt".

Klaus picked up her discarded shirt and walked to her but didn't hand it over to her. He asked her nearing her "why me little wolf? If you knew about me then why me?"

Hayley didn't say anything so he turned to leave when she snapped and said "Okay fine. Because I knew that you wouldn't want to be tied up to me. You reputation is not exactly of being in a monogamous relationship".

Klaus stared at her for a minute in surprise and then he started to laugh walking back towards her, he handed her the shirt and said "yes that you are right but now we are married so I will keep it monogamous".


	7. Chapter 7 A walk in the clouds part 2

**_Synopsis_**_: Klaus and Hayley spend some quality time during the honeymoon_**.**

* * *

><p>The next two days went uneventful except for the continuous rain. They spend most of the time in their room, reading books, watching tv and avoiding each other. She discovered that he was a master of avoidance and keeping distance if he wanted to. After that night they didn't have any physical interaction and have not even talked about it. They tried to tiptoe around each other but there is only so much you can do living in one room.<p>

On the third day eventually the rain had stopped. Klaus was looking out of balcony and she was sitting on the bed reading a book and lost in thoughts about the events that had happened since the day they had arrived in Hawaii. Even after two days Hayley had still not gotten used to him parading in the room without a shirt on or partly opened from the middle. Every time he would take it off, her heart would start beating at a lighting speed and she would just wish, he is not noticing it. She thanked her luck many times that it was just the shirt and not … she stopped her mind from going there. The memory of that night was still fresh in her mind. She remembered his body so well that she could almost picture it under his clothes. She shook her head to clear her head when he turned towards her and caught her staring at him. He smirked and said "you might want to read that _book upside down_".

She blushed when she realized what he was saying when out of blue he said "there is a volcanic mountain nearby. We can go for hike there".

Hayley stared at him for a second and then said "sure".

They spend the whole day on the mountain. It was a three hour hike. When Klaus had looked at her and smirked she said "no vampiring" making his smirk disappear. He said with a smile after a while "alright".

After an hour Klaus realized that he was actually enjoying that. He wondered why he had not done that before in his life. He looked at her who was sitting on a fallen trunk and was admiring the scenery.

He asked her "do you do this often?"

She said "of course not, but when I am moving with a pack then there is a lot of hiking but you know that is not leisure.

Klaus said breaking a stem of the trunk "actually no, I don't know. I have never moved with a pack".

She looked at him in shock and asked "really! Never in your 1000 year life".

He said "well two years ago I was a vampire with latent werewolf gene and then I broke the curse. After that I have not gotten a chance to move with a pack".

Hayley got up and said "well it can be fun. I will have to show you that sometime".

By the time they started going down it was getting dark. The trail was slippery because of the rain couple of days ago. They discovered that the hike up was not that difficult as compared to the hike down because of the slipperiness. On one particular part she said "look, moon" and as Klaus watched she slipped. It happened so fast that she didn't even have time to scream. Klaus whooshed to her and grabbed her by her waist preventing her from falling further. As he steadied herself in his arm, he looked at her with amusement when she started laughing hysterically. He asked her still keeping her in that position "what is so funny? You could have broken your neck"

She stopped laughing just for a second to wiper the tears that were flowing from her eyes and said "dont be stupid. I cannot die from that slip".

He just stared at her and then she realized his hand on her waist. She stopped laughing and shifted herself making him realize their close proximity too. He stood up, pulled her up by holding her from her armpit and said seriously "let's go. It is getting really dark".

By the time they got to their room it was really late. Both of their clothes were muddy because of that fall.

She took a quick shower and was brushing her teeth when he said "we have an early flight to catch tomorrow so be ready at 5 am".

She looked at her image in the mirror and said "okay".

When she came out he went in brushing her shoulder.

As she was settling down in the bed, he said to her "I want to talk about some basic rules about this marriage before we head back. Because at the compound we cannot talk about anything like that".

She nodded and turned towards him giving him his full attention but it got distracted by his wet hair.

He said "First of all you will honor this marriage in public. You will act like a loving wife in public and that includes my siblings too. You will never ever let anyone on this secret.  
>Secondly you will not cheat me while we are in this contract.<br>Thirdly dont expect anything other than fulfilling this contract from me. I will not and am not looking for a wife so I will not be a typical husband, not that I know what a typical husband is but I will not wait on you hand and feet. I will give you protection and will take care of you and that is all.  
>Fourthly in order to make this legit you will accept everything I give you. Everything that I have is yours. You will never ever reject anything I offer..."<p>

she cut him off and said "I will not let you kiss me on my lips even in public'

Klaus smiled and said "yes, I know that one. I will honor that".

He then added "what number was I on" he tried to think of the number whereas Hayley looked at him with amusement. After a couple of seconds he said "Oh forget the number you will not deceive me or stand against my enemies. And lastly I am helping you with this contract but you cannot at any stage decide to get out of it because you don't feel like to be in it now".

Klaus looked at her silently to see if she understood everything.

Hayley thought about all of those rules. Some of them seemed a bit harsh to her but she decided to let it go for the time being and nodded.

She then said "tomorrow after getting back the lawyer will be reading us the next condition of the contract. I need to find that out. You will have to come with me".

Klaus said "oh and yes, I dont want that lawyer to know why we got married. So I will make him forget everything once he is not in touch with us. As long as he is talking to us about the contract he can know but once we leave his office, he will not remember nothing about our deal and will never think of it."

Hayley thought for a moment and said "okay. But can the compulsion wear off".

Klaus said while lying down "of course it can but only if he becomes suspicious about something".

Then they went to sleep. Both thinking about the contract that was about to be revealed next day.

By the time they reached home next day, back in New Orleans, it was late. Hayley stared at the big bed and then it occurred to her the reality of what has happened. The honeymoon was over and now the real life was starting. She looked at Klaus and had a weird feeling. He suddenly looked different to her, more serious and no nonsense attitude.

They both changed and went to bed without saying a word to each other.

Next morning when she woke up, he was not in the room. She changed her clothes quietly and came out of bathroom just to see that he was waiting for her.  
>He said "I would like to go to do that thing after the breakfast".<p>

She nodded and went down with him.

Elijah stood up when he saw them enter the parlor. HE smiled at Hayley and said to her "welcome to the family Hayley".

Hayley said with a smile "thank you Elijah".

He said to Elijah "Hayley and I have to go somewhere, will be back in a couple of hours".

Thirty minutes later they were sitting in the office of Samual Williams.

After greeting them Samual William had told them the next condition in the will.  
>Hayley stared at Klaus in shock and then looked at Samual william and said "no, he would do that"<p>

Klaus started to laugh now overcoming his initial shock. He turned to her and said sarcastically "so we can rule out the possibility that he did out of love for you".

Klaus then said to the lawyer "So as I understand the only way we can know about the next step of the contract is to for her to give live birth. That is what you said right?"

Samual said "yes".

Klaus looked at Hayley who was still in shock and asked the lawyer sarcastically "just to be clear. No time limit right?"

That snapped Hayley out and she said "that is ridiculous"

Klaus said seriously now "_tell me about_ it. I cannot even have kids"

Samual William coughed. Klaus ignored him and kept on staring at Hayley who said "what do you mean you cannot have kids"

Klaus said with some irritation wondering 'why is he getting irritated' "_hybrid_ slash vampire here love. Vampires cannot procreate".

Samual's head snapped in his direction but Klaus ignored it. He asked him "are we done here?'

Samual recovered from that shock and said "yes" gulping

Klaus then compelled him and left with Hayley.  
>The drive to the home was quiet one. He at last said when he stopped the car "we are screwed".<p>

Hayley got out of the car and said "yes we are".

After dropping her off he left the compound again.

In the afternoon when Klaus was walking upstairs he saw Jackson coming out of their room with Hayley. His shirt buttons were somewhat undone. His ears picked up  
>"are you sure about this Hayley?"<p>

Hayley said "yes Jackson, I don't have a choice in this matter".

She stopped speaking when she saw Klaus.

Jackson followed her gaze and noticed the anger on his face.

Klaus walked to Hayley and then leaned in to kiss. He smirked when he realized that she thought that he was going to kiss her on lips. He pecked her on her cheek and winked.

He then wrapped an arm around Hayley and said to Jackson "what are you doing here Jackson?"

I just wanted to catch up with Hayley" Jackson said "and now I am going".

As soon as he disappeared Hayley said "Klaus you are hurting me".  
>He looked down from where he was holding her and saw finger marks on her arm.<p>

He looked at her and said "Hayley you are violating our rules!"

"NO, I am not" she said rubbing her arm and went inside.

Klaus ran his fingers through his hair and then went down to the parlor to talk to Elijah about the harvest business but Elijah was not there so he left the compound again and went to Rousseaus's to drown himself in liquor

Elijah knocked at their door and asked her "where is Niklaus?"

Hayley said "I thought he was with you".

"No, I have not seen him since when you guys came back and then he left again after sometime" Elijah said and then he turned to her and asked her "are things okay between you and Niklaus".

Hayley said "why do you ask?"

Elijah said "Nothing you both seem tense".

Hayley quickly fixed her expression to that of a smile and said "Yes, we are fine. Just tired from the journey".

Elijah looked into her eyes and knew that she was lying so he walked to her and said "Hayley I know Niklaus can be tough to deal with sometimes but he does not have a bad heart. He is not a monster as people say he is. He just needs the surety of love in his life so I request you never to give up on him".

He then kissed her gently on her cheek and left the room leaving her wonder about all the stories she had heard about the famous Klaus Mikaelsons and the views his family has about him. And then she thought 'where has he gone?' and sat on the bed reading the book waiting for him.


	8. Chapter 8 An act of desperation

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Thanks for leaving wonderful comments. Now some serious part of the story is starting. You all knew that will come eventually right? lolz My stories are never all rainbow and happy merry go round. I hope you enjoy the serious part too as much as you have enjoyed the fun part but I promise i will the bantering between Klaus and Hayley alive even in the funny parts. You will see chemistry between them even if they are not doing anything I promise :)_**

**_Synopsis: _**_IN order to fulfil the second part of the will, Klaus does something desperate_

* * *

><p>Klaus came home late that night. By that time Hayley had already gone to sleep. He stared at her for a minute, her peaceful face and then went to sleep too feeling frustrated and confused about his feelings and this new development in their already complicated situation.<p>

When she woke up he was gone. She stayed in the compound spending time with Rebekah.

In the evening he came home. He said to everyone in general "I have arranged a dinner party tonight in the compound to discuss our new agreement between Marcel and me and to introduce Hayley in the family".

He then left the parlor and went upstairs. Hayley followed him a couple of minutes later.

Klaus was coming out of walking closet when she grabbed his arm and pulled her into the bathroom and as he looked at her with stunned expressions she opened the faucet. As the water started flowing she said "Elijah suspects something".

Klaus said to her with annoyance "how?"

Hayley said twisting her fingers" I don't know. He was asking me yesterday if things are okay between us?" and then she asked him "why are you avoiding me?"

Klaus felt flustered. He said angrily "I have been busy with Marcel and all and that bloody damn business of the contract".

Hayley didn't say anything thinking that he is right. They were backed into a corner and there was no way of getting out of it".

Klaus leaned forward over her shoulder and closed the faucet and said "Get ready, couple of vampires are coming over. I want to introduce you as my wife. Dress appropriately".

He then left the room leaving her steaming in anger.

When she walked down thirty minutes later dressed casually in a black pants and black flower top, ignoring his desire to dress appropriately, he was standing near the stair case. He gave her his hand which she took gingerly as it was to be expected. He led her to the dining table where she noted Marcel, Diego, Elijah, Rebekah and couple of more vampires were sitting. He scooted back the chair at the end of the table. She sat down where as he walked to the other end of the table and raised his wine glass which a young girl, whom Hayley thought he must have compelled to help out, filled and said "I want to introduce Hayley Mikaelsons to you. She is my wife and she will be given appropriate respect from each one of you".

Diego looked at Marcel in shock who was shocked too. He couldn't help it and said angrily "you married a werewolf. We are mortal enemies".

Elijah looked at Diego with exasperation.

Klaus smiled and walked towards her who had tensed up with this sentence. He stood behind her and put his hand over her shoulder and to Elijah's displeasure said in a dead series tone "yes our two species are mortal enemies. But marrying Hayley does not mean that I will take nonsense from them or from anyone of you for that matter. If someone steps out of toe, I _will squash them_".

He felt Hayley shift a bit but he squeezed her shoulder gently so that only she knew about that. He looked at all the faces looking at him doubtfully.

Diego said aggressively "I don't believe it".

Klaus said carelessly "I don't care if you believe or not"

Diego said looking at marcel "you want us to follow _him_. He is siding with a werewolf. I cannot promise I can do that; live in peace with werewolves".

Hayley couldn't help herself and said "that is my family you are talking about and Klaus you cannot kill them"

Klaus suddenly said "Okay Diego, you doubt my leadership ability. Fine go and have a hunt of wolves"

Hayley gasped and looked at Elijah who was staring at his brother in disbelief too. Klaus took a sip from his glass and then put the wine glass down in front of her and whispered in her ear "I told _you not to stand against me, love_" and then he pecked her on her cheek and left the court yard.

Hayley got up and followed him but he was gone.

She came back and saw everyone else was leaving too. She looked at Elijah and said "please help me. Protect them"

Elijah looked at her desperate face and said "don't worry. I will not let that happen". He looked at Rebekah and left with her.

Klaus was walking ideally on the Bourbon street thinking about what had happened in the past couple of days. He was starting to have doubts about his and Hayley's marriage. The way she reacted about her family and stood against him so early in their marriage and with Jackson the other day had really irked him and they didn't look like good signs for future. He wanted the contract to be over by now but how can it be he thought in frustration. She had to give a live birth and he couldn't have kids. And then he thought of it. He wondered about the pros and cons of this plan and then with determination he went to find him.

It was around 7 pm and Hayley was still waiting for news from Rebekah and Klaus so she picked up a book from his side of the bed and started to read it. Klaus entered the room with Jackson. She looked at him in surprise wondering _'why would he bring Jackson to their room?'_

Klaus said with dead pan expressions "He can do what is required to be done".

Hayley said in surprise "what?"

When Klaus just kept on staring at her without saying a word, she looked at Jackson in confusion who was looking at the painting in his room and then as if a light bulb switched on in her head and she got up and said "_are you out of your damn mind_?"

Klaus snapped at her "_yes I am out of my damn mind_. Now before I change my mind, do whatever you have to do. He is compelled so he does not know why is it happening and he will forget about it as he leaves this room".

Hayley stared at him wordlessly but before she could utter another word he left the room closing the room behind him.

Jackson walked to the door and locked the door. He then walked to Hayley who was still lost at what had happened. He held her hand and said "I have missed you so much. I wish we had done this before".

His words jolted her to what was happening. She looked at his hands holding hers and said "Jackson…"

Jackson said "Come now, it is not like I don't love you and you don't love me. We were betrothals if you remember correctly".

Klaus couldn't bear to any more so he got up from the sofa in the parlor and left the house. He knew Elijah and Rebekah were out so he had no fear of them getting interrupted or something.

Before she could stop him, Jackson leaned in and kissed Hayley on her lips making her step back immediately. He didn't seem to notice anything wrong. He scooted her back to the bed and pushed her gently on the bed. He laid next to her and started tugging at her shirt hem.

Hayley felt really weird making out with someone on her and Klaus's bed. She held his hand immediately as they sneaked under her shirt and grabbed her breast. She pushed them away from her and stood up. After straightening her shirt she said to him "Jackson I don't want to do this. Please leave. We are friends and I don't want to do this".

"But Klaus said you wanted it" Jackson said in surprise.

Hayley was quiet for a moment and then she said "No. If I ever wanted or gave you that impression then I am sorry and now I have changed my mind. This is not right. Please go". She went to the door and unlocked it and stood there patiently for Jackson to leave.

Jackson shrugged his shoulder and started towards the door. He stopped at the door, leaned in and tried to kiss her again on her lips but Hayley turned her head on one side and the kiss landed on her cheek.

Jackson stared at her for a moment and then left.

She closed the door and went to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror looking at herself for a while and then with frustration she took off her clothes and stood under the steaming shower as if to wash away the feeling that she was having right now.

It was around 3 am when she felt someone lying next to her. She knew his scent by now but today it was mingled with lots of cheap alcohol. She turned towards him and saw that he had fallen asleep with face down in the same clothes.

She went to sleep looking at his face.

When she woke up next morning Klaus was sitting on the sofa chair putting on his shoes. He said to her without looking at her "you will not disclose anything to anyone".

She started "Klaus…" but he cut her off and said "I don't want to hear anything about last night".

She asked him "Have you thought this through? How are you going to explain the pregnancy?"

She noticed his hand stopping for a second but he didn't look at her and said "I will think of something".

He then got up and left.

When Hayley came down after changing her clothes, she saw Elijah and Rebekah standing in the parlor. Elijah threw something at Klaus who caught it. He said "you remember this ring right? Mother used to wear it. We found it in possession of a werewolf in the bayou".

Rebekah said "the same werewolf you send us to kill".

Hayley walked quietly into the room. Her's and Elijah's eyes met and he nodded. She smiled. Their exchange didn't go unnoticed by Klaus who shifted his gaze to the ring and said "so what do you want me to do with it?"

Elijah said "this ring shows that the wolf you was wearing it belongs to your birth father's pack".

Rebekah again said "Nik we have found your family".

Hayley looked at him in surprise and expecting to see a smile on his face but he was not smiling. He put the ring on the piano and got up saying "I have had enough family for a life time. Why do I need any more?" and left the room.

Hayley stood there wondering what happened to the Klaus who was in Hawaii – relaxed and fun loving.

For the next two weeks Klaus had been spending a lot of time in bayou and not at the compound. Late night when he would at last come home he would just take a shower and go to sleep next to her already sleeping. Hayley meanwhile bonded with Rebekah and Elijah and spend some time in bayou with her pack. To her relief Jackson didn't remember anything from that night.

It was weekend and she thought about waiting for Klaus to come home. They had not talked to each other for about a week now. She had gotten the impression during their honeymoon that he is a master of avoidance but this was taking things too far. She knew he was avoiding her because of the Jackson thing. She had decided to confront him today. She picked up the book and started to read it but she couldn't. She got up in frustration and went to the window and stared out and then she saw it – the big white full moon. She gasped as she saw the moon disappear. She looked at herself in bewilderment and wondered _'how come she had not changed?'_

She started pacing the room in anxiety and then it clicked her. She wondered 'is it possible?'

She put her hand on her stomach to feel anything but she couldn't. A smile crept on her lips. She wanted to tell him now but he was not home so she decided to wait for him. She waited for him till 3 am but then she got tired and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Promise of future

**_A/N: I hope you guys are still enjoying the story even though Klaus did something in the previous chapter that was not very likable. But the thing is he did not any other option in his mind. He is a hybrid and he cannot have kids. He didnt want anyone to know that hte child Hayley will be carrying is not his so they couldnt go for adoption. but like i said in desperation he did something... I hope you enjoy this chapter. just a warning that to some of you Klaus is not going to be a likable character in some of upcoming chapters. lolz. I love writing about Klaus evil, good, romantic, heartless... _**

**_Synopsis: _**_Hayley tells Klaus something that will change his life forever._

* * *

><p>Klaus came home just after sun was coming up. He had not gotten the nerve to come home that night thinking about her spending time with Jackson on the full moon. He stopped when he saw her already sleeping. He wondered when did she came back and how the full moon must have been for her after her night with Jackson. He wondered how she felt with Jackson because she must have remembered that night even if Jackson didn't. Every time he thought of that night and the images that formed in his mind, he would get angry at himself for suggesting it at the first place so he shook his head and then went to the bathroom and after changing his clothes, he fell next to her. She was facing him and there was this peaceful smile on her face. There was a smile on her face while sleeping. HE wondered if the smile was because of her spending time with Jackson on full moon.<p>

Next morning Klaus was buttoning his shirt in front of the mirror in the bathroom when Hayley walked to him and said "I need to tell you something".

He looked at her reflection in the mirror and ignoring the dread in his stomach he asked her "what?"

Hayley didn't say anything and kept on looking at him as he was busy buttoning his shirt.

Klaus felt her eyes on him, he looked at her reflection in the mirror and said "what Hayley?"

She acknowledged the use of her name with sinking heart and then after taking a deep breath said "I am pregnant".

She searched for something on his face but was disappointed when she couldn't see anything.

It took all his willpower to remain emotionless. He said looking down at the buttons "that was bound to happen after that night with… but it has only been two weeks so how do you know?"

She stared at him in shock and then she realized what he was implying. A wave of anger and nausea went through her. She opened her mouth to say something when he walked out of the room brushing her aside.

Hayley stared at him leaving the bathroom still in shock when Klaus threw the lamp in the corner startling her and came back in the bathroom aggressively. She took a step back and instinctively put her hand on her stomach. Klaus stared at her and moved to her. He held her by her upper arm and hissed "You will never tell anyone whose baby is it?"

Hayley looked at him in sock. Of all the things she had started to expect from him, this was the last thing she thought that he could ever say to him. She willed the tears from coming out of her eyes and then she said timidly "Klaus I have to …"

Klaus pushed her against the wall making her head bump against the wall causing her to wince. She rubbed the back of her head and said in a frightening voice"Klaus please. The baby"

Klaus at once stopped as his ears picked up the thump thump sound coming from her stomach.

He took a step back and then out of nowhere his eyes got blurry. He turned and whooshed out of their room.

As he left the room Hayley slid on the floor holding her stomach and began to cry. She felt so little at his words. She felt dirty thinking _'how little he thinks of her? Did he really think I went through with it?'_' After a couple of minutes she got up and went to the bathroom to freshen herself up.

When she came out he was sitting on the bed. He looked at her and realized that she had been crying. He said to her in a flat tone "You will not tell anyone who is the father of this baby. Do you understand? I know it was my idea but you will not disclose it to anyone"

When she just stared at him he whooshed to her and yelled "do you understand?"

"Yes Klaus I do" she took a step back and said.

"I want us to tell Elijah and Rebekah about this together" Klaus said turning away from her and running fingers through his hair. He then started to laugh which made Hayley scared. He turned around and said to her "now the second part of the will has been fulfilled right?"

Hayley bit her lip and tried desperately to stop herself from crying. She said to herself _'under no circumstances she will give him satisfaction of knowing that the baby she is carrying is actually his'_. She was just too annoyed with him right now to prove anything to him.

When she didn't say anything he said aggressively "are you ready to tell them?"

She asked him "what will you tell them how can you have kids? You are a vampire"

"I have already told you Hayley that I will think of something" Klaus said angrily.

She acknowledged his calling her by her name with a pang of lost and for a second she thought about telling him the truth but then she shook her head.

She said in a shaky voice "yes I am ready"

Klaus held her by her arm and almost dragged her out of their room.

Hayley could feel his nails digging into her arm but didn't say anything. As they walked into Elijah's study he loosened his grip and fixed a smile on his face.

Rebekah was sitting on the sofa chair putting on the nail polish when she heard them come in.

"Elijah, Rebekah, Hayley and I have something to share with you" Klaus said with a smile on his face that only Hayley knew was fake.

"What brother?" Elijah asked without looking up from his papers.

"We have decided to make you uncle and aunt" Klaus said

Hayley noticed Rebekah's hand waver and the nail paint getting on her skin and Elijah's head snapped up.

Elijah slowly got up and walked to them and then he heard the faint sound coming from her stomach. A smile broke on his face and he hugged Hayley. He stepped back and asked "but how? I thought that the vampires cannot have kids"

"_Again not a vampire here_, _hybrid. Keep up please_" Klaus said with annoyance and then an explanation came to him and he said "may be it has something to do with my werewolf side"

Hayley looked towards Rebekah who was still sitting on the sofa with her mouth open. Elijah followed her gaze and said to Rebekah "Rebekah!"

Rebekah came out of trance and she slowly closed the bottle and smiled, got up and then hugged Hayley hard and said "Congratulations"

Klaus looked at his sister with narrowed eyes because he could see the smile not reaching her eyes and then Rebekah pulled back and left the room.

Hayley looked at Klaus in confusion but he just shook his head.

"This is wonderful new Hayley. I cannot begin to tell you how happy I am" Elijah said holding her hand.

Later that night when everyone retreated into their rooms, she went to her room thinking how they will face each other. She took a sigh of relief when he was not in there. She heard him come in when she was changing her clothes. They bumped into each other on the way to bathroom. But Klaus didn't even look at her and went straight to the bathroom. She felt like crying and telling him that it was his baby but the way he had acted earlier was still making her angry so she went to lay down on her bed.

She looked up as she saw him lie next to her. He had his face in the opposite direction but from the tension in his shoulders she knew that he was up. Klaus couldn't sleep throughout that night as the random images of her and Jackson making out on this very bed kept on playing in his head. He knew this was going to happen eventually but a part of him had wanted the plan to fail but it had not failed.

Next morning when she woke up he was already up and was about to leave when she called him "Klaus, I think we should talk about something".

He said without turning "Hayley I am not in a mood to talk".

She got out of bed and went to her and said in a near weepy voice "you said that you want me to act as a loving wife in public _so what are you doing now_".

He turned to her and said "don't worry Hayley. I will not let anyone suspect anything. I will act like a loving husband in public".

He then turned and left leaving her standing there tearfully. She just wanted to grab him and yell at him until he listened to her but pride was taking over and she was not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that the baby he hates so much is his.

She changed her clothes and went downstairs. She was not feeling hungry but she knew she had to eat something. She decided to go meet Eve to get some more information about werewolves having kids. After the breakfast she walked to Rebekah's room and knocked but no one answered so she went down again and saw Elijah in the parlor. She said to him "Elijah I am going to the bayou to see Eve. Tell Klaus so that he is not worried".

She then smiled at him and was about to leave when Elijah asked him "what are you using to go there".

Hayley said "oh Klaus got me the car last week".

She then went to the bayou. Jackson smiled as he saw her coming but she noticed a couple of people looking at her with weird expressions. Hayley asked Jackson "what is going on?"

Jackson said after some hesitation "the news about your marriage to Klaus has not been received warmly"

Hayley was surprised to hear it because she has not thought about that part of her marriage. She started to feel a panic inside her and asked Jackson in a desperate voice "so what does that mean_? Am I not welcome here anymore?"_

Jackson said after a while "yes, I think it will be good if you don't come visit us now for a while until this anger settles down".

Suddenly her eyes fill up with tears and she hastily wiped them and said "Can I see Eve for just a minute please".

Jackson nodded after a while and then went to get Eve.

Hayley sat on the fallen log waiting for Eve. Eve came after a couple of minutes. Hayley smiled at her which thankfully was returned. She said to Eve "Eve, I just want to ask you something and then I will leave".

Eve nodded and gestured her to walk with her. Hayley started walking with her and then said after a while "I am pregnant. I don't know a thing about pregnancy let alone a werewolf pregnancy. I was wondering if you could guide me".

Eve stopped and said "First of all don't tell anyone that you are carrying his child which bring another question. How come? He is a hybrid".

Hayley said "We think that it is his werewolf side"

Eve said "hmm. So the werewolf pregnancy is same as normal pregnancy. I don't know about this child as it is a child of hybrid but if it were a simple werewolf baby then your child is not supernatural yet. It is still vulnerable like any other normal fetus so you have to take care of it and not be like _'I am a werewolf so nothing can happen to it'_.

She opened her mouth to say something when Oliver called eve "Eve we need you here. Can you come?"

Eve looked at Hayley's depressed face and said "I am sorry for doing this to you but I have to for my pack".

She then turned and left her standing there speechless.


	10. Chapter 10 When you least expect it

**_A/N: The story is basically about Klaus and Hayley and that damn contract lolz but that does not mean that other things are not happening. I am not going into details about other things because that will then get out of control and my fingers are starting to hurt with all this typing lolz. But you will understand what is happening in their lives. I will however write Klaus and Hayley's scenes in detail as much as I can. _**

**_As per some of your request I tried to make it a little longer. I know it is not as long as my other fanfictions but I couldn't extend this anymore. _**

**_I hope you continue to read it and enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Synopsis: <em>**_Klaus finds more about Davina and falls in love with someone he least expected to fall for. _

Klaus went to the bar and asked for a scotch from Cami who looked at him for a while and then asked him "you look upset? What happened?"

Klaus snapped at her "none of your business".

Cami took a deep breath and said "I know but I can help you. I told you I am studying psychology so I can help and I am a really good listener. If you want to talk to anyone you can talk to me. Just wanted to let you know" and then she left.

He was really angry at himself and the world in general and talking to Cami had not helped either. So when he got home late that night after changing his clothes he went to bed. As he was lying down he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down that is when he heard the sound of tiny rapid heartbeat. His eyes snapped in the direction of the sound and his gaze rested on her stomach under the duvet. He stared at it for a while listening to it. Somehow the sound was calming him down. His mind suddenly reminded him whose baby was it but that didn't make the sound any less fascinating for him. He went to sleep listening to it.

And then he started going to sleep unconsciously listening to that sound every day. He got used to that sound so much so before going to bed every day that he had started looking forward to his bed time when he would be able to hear that sound without her knowing that. He would go to sleep listening to that sound and thinking about different things. Sometimes he would forget that it was not his baby. Sometimes he had to remind himself that their marriage was not real to calm the anger and resentment he had been building in his heart for himself; the resentment for putting Hayley and himself in this situation, but he couldn't help the feelings that had started to develop for her and her baby. Sometimes he would just lie next to her looking at her peaceful face wondering _'what is she thinking right now?'_

They had not talked to each other about the baby for the past week ever since she had told him about the baby. He had been leaving the house early in the morning and coming back late after she had gone to bed. She had also been avoiding him that he had noticed too. He wondered whether it was because of this complicated situation.

Hayley had been really confused by his reaction to everything. He was not the person that she had spent that nice and calming honeymoon with where they had accidently conceived that baby. Even though that night was not intended to happen but she remembered each and every detail of it. How gentle he was with her, how sweet he was when he had taken her, how gently he had refused her demand to make a video of their night together, how angry he had gotten when she had told him that she will have sex with anyone if he was not going to oblige her and how he had kept his word of not kissing her on her lips.

After the first week of finding out about her pregnancy and telling Klaus about it she had been getting sick a lot, throwing up and just feeling dizzy a lot. She was not healing as she used to before getting pregnant. Eve's view about the pregnancy were running in her mind. Klaus's behavior towards her was not helping either. Many a times she had wanted to tell her about the baby's real father but his discouraging attitude had not help her to muck up the courage.

He had not talked to her much for a week now. There were days in a stretch that they had not seen each other. Elijah had once asked her why she and he were so disconnected. Hayley had tried to make up an excuse for him by saying _'he is worried about Marcel and the secret weapon thing'_ which apparently had satisfied Elijah because he had not asked her again. If they met each other in public they were polite to each other and even gave each other a fleeting a kiss or two. She could always feel his nail digging into her arms when he would hold her for the appearance purpose in front of Rebekah or Elijah. But as soon as they would go out of sight he would let her go and walk away from her. Often at nights she would _think 'what if she had gone through with Jackson that night and gotten pregnant with his baby. Would Klaus have accepted that child in his life?'_ and then she would remind herself that their marriage was not real marriage. Somehow both of them had forgotten that in the past two weeks. Their emotions about this complicated situation was confusing reality with drama.

Klaus had been trying to avoid her as much as he could and for that he had found a perfect mean. He had started meeting Cami on regular basis. In fact he was spending more time with her than at home. He had realized that Cami and Marcel liked each other and he had come up with an idea about how to get information on Marcel and his businesses.

Marcel on the other hand to honor their peace treaty had introduced Klaus to Davina, his secret weapon that he had been using against witches. He also told Klaus about the harvest business also.

Klaus entered the compound thinking about the witch Marcel had just told him about and went straight to the parlor and stopped when he saw Hayley sitting on the sofa opposite Elijah. He fixed a smile on his face and went to sit next to her. He then leaned in and kissed her on her cheek making her flinch a little bit but only he could see it. He sat next to her and held her hand. He could feel her hand trembling in his grasp but he kept on holding it and said to Elijah "I have found out about Marcel's secret weapon and have just come from meeting her. Do you want to meet her and find out why is she his secret weapon?"

Hayley who was listening to their conversation suddenly realized that he was stroking her hand. She looked at his face but it was impassive. She realized that he was doing it unconsciously. She intentionally pulled her hand away from him but his grip was strong. The only thing that came positive out of that move was that he realized what he was doing and he stopped it making her feel disappointed and relieved at the same time.

Elijah said "yes. Let's go. Where is Rebekah?"

They both got up. Elijah went to call Rebekah whereas Klaus let go of her hand immediately. He turned and was leaving when she said "Klaus I need to talk to you about something".

Klaus stopped for a second to say "not now Hayley" and then left.

She acknowledged his anger at her from the use of her name which she had started to associate with him whenever he was angry at her. She tried to excuse his anger by thinking _'he thinks that the baby is not his that is why he is angry'_ but that didn't reduce her resentment towards him.

The meeting with Davina didn't turn out as they had expected. As they were leaving Marcel asked Davina "D, you were not nice to them"

Davina said "he didn't treat _you well so I don't like him_"

Klaus looked at Elijah, both wondering what did she mean by that.

Klaus used the next week to become friends with Cami, to gain her trust. Through Cami he found out why Davina hated them. When Cami told him that Marcel had told Davina that he, Klaus, was not a good father to him, at first he was really angry but then he tried to calm himself down thinking things from Marcel's point of view realizing that he had been tough on him at time. Through Cami he gathered a lot of information about Davina and Marcel and the harvest business.

He had still not been comfortable discussing his issues with her so he had compelled her to listen to him and give him her feedbacks which were helping him a lot. He had not been able to muster up the courage to tell her about Hayley and their situation even though she was compelled and would forget it when she was not with him. Because of his compulsion and Cami's interaction with Marcel, she and Davina had become really good friends and somehow Davina had realized that Klaus was compelling Cami.

Klaus entered the room steaming in anger thinking about his and Cami's latest encounter a couple of hours ago. He was so angry at Davina who had managed to break the compulsion and now Cami remembered everything. She had confronted him in the middle of street and had threatened him to stay away from Davina after slapping him. Klaus had felt upset not just because of the slap but because he had started thinking of her as his friend in the past two weeks of interaction with her. So when he entered his room that night he was really angry. He gave one angry look at Hayley and went to the bathroom without even looking at her. He came back and went to the other side of the bed and got under the covers and went to sleep.

Hayley who was unable to sleep because of her not feeling well all day kept her eyes shut tight and tried to keep her heart rate normal. It has been two weeks since she had told him about her pregnancy. She didn't want him to know that she was still up. Her head was hurting like hell.

She had not been feeling well all day and his brooding energy was not helping her mood so she kept her eyes closed while he settle down next to him. A thought occurred to her _'Probably the pregnancy is making me weak_'. She rubbed her hand on her stomach where she could feel the baby and then she didn't know when she fell asleep.

Klaus opened his eyes and realized that his hand was on her pillow near the wavy curls of her hair. He itched to touch them but then he heard the strong heartbeat of the baby and he retreated his hand. He sat up and realized that it was 10 in the morning. He got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. When he came out after 20 minutes she was still asleep. He stood there looking at her sleeping and then he realized that something was wrong and it struck him at once; the sound of the baby's heart beat was not as strong as it was 20 minutes ago. He quickly bend over her and shook her gently and then retreated his hand as he realized that she was burning up.

He called her "Hayley" and shook her again but her body was just limp. He could hear her faint heartbeat. He at once sat on the bed and lifted her up from holding her head and bit into his wrist and put it on her lips.

Hayley felt something warm on her lips and immediately recognized the taste and the smell. She pushed it away but he was forceful.

Klaus kept his hand there and then as he listened the baby's heart beat got stronger. He pulled his wrist away just in time for her to push the duvet away from her and run to the bathroom. Klaus got up and went after her and saw her double over at the toilet. He cursed and went to her and held her hair back.

Hayley tried to push him away with her hands but he held her hands with his other hand and then let them go. He rubbed her back as she slumped against his chest. She got up with his help and washed her face and mouth and then fell against him. Klaus picked her up and took her to the room.

He gently laid her on the bed and touched her forehead. It was still burning. She asked him "what is happening? Why am I not healing?"

"I don't know love" Klaus said still touching her forehead. She tried to smile at him and then she touched her stomach instinctively and asked him "is the baby …"

"Yes the baby is fine" Klaus said after a couple of seconds of quiet and removed his hand from her forehead. He stared at her for a couple of seconds more and then got up and turned to leave when she called him "where are you going?"

"I am going to get Sophie to help you with this" Klaus said harshly and then left.

He was back in the matter of minutes with Sophie screaming and cursing him in his grasp. Elijah came out of his room hearing the sounds and was stunned to see Sophie standing in the court yard with Niklaus dragging her towards their room.

Klaus hissed at her and said "shut up. Hayley is ill and I want you to figure out what is wrong with her. Whatever our differences are, she is really sick and the baby she is carrying can die too so you will help me".

Sophie looked at him in shock and then her eyes met Elijah who had come down and was asking Klaus "what happened to Hayley?"

Klaus said desperately "she is burning up for some weird reason and is not healing. Even my blood didn't help her".

Rebekah who was listening to them from outside her room darted to Klaus's room. She went to her and touched her forehead and then retreated her hand as it was burning up.

Hayley opened her eyes and asked Rebekah "what is going on?"

Before Rebekah could answer she had drifted off to unconsciousness.

Klaus dragged Sophie in the room when there was a shout from down stair "Klaus what have you done with Davina?"

He said to her aggressively "check her, what is happening to her".

Sophie stared at him for a second and then shook her head and after touching her forehead she said "she is really burning up. We need to get her temperature down".

Klaus hissed at her "is it supernatural or…"

Sophie could sense tension in his voice. She said "I don't know. I have to check. You get me some wet cloth to get her temperature down".

She raised her hands on Hayley's body and closed her eyes whereas Klaus said to Elijah "keep an eye on her" and then ignoring Marcel who had just barged in their room, he went to the bathroom to get something wet.

Marcel barged into his room and then stopped as he saw Sophie bending over Hayley.

He came out of bathroom with a wet towel and handed the towel to Rebekah who was sitting next to Hayley on the bed. He looked at Hayley anxiously as he saw Rebekah put the towel on her forehead and winced as Hayley started to shiver under the wet touch of the towel. She opened her eyes for a second and caught his looking at him. He could hear her and the baby's heartbeat but both of them were really weak.

Hayley closed her eyes and lost consciousness. The next time she opened her eyes she heard voices. She could recognize his angry tone telling someone "so if even magic is not working and neither is my blood so what should we do?"

She heard Elijah's calm voice "may be it is not meant to be cured by supernatural remedies. May be just medicine will do the magic"

"Medicines. Are you out of your mind?" Klaus snapped at Elijah.

Sophie looked at him with scared eyes and said "I think it is worth a try"

Hayley opened her eyes and saw him standing close to Sophie and hissing "if anything, anything happens to her or the baby it will be your neck"

Rebekah realized that she was awake so she darted to her and held her hand. She asked her "Hayley?"

Hayley tried to sit up when a forceful hand pushed her back. She looked into his concerned eyes and asked "what happened?"

"You fainted, Love" Klaus said with irritation.

"Fainted?!" Hayley said and then she put her hand on her stomach.

"I think medicines are worth a try" Sophie said.


	11. Chapter 11 Love and Hate

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Things are going to be rocky for Klaus and Hayley in the next few chapters. I hope you like where I am taking this story. I already know how I want it to end so it is just the matter of it going there. Like I mentioned in the last chapter, there are other events taking place in their lives. Most of the event take place in the similar manner as in TO with slight changes I had to do to accommodate Klaus and Hayley story line. I hope you like those changes. As mentioned before I am not going into the details about those events because this is not TO, it is "A Contract" between Klaus and Hayley lolz._**

**_I tried to increase the length of this chapter. I hope you like it_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Synopsis:<em>**_Klaus visits Mystic Falls for an unfinished business. An expected event takes place in his and Hayley's life._

Klaus turned to Marcel and snapped at him "I don't know where the bloody hell Davina is. Ask Cami she might have some idea" and then he turned to Sophie and said "what type of bloody medicine are you suggesting?"

She said "any over the counter anti histamine, Tylenol or Advil or anything like that which is safe to be used during pregnancy"

She left the room with Elijah and marcel behind her.

Klaus walked to Rebekah and said "I will get these bloody medicines. You stay with her".

When he came back Hayley was still sleeping but her temperature was somewhat down. Rebekah left the room after he came back. He stood there for a moment listening to her and the baby's heart beat and then left the room too.

Klaus went down to the parlor where Elijah was sitting with Rebekah. They both looked at her and said "don't worry she will be fine".

Klaus sat down and asked "where is Sophie?"

Elijah said "she wanted to check mother's grimoire to see if there was anything that can help her so she is in the study".

Klaus got up saying "I will be back".

He entered the study and asked her "have you found anything?"

Sophie hastily put the book she was holding down and turned to him and said "no, give it a day. If she does not feel better by tomorrow call me".

She then left Klaus looked at the desk and picked up Elijah's journal and stared at it thinking _'what was she doing with his journal?'_

In the afternoon Marcel came in the compound carrying Davina. He said to Elijah "I need a safe place for her to stay hidden from those damn witches".

Elijah looked at unconscious Davina in his arms and said "okay she can stay here".

Marcel took Davina out and settled her down in his old room when he was the kind of the compound. After requesting Rebekah to look after her he then went back and brought all her stuff too.

When Klaus got to know about Davina moving in the compound he was so angry at Elijah that he couldn't even make proper words to express his anger so he just darted in his room and closed the door behind him. He stood there for a few minutes calming his breath down and then his gaze fell on Hayley who was still sleeping. He went to her and touched her forehead. It was still hot. He shook her gently and said "Hayley wake up love, you need to take some medicine".

She opened her eyes and with his help she took some medicines and then closed her eyes again. Klaus stood there for a moment listening to her and the baby's heart beat and then went to sit on the sofa and picked up a book to calm himself down.

He looked up as he saw her getting out of bed. He asked her "where do you think you are going?"

She snapped at him "to the bathroom. _Do you want to take me there too_?"

Klaus smiled at her reaction and couldn't help it but say "I can. I am your husband after all" and as she was getting up Hayley said harshly "don't even think about it" and then she held the wall and walked to the bathroom.

As she was closing the door Klaus said sarcastically "at least don't close the door. If you faint in there how can I …." He couldn't finish his sentence as she had slammed the door behind her.

HE stood there thinking about her condition and what could be causing it and then he sat on the bed waiting for the sound of her falling down but it didn't come. In fact when she came out in changed clothes, he looked impressed by her strength. She walked to the bed and pushed him away from her bed and laid down.

Klaus said "don't go to sleep yet. I will bring something for you to eat" and he left the room. By the time he came back with a sandwich in the plate she had gone to sleep. He sighed and after putting the plate on the side table and touching her head and realizing that she was much colder than morning he went to change his clothes too and laid down next to her.

He went to sleep listening to baby's heart beat as usual. Next morning when he woke up he felt different and then he realized that sometime during the night her hand had found his hand and was holding it. He felt relieved as he realized that it was not hot anymore. He looked at her who was sleeping peacefully. He gently stroked her hand but she didn't move so he took his hand out of her grasp as quietly as he could and left the bed.

It was around 10 am when he looked at the clock. So he changed his clothes and went down. While going down he sensed something He followed his intuition and saw Sophie in the study room. Sophie hastily put the book down as she saw him coming and asked "how is Hayley doing? I came in to check on her".

Klaus walked to her and ignoring her question said in a serious voice "what are you doing with Elijah's journals?"

Sophie didn't know what to say. As she was lost in her thought Klaus whooshed to her and grabbed her by her neck and yelled "I asked you something".

She gasped for breath and said "I just wanted to know Mikaelsons history".

Klaus stared at her for a moment and then let her go. She massaged her throat and left the study in a hurry. Klaus picked up Elijah's journal with the time stamp of 1700's and then after thinking for a moment put it back on the shelf.

He went to the parlor and took out a book to read. He was so lost in his book that he lost track of time. He only looked up when he saw Elijah enter the room with a couple of drawings in his hand. Klaus realized that he had been reading for two hours. He wondered what Hayley would be doing. He decided to go and checkup on her when Elijah said "I found these in Davina's room". He put the drawings on the coffee table and then asked Klaus "how is Hayley doing?"

Klaus said "she is better when I got up. I was just going to check on her. Where is Davina?" he got up after that.

"She is in her room and Niklaus leave the poor girl alone" Elijah said with exasperation.

Klaus looked at his brother and was about to say something when Elijah suddenly stood up. HE followed his gaze and saw Hayley standing at the door. She smiled at them and walked in. Klaus darted to her and asked her "what are you doing out of bed?"

He held her arm. Hayley was about to push him away when she saw Elijah standing there so she put her hand on top of his and said with a serious tone "I am tired of lying down in my room alone so I will lie down here".

Klaus noticed the ice in her voice and regretted his past week behavior towards her and nodded. He let her to the sofa and helped her lie down there.

Elijah asked her "How are you feeling Hayley?"

Hayley said "I am fine Elijah. Just a bit chilly otherwise okay. I don't know what has happened to me. I have never been sick in my entire life".

And then she sneezed. She said with exasperation "_it is common cold_. I cannot believe it I have gotten cold".

She then closed her eyes with frustration and opened them when she felt something soft on her. She opened her eyes and saw a throw on her and Klaus's back turning away from her.

Elijah said "if it is just cold than you will be okay in no time I can guarantee that".

Hayley turned towards him and asked him "what are you doing?"

Elijah continued to move pieces of drawing around for the next half an hour whereas Hayley and Klaus stayed quiet looking at him and then he suddenly stood up with Klaus both staring at the drawing. Klaus stared at the pictures and said "isn't that Celeste?"

Elijah nodded at him and then said "why is Davina drawing Celeste?"

"You can ask her" Klaus said sarcastically.

Elijah stood there for a moment and then left the parlor saying "it is a witch business. I will get a witch that can solve this issue".

Klaus shifted his gaze from the picture to Hayley and caught her looking at him. He walked to her and sat on the coffee table in front of him and said "how are you feeling?"

Hayley said after a while "better. Couldn't that girl figure out what is happening to me?"

Klaus said "Sophie is a witch and she thinks it is something natural not supernatural related so you will have to keep on taking medicines".

Hayley closed her eyes for a minute and said "yes Eve said the same thing"

Klaus asked "what?"

"She said that the baby is human so I have to take care of it and not think of it as supernatural". Hayley said keeping her eyes closed.

She opened them when she felt herself being picked up. She said "Klaus I want to stay here please."

He looked at her exhausted face and then put her down again. Hayley said to him "I wanted to talk to you about the ban put on Marcel on Crescent wolves but first tell me who this Celeste is?"

He opened his mouth when Elijah came back with Sophie. Sophie stared at the drawing down by Davina. At the same moment Rebekah came in. Sophie was as stunned as everyone else about the drawing of Celeste. She looked at them and said "I don't know what does this mean" and then the room started vibrating. She looked at Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah in surprise. Hayley sat up and stared at everyone.

She asked "is that Davina?"

Klaus whooshed out of the room and was back in a minute and said harshly "yes this is her and she is throwing up dirt now. Marcel is with her right now"

Sophie said "If it is her then we have to complete the harvest now".

Klaus said "said the witch so conveniently"

Sophie said "you don't understand. Her powers will become stronger with time. This much power was never meant to be for one person. First comes earthquake, then comes wind, then comes rain, then comes fire which will destroy everything. But the problem is we don't have any elder remaining in the coven. The last one Agnes, Marcel killed her for trying to complete the harvest but we have to complete the harvest like right now" she said as the room shook again. She started pacing the room to Klaus's amusement and the she said "Celeste remains also didn't work".

Elijah suddenly stood up and asked slowly "whose remain?!"

Sophie said "I looked through your journals and found out where you had buried her. I through I could use her bones to absorb the power and become an elder but it didn't work".

Elijah whooshed to her and to Hayley's shock grabbed her by her throat and hissed "you violated my privacy".

Rebekah said "Elijah not now. Let's deal with this Davina business first".

Hayley asked Sophie "why do you want the harvest to be completed? As I understand you have to kill Davina to complete it".

Sophie said "when the harvest will be completed, the four sacrificed girls will come back. _My niece Monique_ will come back".

Everyone looked at each other and then Sophie suddenly said "your child will be New Orleans witch as I understand your mother was a witch too. May be we can use her bones to make me an elder".

Klaus at once stood up and said "NO".

Elijah turned to him slowly and said "Niklaus it is not a bad idea. Your child will be a living decedent of this family. She or he can make our mother a New Orleans witch if we burry her here".

Klaus looked at Hayley who was confused at his reaction for a minute and then it hit her _'because Klaus does not think that the baby is his'._

She said as the building shook again "it is not a bad idea in my opinion. We should give it a try".

Klaus snapped at her in anger and said "are you out of you damn mind. You know very well that child is not …" he stopped himself just in time from saying "mine". He looked at her amused expressions which flustered him further and then said after a slight hesitation "born yet and you are already letting them use him or her".

Hayley stood up and walked to him and said "if this child can save New Orleans and bring back those four girls then it is worth it" and then she was about to leave when he grabbed her by her arm and brought her close to him and said "you will not leave my sight in this horrendous conditions" and then he said with concern in his eyes "you are burning up again".

Hayley said "I know. I was going to get some medicines".

He said "I will come with you".

As she was taking her medicine he said "Hayley this will not work and you know why not?"

Hayley looked at him after gulping down her water "do you want to tell them the truth? Go ahead".

He looked at her angrily and then left the room.

When she came down they decided to complete the harvest and with Marcel carrying Davina they went to the cemetery. It was pouring down as Father Kieran performed the ritual of burying Esther whose body Klaus had been keeping in the basement. Klaus slit a small cut his hand with a knife and passed the knife to Hayley who was holding his arm with one to prevent herself from falling down as she had started to burn up again and holding the umbrella with the other hand. After Hayley put a cut on her hand she passed the knife to Elijah who passed to Rebekah who passed it to Father Kieran after putting a cut on her hand. Father Kieran dropped the blood on the coffin and put the soil on it. Klaus searched his pockets and found a tissue and pressed it against the cut on her hand with was not healing for some reason. Hayley resisted the urge to look into his eyes. She buried her face in his shoulder whereas Rebekah buried hers in Elijah's as Sophie slit Davina's throat. They all saw desperately as Davina didn't come back and Sophie cried and Marcel whooshed out of there. They all came back to the compound in a desperate mood after the event.

Hayley was pacing her room in agitation even though she felt like falling down. Harvest had failed. Davina had died. Marcel was broken. Sophie had become the elder but nothing good came out of it. None of the girl had come back.

Klaus came into the room and kicked the sofa in anger. Hayley startled at the sound and then walked to him and said "you couldn't do anything. The witches were not letting them go".

"But Marcel!" he said and then he went to the bathroom to change his clothes.

For the next few days where Marcel was upset with Klaus for letting the harvest complete, Hayley was getting weaker day by day. Instead of gaining weight she was losing it causing Klaus to get upset and burst in anger sometimes. Elijah, Marcel and Rebekah were at the receiving end of his outburst. They had no idea how to control him or calm him down.

Hayley was also confused by his reaction same as Klaus was. He would lay still late into night wondering why he was getting upset over someone's else's baby and then one day the his own mind answered "because it is her baby too and you have started caring about her and that baby too. _Doesn't matter whose baby it is. It is still a baby"_

The thought that he has started caring about her and the baby scared him most. One evening a week after the harvest he was pacing in his room as she was sitting in the parlor lost in those random thoughts. Earlier that day he had overheard her conversation on phone with a man. From that conversation he had gathered that the man she was talking to was her brother; the brother for whom she was doing everything and they had no idea about this condition of the will which surprised him a lot. As per that man the will was supposed to be read to them once he and his sister turned 21 which was a couple of years away right now. Until then they were getting a regular money from their trust fund to live nicely. Right now he was thinking about that conversation and the smile that was on her face when she was talking to him when his cell rang. It was Stefan to his surprise.

Klaus said sarcastically "who is dying Stefan?"

Stefan said "Katherine is dying and the only thing that can save her is your blood. I have talked to Elijah but he is not coming so can you come and help her.

Klaus thought for a moment; about his and Hayley's complicated situation, how it was becoming more and more difficult for him to control his emotions in her presence. He looked around at Hayley who had just entered the room and said "I will come"

She went to bed after changing her clothes and he went to sleep too while listening to those tiny heartbeats that had become part of his sleeping routine.

Next morning he went to Mystic Falls before she got up. Klaus went to see Katherine and stood there smirking as he saw her drifting off to death. He refused to give her his blood and walked out of the room, giving one last look to dying Katherine, to everyone's annoyance. As he was walking out he saw Caroline. Caroline was going to find Matt so he accompanied her. One thing led to another and his frustration about the Hayley and the baby, images playing in his mind about her and Jackson having sex, seeing Caroline after so long, their friendly banters made him loose control and he and Caroline ended up making out in the woods.

Late in the evening when he entered the compound thinking about his and Caroline interaction and was going upstairs when Elijah called him "Niklaus".

Klaus stopped and said with irritation "What is it brother? I really had a long day"

"Niklaus I want to talk to you about Hayley" Elijah said with reluctance.

Klaus turned and walked towards the parlor and said "what is it now?"

Elijah said "after you left, she was not feeling well so Rebekah sat with her but her condition got worsen and then…"

Klaus looked at Elijah and realized something is wrong. He asked anxiously "what happened?"

Elijah said reluctantly "Niklaus she lost the baby"


	12. Chapter 12 Loss and Deception

**_A/N: I hope you guys are not freaking out with the turn of events. Don't lose heart. She is it for him. After all it is a klayley fanfic _****_J_****_. I really had a hard time writing Hayley in this chapter. She will be heartbroken not just because she lost the baby but also she will find out about his indiscretion. I hope you like the way I wrote them. I tried not to go overboard with dramatization lolz. There will be some development on other front but basically this chapter is about them controlling the things that have gotten out of hand._**

* * *

><p><strong>Synopsis: <strong>_how will Klaus and Hayley deal with this loss. someone from Mikaelsons family will be kidnapped. _

Klaus couldn't believe his ears. He stared at Elijah for a while and then he whooshed out of parlor.

Klaus enters the room in a sprint and saw that she was lying in her bed facing in the opposite direction. Rebekah was sitting with her. She got up as she saw Klaus and left the room gently saying "sorry Nik".  
>Klaus walked to her and sat next to her on the bed. He knew that she was up from her shallow breathing.<br>Before he could say anything she asked "where were you?"  
>Klaus looked at her back and said "are you okay?"<br>Hayley said still not turning towards him "yes, I am fine. I asked you where you were."  
>He said in a low volume feeling dread in his stomach at her calm voice "I had to go to Mystic Falls".<br>She turned towards him then and asked him "how was it?"  
>He searched her face for something but there was nothing. HE tried to touch her cheek but she moved back from her touch making his eyes hardened. A part of him felt like leaving her alone but the other part told him to sit there and console her; the part that was telling him <em>'she has lost her baby'.<em>  
>He cleared his throat and said "Hayley I am sorry about the baby".<br>She looked at him with weird eyes and said "thanks".  
>Klaus would have felt better if she had started to scream or cry but she didn't. She just laid there looking at him and then she said "the baby is gone so the second phase of contract cannot be fulfilled".<br>Klaus snapped at her "why are you thinking about that right now?"

She kept quiet and after a while got up and moved him aside and was going to the bathroom when he turned her around forcibly and almost shouted "Talk. Talk to me about how you are feeling. Say something. Shout. Be angry. Why are you so calm?"

Klaus said to her again in frustration when she didn't say anything "shout scream, say something"

She just looked at him and then said "what do you want me to say? I lost our baby".

He stared at her and said "it was not your fault Hayley".

Hayley looked at him with disbelief and then said "did you hear me?! I lost _our baby_. Not Jackson's baby. _Our baby_".

It registered to him what she was saying and he held her by both arms and whispered "what?!"

Hayley said desperately "it was your baby" and then she was hitting him and screaming at him saying "_it was your baby_, you jerk. You thought I would sleep with someone else!" Her tears started falling, her hands were holding the front of his shirt and then she slid down on the ground crying.

Klaus stood there in shock and then he bent down to pick her up and took her to the bed and asked "why didn't you tell me?"

She shook her head without saying anything and hugged her knees and continued to cry. He then said "Hayley, I am so sorry. I doubted you. But you need to know that even if I had not known that it was my baby, I loved it because it was yours".

Hayley said desperately "you are lying. I don't believe a single thing you say. _Get out_" she shouted in the end.

When he didn't get up she slapped him hard on his face and then bent her head on her knees and started to cry again.

Klaus looked around as he sensed Elijah who said tentatively "Niklaus".

Klaus said in a tense voice "it is okay brother. Leave".

Elijah left after a couple of seconds and closed the door behind him. He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into a hug and said "I am sorry".

At first she resisted but then she let go when he was not letting her go and cried into his shoulder. She then asked not letting him go "what will happen now?"

Klaus patted her head and asked "what do you mean?"

Hayley said "I mean about the contract".

He felt his heart squeeze. He separated her from him gently and said "forget about the damn contract for a moment. You have just lost the baby"

Hayley said "I cannot forget about it. We got married because of that. Didn't we?"

He sighed and then asked her "what do you want to do?"

Hayley said desperately "I don't know".

He looked at her for a while and then said "we can always try again".

Hayley looked at him in shock and said "what?!"

Klaus stared at her for a minute shocked himself too at what he had suggested and then said "I said I will help you so I will help you. If you want to have another baby. We can try again. Now that I know that it was my baby so we can have another right?"

Hayley looked at him for a while and then shook her head slightly and said "no. I cannot do that to you. First one was an accident. I cannot take advantage of you".

And then she asked him "what were you doing in Mystic Falls?"

Klaus suddenly remember what happened in Mystic Falls and the guilt on his face made Hayley stare at him and she said slowly "did you meet someone?"

Klaus said hesitantly "Hayley I …"

Hayley looked at his expressions and a woman's intuition told her something. She slowly took her hands away from him said "tell me you didn't do anything with any of your old flames on your little trip which you were not supposed to do!"

When he didn't say anything she slapped him hard and said angrily "_you expect me to be loyal to you and you go and have sex with someone while I am carrying this child_".

When Klaus didn't move she shouted at the top of her lungs _"get the hell out_" and fell on the pillow and started to cry.

Klaus slowly got up and after looking at her for a minute he slowly left the room. He stood in the corridor for a minute and then whooshed out of compound.

Next morning when she woke up he was not in the room. She sat on her bed and then remembered what had happened, she hugged herself for a while and then she got up and after taking a shower, changing her clothes she went down.

As she walked into the parlor she saw Elijah who stood up at once on seeing her. She asked him "where is Klaus?"

Elijah said slowly "he hasn't been home since he left last night".

She sat down on the sofa. Elijah asked her "how are you feeling?"

Hayley smiled at him sadly and said "I will be okay in time".

And then she looked up as she sensed him. He was standing by the door looking at her. She felt like leaving the room but then she noticed Elijah standing there so she stayed there. He walked to her and sat next to her and said "Everything will be okay".

Hayley looked at his hand holding hers and felt like snatching them away from his as the image of him touching someone else less than 24 hours flashed before her eyes but Elijah was standing there and one of the condition of their contract was to keep up pretense in public and she will keep her end of bargain even if he had not kept his end she thought bitterly so she said softly "thank you".

Elijah excused himself from the room. As soon as he left, she let go of his hand and said in a low voice "I have not and will not forgive you ever for what you did to me. I was loyal to you even though this marriage was a sham but you were not".

Klaus didn't know what to say. He had been thinking about the same too all night and had not found an answer.

She got up to leave when he held by her arm and pulled her towards her and said "I will make it up to you".

Hayley snapped "how? By undoing the sleeping thing? Or letting me sleep with someone I want to?"

At those words his eyes hardened but he calmed himself down realizing how much she was hurt. He pulled her towards him and said "Hayley please give me one more chance" but she pushed him away by saying "Klaus please let me go" and then her knees buckled. He hastily picked her up and carried her to the sofa and yelled "Rebekah".

Rebekah was next to him in a second and then he bent on Hayley and said "she must be exhausted. She has not eaten anything since yesterday and with all that blood loss".

Klaus asked her in surprise "blood loss?"

Rebekah looked at him with exasperation and said "Nik, she lost the baby!"

Klaus stared at her and then looked at Hayley and gently picked her up and carried her to their room. Once in their room he bit into his wrist and put it against her lips. She refused to drink it and turned away. He got up and went to the kitchen and after looking into the fridge he took out the carton of milk and poured it in a glass and carried it upstairs after giving Rebekah and Elijah one fleeting glance.

Hayley was crying softly into her pillow when he lifted her up and put the glass against her lips and by some miracle she started to drink it.

He put the glass down and said "I want out".

Klaus looked at her in disbelief and said "what?"

Hayley said "I want out. I cannot do this anymore. I cannot help them. I want out".

Klaus stood up and ran his fingers through his hair and then he said "no" and left the room where as Hayley shouted "You have to listen to me".

Klaus didn't come home till late at night. By the time he came back, she was already asleep. He went to lie next to her and laid there with no sleep in his eyes. The absence of the sound of baby's heart beat was very much noticeable to him. His heart was breaking thinking about the loss they both had suffered; thinking about the loss she had suffered he corrected himself. He had only found about the baby to be his yesterday whereas she has known from the start that it was her baby. Klaus stared at the ceiling as the tears rolled down his temple and got absorbed in his pillow. He wondered if he was feeling this way about this loss when he didn't even know it was his then how he would have felt if he had known that it was his. Thinking about the distress and the hurt he had caused her in the past three weeks he turned towards her and as he was looking at her, she stirred and her hand fell on his hand. He looked at her hand on top of his and gently shifted his hand and held hers in his grasp and while looking at tear stained face he went to asleep soon.

When Hayley woke up she saw his face and his hand holding hers. She snatched hers away angrily making him open his eyes. He looked at her for a second and then he remembered everything and he pulled her towards him and said "stop that right now. I know you are angry at me and you have reason to be but you need to stop doing that and listen to me".

She didn't say a word he continued "I know what I did was wrong and I cannot undo it. I don't expect you to forgive me but can we try to talk about this situation maturely".

She looked at him for a while and said with a sigh "okay I will but don't think for a second that I will forgive you. You told me to not make a mockery of you and you yourself…" she couldn't finish the sentence as her voice became heavy. Klaus looked at her guiltily and said "yes I know. I am sorry it happened but I promise it will not happen again".

She said after a while "what I said about getting out, I mean it"

Klaus looked at her and asked her "is it because of the baby or because of us?"

She didn't say anything for a minute and then said "both".

He said "if it is both then I promise you that it will never happen again".

She said with exasperation "Klaus!"

He snapped at her now and said "no, I know you will have this deal with someone else and I wouldn't let you do that".

"_Why? Why do you care?_" she got up angrily and was leaving the bed when he pulled her back by holding her arm.

"Because I do have a heart and I realize what I did to you was cruel but I will not let you out of this. I know you will try to get ta deal with someone else and I don't think that is wise" Klaus said angrily.

Hayley was about to say something when the there was a knock on the door. Klaus groaned and got out of the bed. He unlocked the door and saw Elijah standing there. Elijah said "we have a situation".

Klaus looked back at her.

Hayley sensed that something had gone wrong. She got out of bed and walked to them.

Klaus asked Elijah "what happened?"

Elijah said "Marcel just informed me that Monique Deveraux has come back along with someone else from our past".

Hayley said "Monique is back!"

Klaus said "who?"

Elijah said looking at him "papa tunde, Genevieve remember Rebekah's friend before we fled from New Orleans and one of the witches who Marcel killed when the harvest took place originally, Bastiana".

Klaus said "what?!" Elijah took a deep breath and said "there is more"

When Klaus looked at him he said "Rebekah had gone missing and the signs show that Genevieve has kidnapped her".

Hayley gasped and held his arm instinctively.

Klaus said harshly "what?!"

Elijah said "I am going to look for her. I know you guys are suffering so I am going. I just wanted to tell you".

He then turned and left. Klaus turned to Hayley and said "I have to go but we will talk about it later. I want you to either stay here or go to the bayou where you will be safe".

Hayley said in an emotionless voice "Don't worry about me. Go find Rebekah".

He impulsively touched her cheek but she stepped back reminding him that she was still angry at him. He felt his heart sink further. He gave her one look and then whooshed to the bathroom and was out in a second and then whooshed out of the room. Hayley stood there staring at the place where he was standing seconds ago.


	13. Chapter 13 Goodbye my friend

**_Synopsis:_** _Klaus found a secret from his past that will cause a major reaction from him and someone he least expected will help him get back on his feet._

* * *

><p>Hayley was laying down on her bed thinking about the baby, Rebekah, him and the girl he slept with in Mystic Fall. She was already hating that girl even without knowing her. Every time she thought about that, her emotions got the better of her and she would start crying. She wondered <em>'why was she getting so emotion?<em> _Theirs was not a real marriage and she does not love him so why?'_ and then a voice said to her _'because you were expecting him to honor the conditions he had set in Hawaii'_. That made her even sadder. Her back was killing her so she stretched on the bed. She was worried about Rebekah. She was grieving for the baby. She rubbed her hand on her abdomen after lifting her shirt up where she knew was a baby a couple of days ago and now it was gone. She couldn't prevent the tears from falling. She wiped them aggressively chiding her to stop crying and think about other things. She started thinking of where Klaus and Elijah might be right now, have they found Rebekah, is she okay. And then she saw bloodied up Elijah walking in her room and asked her "do you know where Klaus is?"

Hayley sat up and with a sinking heart she said "no, he was supposed to be with you. What happened to you Elijah?"

Elijah said "No, I never saw him after leaving the compound and now I cannot find both of them".

Hayley put on her shoes when Elijah said "_No, you are not coming_. You are in no condition right now".

Hayley said "Elijah I…"

Elijah said sternly "No Hayley you cannot" and then he whooshed out.

Marcel walked in the parlor and said to Elijah "I think I have an idea where they could be".

Hayley was pacing her room when Elijah entered her room carrying Klaus on his shoulder. He put him down on the bed and said to her "you should look somewhere else I think."

Hayley asked him "what happened?" as she saw a big gash on Klaus's bare chest.

And then she screamed and held Elijah's hand as it dived into his chest. Klaus screamed in pain but Elijah kept his hand there and then pulled it out with a dagger in his hand. He stood up and went to the bathroom to wash his hands when Klaus whispered "Elijah"

As Elijah neared him he whispered in his ear "you will pay for this" and lost consciousness.

Hayley asked him "Elijah what happened? Where is Rebekah and who did that to Klaus?"

Elijah didn't look into her eyes and said "Rebekah is fine and I put the dagger in this chest" and then he left the room.

Hayley stood there silently when he came back with bags of blood in his hand. He gave them to Hayley and said "he will need them to get his strength back so give that to him when he wakes up" and then he left again.

Hayley stood there still trying to absorb what is going on when she saw him getting out of the bed. She went to him and held him as his knees buckled and was sliding down on the ground. She asked him "where are you going?"

Klaus looked up at her. Her hand was on chest and his hand was on her waist to steady him. He could see concern in her eyes which was hurting him more thinking what he had put her through in the last month. He said "leave me Hayley. I have to find Rebekah. She deceived me".

Hayley snapped at him and said "_don't be ridiculous_. She loves you and you, get back in the bed".

Somehow even in that weak condition she managed to put him in the bed when he said in a weak voice "she called my father to get me killed Hayley".

Hayley who was leaning back after putting him in the bed stopped and said "what?!"

Klaus shouted "_she called our father to get me killed so that she could be with Marcel_" and then he tried to get up.

Hayley pushed him back and said "No, I don't believe you".

Klaus smirked and said "Of course you don't love. Of course you don't".

Hayley still didn't believe him. She said "who told you that?"

Klaus winced in pain and said "Genevieve".

Hayley said "she must be lying"

Klaus laughed and said "she showed me her memory Hayley" and closed his eyes.

Hayley was quiet for a while and then she sat next to him on the bed and put the blood bag against his mouth. He opened his eyes and asked her "why are you taking care of me? I have hurt you so much"

He sucked the blood but kept his eyes focused on her. Hayley's eyes blurred for a second telling him that she had not forgotten what he had done to her. She then cleared her throat and said "there is a right time for everything" and helped him with more blood bags.

Klaus tried to get up again when she pushed him back and said angrily "you stay right there Klaus. You owe me that after what you have put me through. You stay right there".

Klaus closed his eyes after she took the empty bag from his hand and said "Can you get me a glass of water from the kitchen?"

As she was filling the glass from the dispenser in the fridge, she had a thought and she ran back and then cursed herself as she saw that the bed was empty and there were pieces of broken vase on the floor and he was gone.

She took out her cell and called him but the phone was not attended and then she called Elijah and told him "Elijah, Klaus had gone".

Elijah said angrily "where?"

Hayley said "I don't know. Please go after him. He is in a bad mood. He might hurt Rebekah".

Hayley was pacing the room anxiously looking at her cell again and again wondering when she will get the phone call from Elijah telling her everything is okay. She cursed herself for her stupidity for the hundredth time. A part of her mind was telling her to go look for him and the other was telling her to stay put so that if they come back she is there to calm him down.

The whole evening went by without any news from anyone of them. She couldn't calm down. Her back was killing her now. She has started to feel really weak but the worry about everyone was not letting her sleep or eat. When she got tired of pacing in the room she went to lie down on the bed and she didn't realize when she went to sleep. She woke up when she heard some commotion. She walked out of their room and saw court yard filled with vampires and that Marcel was standing in front of Klaus saying something. As she saw Klaus walked away from Marcel without saying anything Elijah came in and punched Marcel hard on his face making him fly across the court yard.

She stared at Klaus who had stopped while climbing the stairs and was looking at Elijah and Marcel who got up from the floor. She looked at Elijah who was saying to Marcel "You are banned from French Quarter. I am letting you go because of Niklaus and my sister. Leave and take your filthy minions with you"

Klaus smirked at Elijah and said "careful brother, you are becoming more like me by the day".

He started climbing up again and stopped when he saw her standing outside the door. He brushed past her and walked in the room. He walked to the walking closet and came back with a box in his hand. He sat on the sofa chair and opened the box slowly as she saw him. His expressions were so broken that Hayley forgot for a second that she was mad at him for cheating on her and for the baby. She walked to him and sat next to him and saw that he was holding a knight.

She asked him gingerly "what happened?"

Klaus said without looking at her "I let her go. She is free from the imprisonment of her brother" and to her shock a tear fell from his eyes.

She held his hand and asked "are you okay?"

He looked up. The look in his eyes broke her heart. He said in a low voice "as okay as anyone can be whose sister tried to kill him. As okay as anyone can be who just lost his child _before he knew it was his_. As okay as anyone can be who hurt his wife emotionally causing her to lose that baby".

Hayley at once said "you didn't make me lose that baby. Klaus trust me".

Klaus said "If I had treated you nicely you wouldn't have" and then he went to the bathroom, stripped out of his clothes and stood under the steaming shower to wash away every emotion, the guilt, the sadness he was feeling at that moment.

When he came out she was lying down in the bed. He looked at her for a moment and then laid next to her. They both were awake staring at the ceiling. Klaus was thinking about the mess he had made in his life, in her life, in Rebekah's life and in Elijah's life when suddenly he felt her holding his hand. He looked at her and said "thanks Hayley but I don't deserve it".

Hayley turned to him and put her hand on his shoulder and said "Don't think for a moment that I have forgiven you for cheating on me. I have not. But right now you need me and I am here for you. I want you to know that these two things are different and I am not confusing them".

He looked at the sad face sadly and said "I know. I broke your heart and I broke our pact".

She just stared at him and remembered the time in Hawaii when he was telling her those rules and a smile came on her lips when she remember how he was counting them and had forgotten the number at which he was. she said softly "yes you did."

Klaus couldn't say anything. He knew whatever he could said to her wouldn't be enough so he kept quiet and they both drifted off to sleep holding each other's hands.

Next morning when he woke up she was still holding his hand. He stayed there lost in thought and then he realized that he was trying to listen to the baby's heartbeat which broke his heart as he realized that he will never be able to hear that again.

As he was thinking that, he heard her voice "you are hurting me". He looked towards her and saw that her eyes were closed. He said softly to her "yes I know I did and I am sorry for that".

She said while opening her eyes "no, you are squeezing my hand very tight".

Klaus then realized that he was squeezing her hand.

He let go of her hand. She turned and faced towards the ceiling and then said "what is done is done. Let us think what we can do in future".

He looked at her and said thinking about what he had said to Rebekah "what is done is never undone. It stays with you reminding you of what you are, what you have done to make yours and the life of people around you miserable".

She smiled sadly at that and then she sat up and pulled her hair in a bun and said "anyway let's talk about something else".

He didn't say anything so she aid "I want you to lift the ban on Crescent wolves for visiting the French Quarter".

He looked at her and when didn't say anything she said "that is the least you can do for me right?"

When he didn't say anything she said in a low volume averting her eye "I think we should try to have another baby. That is the only way we can find out the next condition in the contract and get out of this marriage that is binding us together".

Klaus stared at her for a while and ignoring the pinch he felt at her desire to get out of this marriage he said "okay. Whenever you are ready".

She was getting out of bed when turned and said "and what happened with that girl will never happen again. I know our marriage is not real and we don't have any feelings for each other _but I will not let you do that to me again_".

And then went to the bathroom to change her clothes.

When she came of bathroom, he was still sitting on the bed lost in thoughts. Hayley asked him "what have you thought about my requests about the wolves now that you are in charge and Marcel is gone?"

Klaus got out of bed and went to the bathroom brushing her aside gently.

She was still standing there lost in thought when he came out. Hayley didn't realize that he was watching her. He couldn't bear to see so sadness on her face so he walked to her and gently touched her arm startling her. She quickly fixed a smile on her face surprising him and said "so how will you do that? Will you call him here or will go there?"

Klaus felt annoyed at her artificial chipper voice and said "stop that. Why are you pretending to be adjusting? Give it time and let it go naturally".

The smile on her face slipped and she whispered "I am afraid that might never happen. I don't know why I am so emotional. I never ever wanted a child, a husband so what is happening to me?"

The tears started falling form her eyes and she said with a teary laugh "see what I mean! I don't want to cry but I am crying".

Klaus said "Hayley you have lost a baby, a part of you so I assume that it is natural for you to feel that way" he looked at her for a moment and then lifted her chin and said "and I agree with you about us trying to have another baby. We will try as soon as you are ready"

She smiled at that and said "promise?"

He said "yes" and then he said "and you don't have to pretend to be happy in front of me. You want to be angry, sad, shout or depressed. Feel free to do that. Okay"

When she gave him a sad smile he smiled and said "I have some business to take care of. To clear up the mess that Papa Tunde and Genevieve has created. I will be back by tonight. Don't leave the house. You need to rest."

He looked at her for a minute and then left the room.

As he was walking down the stairs he got a call from Diego. Klaus asked him "why are you calling me Diego. Shouldn't you be with your new boss?"

Diego said "I have decided to stay with someone who will be able to rule New Orleans"

Klaus smirked at that and asked him "Why have you called?"

Diego said "A body of a witch has been found near the docks. He is black and it looks like it is some sort of sacrificial murder".

Thirty minutes later he and Elijah stood at the body of Papa Tunde and the signs showed that someone had sacrificed him. As he was standing on the dead body with Elijah his cell rang. It was Marcel. Klaus said sarcastically "hello Marcellus why are you calling me. Already bored of your ban?!"

Marcel said to him "That witch Bastiana hexed Cami's uncle, Kieran".

Klaus said "what?! I will check that" and cut him down

He immediately called Cami. When Cami answered the cell he said to her "I just heard from Marcel, I will be right there."

Cami said "No Klaus, don't come right now. If I need you I will ask you to come".

Klaus put the cell down and turned to Elijah who was sitting on his feet examining Papa Tunde's body "who could have done that?"

Elijah got up and said "some witch. We need to find out who it is".

He then asked "do you think Genevieve could have done that".

Klaus said angrily "let's go and ask her".

As they were walking through the grave yard Elijah asked him "how are you two doing?"

Klaus snapped at him "great brother. Great"

Elijah looked at him sideways recognizing his brother's tense expressions and didn't ask anything.

They found Genevieve in the alter room where the witches performed their rituals inside the grave yard. Klaus whooshed to her and grabbed her by her neck and hissed "who killed Papa Tunde?"

Genevieve raised her hands in the air making Klaus's grip loosen on her throat and then she waved her hand in the air making him fly across the room and fell on the plants. She then said "I don't know but another harvest girl is back if you guys are interested."

Elijah looked at Klaus who stood up immediately and asked "who?"

Genevieve said "Abigail".

She walked to Klaus and stood right in front of him and then ran her fingers on his chest seductively and said with a sweet smile "I don't know who killed Papa Tunde but I can find for you"

Klaus held her hand as it moved down on his torso, jerked it aside and hissed "You have till tomorrow" and he turned and left with Elijah following him.

Elijah said angrily "I want to tear her from limb to limb for what she did to Rebekah".

Klaus said "leave her be brother. She can be very useful to us".

Klaus then turned to Elijah and said "I am thinking of lifting the ban on Crescent wolves to visit the Quarter."

Elijah stared at his brother and said "why?"

Klaus said "because if we want peace in the area we cannot do it without doing that. You remember last time when we ruled New Orleans we united all the factions. I think that can be achieved again and the first step to doing that will be if we allow the wolves to access the Quarter."

Elijah nodded after a while and said "then we need to form a peace treaty."

When Klaus didn't say anything he asked him "are you up for it?"

Klaus said "Oh I can manage this at any time".

But Elijah could see the through the mask that Klaus always put on to prevent himself from getting hurt further.

In the afternoon Genevieve called Klaus and said "Sophie is dead, she was the one who had killed Papa Tunde".

Klaus said "I don't believe it. Sophie didn't look that type. Why would she kill papa Tunde? He was more powerful than her".

Genevieve was quiet for a moment and then said "harvest is completed so witches are really powerful now. I am sure Sophie was a match for him and as for who killed her, I have no idea. But from the way her body looked when found it seemed like a revenge from the ancestors."

Klaus asked "why?"

Genevieve said "because she didn't let the harvest be completed".

And then she said "now you know everything. Can both our factions live in peace?"

Klaus didn't answer her and cut her off.

He looked up as Hayley entered the room and asked her "how are you doing?"

Hayley nodded and asked him "who died?"

Klaus sighed at her dismissive attitude and said "Papa Tunde and Sophie"

Hayley said "Sophie! How?"

Klaus said "I don't know but I will find out".

And then he added "Elijah and I have decided to lift the ban on the wolves".

She smiled at that and said "thank you". She then turned and went to upstairs to their room.


	14. Chapter 14 Adjustment

**_A/N: This chapter became longer than initially intended to. I hope you like it. I am not too happy with it :(_**

**_Synopsis:_**_Klaus and Hayley deal with their loss and Klaus helps Hayley on her first full moon after she lost the baby_

* * *

><p>Even though he wanted to help her, he couldn't bring himself up to spend time with her. Every time he would look at her he would feel guilty so he started spending less and less time with her whereas Elijah got busy planning on making a peace treaty contract with all the factions. He would just say a couple of sentences to Hayley before leaving the house and before going to sleep. He distracted his mind from what happened with Rebekah and Hayley by locating his birth father's pack deep in the bayou and was trying to get to know them better. At home for Elijah's sake, he and Hayley tried their best to appear as normal settled couple coping.<p>

Hayley had started to realize that he was avoiding her because of what he did to her. A part of her was happy but the other part felt bad for him. She walked onto him a couple of times looking at that knight which she knew by now that he had given to Rebekah when he was 10 years old. She would lay awake late into night thinking _'why wouldn't he share things with other? Why wouldn't he ever mention her? Say that he misses her'_.

Elijah kept himself occupied by dwelling into coming up with some sort of peace treaty to take his mind of Rebekah's betrayal and the loss that the family has suffered. He had noticed a coldness between Klaus and Hayley but then he thought about what they have been through so he let them deal with it on their own. Often he would walk in the parlor and see them sitting quietly; him reading a book and her just staring into the empty space quietly. He didn't know how to help them.

She liked it best when she was sitting with him in their room, art studio or in the parlor lost in her thoughts with no expectations of being involved in a conversation while he would be either reading a book or painting in his art studio. She liked it best when she would suddenly start yelling at him at leaving his shirt or jacket or towel lying around in the room. She liked it best when he would just listen to her yelling and then gently take away his things from her hand without saying a single thing making her feel guilty for her outburst and then hold her in his arms until she calms down. Her resentment towards him for sleeping with that girl whose name she has not bothered to ask was reducing with time. She had managed to do that by reminding herself again and again that theirs was a not real marriage and they don't love each other.

Klaus was lost about how to help her. He had asked her to visit bayou; her pack, but Hayley had refused. On his insistence about her reluctance to visit the bayou she told him that she was not invited there anymore because of their marriage which angered Klaus a lot. He felt like breaking their necks when he found out but Hayley stopped him by telling him "they were not wrong. Vampire and werewolves have been enemies for so long that it will take some time for them to get used to the idea". So he was doing the only thing that he could think of to help her- just let her be herself. He had realized that she needed to be herself at least in front of him. He didn't mind when she would start yelling at him out of blue or when she would grab his hand during the night or when she would start crying in the middle of night make him feel helpless. His guilt for treating her so badly, making her lose that baby and sleeping with Caroline was magnifying with the passage of time.

The worst was when Hayley walked to him while he was reading a book in the parlor after two week of her losing the baby and said desperately "Klaus I don't know where to go? My pack is not letting me visit them because I married you and today is full moon. I know I will turn as I am not pregnant anymore. What should I do?"

Klaus looked at her sad face and then stood up and said "I will come with you".

Hayley asked him in surprise "what?!"

Klaus smiled for the first time in the last two weeks and said "I am a part wolf remember. I can turn. I don't turn but that does not mean that I cannot turn".

Hayley stared at him for a while and then said "you would do that? When was the last time you became a wolf".

Klaus smiled at that and said "that is the least I can do for doing what I have done to you and as for when was the last time I turned to a full moon. Well that was when I broke my curse two years old".

Hayley sat next to him and asked him "what was the curse about?"

Klaus said with a smile "some other day".

She got up and said "Why some other day? Why not today before the full moon?" and then she left him while he picked up the book he was reading when she had come to him.

Later that evening he came to their room and said to her "let's go".

She looked at the clock and said "it is too early."

Klaus said "I know. I just thought it would be good to just sit there and wait for the moon to come out."

She looked at him in surprise and then nodded. She said "let me pack some clothes". She asked him "you?"

Klaus said with distraction "anything you pick is fine."

She stared at him for a moment and realized that he was not totally there so she went to the walking closet and picked a shirt and jeans for him and a pants and shirt for herself too. She put them in a duffle bag and came out. As they walked down he stopped at the parlor and said to Elijah who was working on the treaty "It is full moon. Hayley and I are going out to the bayou."

Elijah looked at them in surprise and then it clicked him _'she was no longer pregnant'._ He nodded. Klaus and Hayley turned and left.

She asked him "where will we be going?"

Klaus said "I have a place in my mind. I found it when I was looking for my pack".

When he didn't go into the details about them Hayley didn't ask him anything about his pack. Thirty minutes later he stopped the car near a grove of trees. Hayley got out and followed him into the thickest of the forest. They kept walking for about twenty minutes and then they saw a clearing surrounded by some trees and a lake in front of them.

Klaus sat under a tree and leaned against it. She looked around and said "this is nice".

When he didn't say anything she looked at him and caught him looking at her. She walked to him and sat opposite him and said "we have two hours before the moon so tell me."

He didn't make a move for a moment and as Hayley thought that he was not going to, he lifted his hands and touched them on her temple.

As Hayley saw the memories started flowing through her mind making her eyes start to water. When the last image of him being chained on that cross and begging for Elijah to help him flowed through her mind he took away his hand and leaned back against the tree trunk without saying anything and closed his eyes.

She said "your father was a dick you know. No one should have to go through what you went through".

Klaus said with a smile still keeping his eyes closed "you are the first person who had shared these memories of mine!"

Hayley smiled at him and then she did something totally unexpected, she shifted from her spot and scooted next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Klaus looked at her bent head and asked her "are you nervous?"

Hayley said linking her arm through his "about what?"

Klaus smiled at that gesture and said "about the full moon".

She was quiet for a moment and then said "no, you?"

Klaus said "hmm. I don't know. I have not changed willingly for a while now so it will be a different experience for sure".

She suddenly looked up and said "you will not see me when we turn okay?"

Klaus started to laugh at that; his first genuine laugh since their honeymoon. He asked her "you mean I cannot see you naked?!"

She felt flustered and said "yes".

Klaus said "don't be ridiculous. I am your husband. We had slept together and I remember your…" he stopped as he saw her cheek getting red in that dark.

He then asked her "what if I tell you that you cannot see me before or after turning?"

She said with a smile" I would probably say the same thing that you were about to say" making him laugh again.

When the moon reached the apex she felt her first bone cracked and she stood up and looked at Klaus who understood. She said "look in the other direction".

Klaus said with exasperation "Hayley!"

She said a little loudly "now" as the pain shot through her body with more of her bones breaking. Klaus wanted to hold her while she turned but she grabbed his arms and turned him away from her forcibly and moaned as her bones continued to change form.

Klaus thought the best way to help her is to turn himself too. So he concentrated and let his body change form. He had forgotten how much it hurts – the breaking of the bones, with each break of the bone, there was agony that he couldn't tolerate. When he fully turned he looked towards her. She had turned quicker than him probably because she was used to turning whereas his body was not used to. He was surprised to realize that she was not a black wolf rather more of a greyish white wolf. She walked towards him and sat down next to him. He sat down next to her too with their paws touching each other's. They both stayed there when he heard other howls. She recognized them to be her packs but she didn't feel like going there so she kept on sitting there. And then Klaus stood up and started walking in one direction, Hayley followed him. He turned towards her and then started running in that direction. She followed him. After a couple of minutes she caught up with him and looked in the direction where he was looking across the bayou. She could see some huts and some wolves running around. She at once understood what he was showing her. She stood next to him and impulsively nuzzled her head against his.

Klaus turned his head in her direction at that and then after looking at his pack he turned around and walked back to where they had turned. Both of them sat there quietly until the moon disappeared.

As she changed back she felt a jacket being wrapped around her naked body. She looked up at him and saw that he had his pants on and was pulling his shirt down his head. She got up and pulled his jacket around her closer and started to put on her clothes that he handed her over. After putting on her clothes she looked at him and saw him looking in the opposite direction. She walked to him and touched his shoulder and said "thanks". He smiled at her and then holding her hand he led her back to the car and they drove home in quiet.

As soon as their head touched the pillows they went to sleep. When she woke up she was still holding his hand. She wondered _'why has she stated to hold his hand so much. Why does it make her feel warm and calm?'_ but she couldn't figure out why. She gently took it out of his grasp and went to the bathroom to take a shower and change her clothes.

He was still sleeping when she came out so she opened the door slowly and walked down to the parlor.

He joined her later. Elijah and Klaus arranged a meeting with vampires and witches to make a peace treaty in which Jackson and Oliver were invited too. Hayley sat next to Klaus. When Elijah nominated Jackson to be representative of werewolves, Klaus felt her hand squeeze his under the table. He looked at her sideways and squeezed her hand too making her realize what she was doing. He cleared his throat and said "shouldn't Hayley have a say so in werewolf matter?"

Before Jackson could say anything Oliver said harshly "she is not one of us now. She married a hybrid. She has deceived her…."

Before he could finish his sentence Klaus was on his feet and was holding him by his neck and hissing "you were saying?!"

Elijah stood up and said "Niklaus, sit".

Klaus threw Oliver away from him and turned and sat next to Hayley who said to his amusement "I might have married a hybrid but I am still a werewolf. I am the last of Labanoir family and being that I am the royalty. You cannot take that right from me Jackson."

Jackson said calmly "yes you are werewolf. You are the last of Labanoir family but you cannot represent wolves. Your interests lie with them so you are welcome to be part of the pack but you will not lead them."

Hayley was about to get up when Klaus held her hand and said "that's fair".

The effort to get everyone on board about the peace treaty was long and seemed endless to Klaus who just wanted to break everyone's neck who was not agreeing with Elijah but to honor his brother's wishes to deal in peace he kept his quiet and peace.

And then Father Kieran who was representing the human faction and was under the influence of hex lost his mind and started thrashing things which was the breaking point for him so Klaus hit him to Elijah's annoyance in the head to calm him down making him unconscious.

Elijah snapped at him "now how are we going to complete his peace treaty".

Klaus said casually "I can get Cami for you"

Without waiting for his reply he whooshed out and in a couple of minutes he was back with screaming Cami.  
>Hayley looked at her from across the table. She had never met Cami before but had heard her name from Elijah a lot and she knew that Klaus had been spending a lot of time with her before they had lost the baby.<p>

Cami slapped Klaus's hand away and scanned the table and then she darted to her unconscious uncle and looked at Klaus who said casually "he is still alive. But he cannot represent human faction so I have nominated you to take his seat?"

"What?! Are you crazy? NO, I don't want to represent the human faction" Cami snapped at him.

"I can do that" a voice said from the door.

Elijah slowly stood up and walked to the lady dressed in gray suit and said "who are you?"

She said "my name is Francesca Correa. I am the owner of Palace Royale Casino. My family has been living in New Orleans for generations and I would like to represent human faction as I have connections to all major branches of government."

Elijah looked at Klaus who shrugged his shoulders and walked back to Hayley. He realized that Hayley was staring at Cami who was bend over Kieran checking him out.

He then walked towards Cami and Kieran and picked up Kieran and said to Elijah "you get that treaty signed and I will come back after dropping Kieran and Cami off".

Hayley couldn't help but feel jealous even though a part of her mind was telling her that Kieran needed Klaus's help.

That night he didn't come home before she went to sleep. When she woke up he was gone. She laid there for a few minutes and realized that this was the first time he had not woken up next to her after they had lost the baby. That day she didn't see him all day. She didn't want to ask Elijah as to not make him suspicious of anything.

Next week Klaus was home less time and with Cami more. Kieran condition was getting worse with time. When after a week his condition didn't improve, Klaus went to the grave yard to talk to Bastiana and stopped when he saw a small group gathered around a body. He walked towards him and stopped when he saw Bastiana dead body on the ground and the witches standing over her. He walked to Sabine and asked her "what has happened?"

Sabine said "we don't know but we found her dead and Davina is back."

Klaus said "what?!"

Sabine said "yes, she is back."

Klaus left the cemetery wondering about what is going on? First Sophie and now Bastiana. By the time he got home it was late and Hayley had gone to sleep. He stood there looking at her thinking about how he had been spending very less time with her latterly, how Kieran condition was worrying him and Cami was really upset and she needed something to help her. Because of him Elijah had banned Marcel from the quarter so he couldn't be there to help her.

After changing his clothes he got in the bed with her and went to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Hayley opened her eyes and looked at his face which reflected a lot of distress. She sighed and turned away from him and went to sleep.

Next morning when she woke up, she didn't move for a minute and then startled when she heard his voice "how are you doing?"

She turned towards him and said "I thought you would be gone by now" making him realize how less they had seen or talked to each other.

He said rubbing the back of his neck "I am sorry I have not been there for you latterly but I have been preoccupied. Kieran is not feeling well. I don't think there is any way of saving him. Bastiana, the witch who hexed him is dead and guess what? Davina is back."

Hayley sat up immediately and said "what?!"

And then asked "does Marcel know?"

Klaus said "no. he is still banned from entering the Quarter remember."

She said "yes. Have you seen her yet?"

Klaus looked into her tired eyes and said "no, I have not. I asked you how you are doing"

Hayley ignored his question and said to him "I talked to my brother yesterday. He had his graduation tomorrow and he wants me to attend it"

Klaus looked at her for a while and then said "sure. Where does he go to?"

Hayley said "Dallas"

Klaus said slowly "okay, when do you want to go?"

Hayley looked at him wondering _'Is he so eager for me to leave so that he can spend time with Cami?'_

Klaus on the other hand was thinking _'how long she will be gone?'_ He started to get off the bed and asked while his back was towards her "when do you want to leave?"

Hayley felt disheartened by that somehow and said "tomorrow and will be back by next Friday."

Klaus said "okay". He walked around the bed and stood next to her and said " I asked you how are you doing?"

She said with a smile "I am fine Klaus". He searched her face to see any signs of happiness but couldn't find any so he sighed and went to the bathroom. He stood under the shower thinking about how it will feel without her. He had gotten used to seeing her in his room 24/7.

Hayley was really disappointed by his lack of reaction for her going away for that long and then she said to herself _'why is she disappointed? It is not like they love each other or anything like that'_

When he came all dressed up, she asked him "Klaus do you want to come?"

Klaus wanted to say "yes" but then he thought about Kieran and what he and Cami were going through. She had asked his help and needed him so he said "I cannot. I have to attend to Kieran. Cami needs me here."

Hayley felt like yelling at him "and what about me?" but she said after fixing a smile on her face "okay I understand" and then she went to bathroom too.

Klaus had seen the disappointment on her face but he couldn't do anything so he slightly shook his head and went down.

He got a last minute flight for her for that evening. The drive to the airport was quiet one. Hayley said after sometime "we have to do something about that contract"

Klaus said "yes. What do you propose?"

Hayley looked at him and said "I already proposed something."

Klaus looked at her and said "yes I know and I said whenever you are ready".

She said "when I get back"

Klaus said "hmm" and then they fell quiet again.

After checking her in, he impulsively hugged her and said "enjoy and forget about New Orleans for these seven days. Forget about the past two months of your life, alright"

She said "not all of it was bad, I want to forget some parts of it but some I never want to forget" she then looked at him for a while and said with hesitation "Klaus…" but she couldn't finish her sentence.

He asked her "what?"

Hayley opened her mouth when her gaze fell on a very pretty girl looking at Klaus. As she stared at the girl absentmindedly she blushed and turned away. Klaus's eyes followed her gaze and saw the back of the girl walking away from them. He asked her again "what, love?"

She asked him after some hesitation "you will honor our relationship and will tell me if you fall for someone right?"

His eyes hardened, the casual relaxed expressions disappeared and he said "what?!"

Hayley said with hesitation "you have been spending a lot of time with Cami and Genevieve."

Klaus stared at her for a moment and it hit him how insecure she had been feeling about him and Cami. As he stared at her she said "forget I asked. I am sure it is nothing".

She turned to leave when he stopped her by holding her arm. He looked into her eyes and said "there is nothing going on between Cami and me or Genevieve and me. Please trust me. I will not do that to you again" and then he leaned in and kissed her on her cheek. She smiled and squeezed his hand gently and left.

He stood there for a while and as she disappeared inside the building he left too feeling guilty about his past indiscretions which has caused her to doubt him.

That night he felt her absence very strongly. For the past two months, apart from that night when she had lost the baby, he had gone to bed with her sleeping next to him and today she was not there. He tossed and turned for a long time and then eventually managed to get some sleep.

Hayley looked at the unoccupied side of the hotel bed where she was staying during her visit. She could almost imagine him lying there staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about what she had asked him while leaving and cursed herself for asking such a question and while debating about whether she should have asked him or not she went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15 Peace treaty

**_A/N: Okay so I cannot do anything else to make it better. YOu have to accept this one as it is :). Klayley sex is coming up but I want to give you a little warning. I am bad in writing sex scenes as most of you must know by now lolz. I cannot go into much details about them so please bear with me._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Synopsis: <em>**_Elijah has managed to make a peace treaty but will it go as smoothly as he had hoped it to go. Klaus and Hayley will try to complete the second condition of the contract. _

He had not realized how much he will miss her. The time he spend in his room, he felt her absence. He would have preferred her screaming and shouting at him to this quiet. All these feelings were confusing him. He had started to wonder _'is he falling for his wife?' _

Elijah also noticed a change in him ever since Hayley had gone. He was spending less and less time at home and was more brooding than usual. He would try to engage him in conversation only to be snapped at or disagreed with.

Elijah walked into the parlor and said "Let's go. We have a meeting in the church about the treaty"

Klaus got up and said with irritation "I am not going. I will break each and every ones neck if I am there. If you want that, I will come but if you don't then don't force me"

For the next three days Elijah would leave for that meeting and come back late exhausted after all those endless arguments.

Klaus laughed at him when he came back looking frustrated the second day and said "why don't you just kill them all and bring new people to sign the treaty?" just to earn an annoying look from him.

On the third day He was painting in his studio when Elijah came in and said to him "now sign here Niklaus".

Klaus looked at him with a smirk and said "good job brother, I hope this holds" and he signed his name on the treaty.

Elijah said "I am thinking of throwing a party to honor this treaty."

Klaus got busy with his painting and said "sure, let Hayley come back first and then you can throw your party."

He didn't see the smile that appeared on Elijah's face. Elijah turned and left him alone.

Next day Klaus went to his pack and asked Cary after showing him the ring "what do you know about the stone that came with this ring?"

Cary said "I don't know, when I got this ring, there was no stone in it."

Klaus then went back home. Hayley was constantly in his mind which was starting to frustrate and annoy him now so to distract him from her for the next two days he got busy helping Cami with Kieran who was getting worse by the day. He approached Genevieve to help him but she refused saying that these type of hexes cannot be undone. During the day he was helping Cami with Kieran and at night time he kept himself busy by coming up with theories about the stone and then after two days it clicked him. He opened his mother's grimoire and started going through and found what he was looking for. He smiled and closed the book. He had found the stone that was used in the ring. Now it was only the matter of getting hand on that stone.

He looked sideways and saw her side of the bed empty and wondered what would she be doing and why haven't they talked to each other for these past 6 days.

He couldn't sleep so he got up and after changing his clothes, he left the house. French Quarter was quiet at this time of night. He ideally strolled on the street and then sat on a bench and got lost in his thoughts; about when he had first met her, when she had proposed him, when … and then a thought occurred to him and he started laughing. He said to himself "I could have compelled that damn lawyer to tell her everything."

He wondered why didn't he do that and came up with nothing that made sense to him. He reasoned with himself that he couldn't have fallen in love with her so why? After sitting her for two hours and not satisfying himself with anything he went back.

As he entered his room, he stopped in surprise as he saw her sleeping on the bed. At first he thought he was imagining it but then he realized no, she was actually there. He didn't know when a smile started to appear on his face. He turned and went to Elijah's room and after knocking entered the room. He asked Elijah "when did she come back?"

Elijah said "right after you left. She said she wanted to surprise you. I guess she did."

When he turned to leave Elijah said "I think she is hiding something."

Klaus asked him "why do you say that?"

"She looked distracted when she was talking to me" Elijah said casually.

Klaus was quiet for a moment and then he realized that Elijah was expecting him to say something so he said "hmm, I will find out." And went to his room.

He closed the door and after changing his clothes, he went to sleep next to her.

Next morning when he woke up he half expected her not to be there but when he saw her sleeping next to him he took a sigh of relief. She looked peaceful. He had not realized until this moment how much he looked forward to seeing her in his bed. With that thought he got up in frustration and went to take a shower.

When she woke up, she didn't see him next to him. After touching the empty bed, she realized that he must have gotten up not long ago. As she was straightening the bed convers, she heard the bathroom door close. She turned to him and smiled.

Klaus asked her "how was it? I thought you were coming tonight."

Hayley said turning her face away from him "Dallas was great. It was nice to see Kevin and Sarah after so long. Graduation was fun. We did a lot of stuff…"

Klaus suddenly realized that she was ranting so he walked to her and said "what happened?" after turning her towards him.

She looked up slowly and said "nothing".

"Hayley!" he said "I know something happened so tell me what happened?"

Hayley said dejectedly "Sarah and Kevin don't want me to be part of their lives"

Klaus said in a loud voice "what?!"

Hayley said with exasperation "I told them who I am and they want me gone."

And then she winced and Klaus realized that he was squeezing her shoulders and said "so what have you been doing all this time there?"

Hayley said in a depressed voice "I told them yesterday. I didn't want to ruin such an important event of his life. They didn't react the way I thought they would."

Klaus pulled her in a hug. He wrapped his arm around her and said in her hair "I know what you must be feeling. I am sure they will come around. You said that you were close right?"

Hayley said in his chest "yes but now I am not what they loved."

Klaus said "when they will come around the initial shock they will love you even more."

Hayley separated herself from him, gave him a sad smile and said "thank you for saying that. Do you think they will tell people about me?"

Klaus shook his head and said "don't worry about that. No one in their right mind will believe them."

That made Hayley laugh and she said "okay I will come down after changing my clothes".

After she went to the bathroom, Klaus stood there for a minute and then turned and went down.

Klaus walked into the parlor and saw Elijah looking at the treaty. He asked him "do you think that peace treaty will work?"

Elijah said "honestly, I don't know."

He then asked him tentatively "have you talked to Rebekah?"

Klaus looked at him and said "no, have you?"

Hayley entered the parlor with a cup of coffee in her hand and asked them "who?" and then she said to Elijah "good morning Elijah"

Elijah said "Good morning Hayley and No brother I have not. I am sure she will call soon once she has settled down somewhere."

Hayley at once understood who they were talking about so she kept quiet.

Klaus was quiet for a moment and then he said "I think the party should be a good place to see where we are at the moment. Have you told Hayley about the party?"

Klaus said "not yet" and then he filled her up with the details of the treaty and the party.

Hayley said "I think it is a good idea. It will definitely liven up things here."

Klaus smiled at that. Elijah said "okay then, I will send the invitation". He got up and left.

Hayley asked Klaus in surprise "where is he going?"

Klaus said picking up the book "to send the invitations".

Elijah was gone all day. When he came back Klaus was painting in his art studio. He walked and after nodding at Hayley he said "so harvest girls representing witches, Diego representing the vampires of the French Quarter and Jackson representing the wolves and Cami representing the human faction as father Kieran is getting worse with the day."

He turned to Klaus and said "I think Genevieve can help but she might not be willing to do that."

Klaus put the paints down and wiped his hand with the towel and said "sure she can but why would she? What is the motive?"

She was zipping up her dress when she felt his fingers at the back of her dress pulling the zipper up slowly. He said "will you be okay seeing Jackson representing your pack?"

Hayley said after a few minutes "yes."

He said to her "you look beautiful."

Hayley smiled and said "you don't look bad yourself" scanning his black suit with red tie.

As they went down together Elijah looked up and said "about time"

Klaus asked him sarcastically "what is it brother? You sound nervous. Afraid that your peace treaty will be broken?"

Hayley was scanning the court yard which was beautifully set up with long tables laden with Hors d'oeuvre, Champaign and what not. She turned towards Elijah and asked him "when did you get to do that?"

Elijah who was about to snap at Klaus looked at her and was about to say something when Klaus cut him off by saying "oh love when you can compel people to do anything you don't need time then" and then he said "excuse me I think our guest are arriving."

Hayley followed his gaze and saw Genevieve, Sabine, Davina, Abigail entering the court yard. Klaus linked his arm with hers and said "love, come greet our guest."

She walked with him to greet them. Klaus said sarcastically to Davina "It is nice to see you come back Davina. How was the other side?"' earning him a stare from not only Davina and 'the rest of witches but from Hayley too.

Hayley's attention diverted when she saw Jackson walk in with Oliver and a couple of more werewolves whom she knew from the bayou. Jackson nodded at Hayley and went in.

She was looking at the people mingling with each other, chatting when the music started playing and a hand appeared out of no where. She smiled and took his hand as he pulled her closed to her and they danced on the soft music playing in the back ground. Suddenly she looked up and caught him looking at her. She became flustered and her heart beat fastening. She wondered _'what just happened?'_

Klaus could hear her heart beat fastening and a smile spread on his lips. He twirled her around and when he pulled her against him again, he felt her getting conscious so he said "so what do you think of Mikaelsons' party?"

Hayley looked into his eyes and said "so far so good". She was feeling very nervous around him all of a sudden as his eyes were not leaving hers. So she looked around and saw Elijah talking to a woman. He asked Klaus "who is that whom Elijah is talking to?"

Klaus said without taking off his eyes off of her "that is Sabine, Sophie's friend." And then he smiled as she stepped on his shoes. At the same moment the music stopped playing. Hayley stopped moving but he didn't let her hand go. He pulled her close to him with a jerk and whispered "are you nervous around me, love?"

Hayley didn't know what to say and thanked her luck when someone said "can I cut in?"

She reluctantly looked away from his stare and saw that it was Jackson. Jackson asked her "can I have this dance with you?"

Before Klaus could say anything she said "sure" and gently freed her hand from his suddenly gotten tight grasp.

Klaus stood aside watching Hayley with Jackson when Elijah walked to him and said "Niklaus you remember Francesca Currea, the owner of Palace Royale casino."

Klaus shook the hand extended to him and said "yes of course. Nice to meet you again".

And then there was a loud bang. He turned just in time to see Oliver and Diego going at each other throat. Elijah whooshed to them and separated them. He pinned Oliver against the wall whereas Jackson pinned Diego under a wooden broken leg of the chair.

Klaus recovered from the initial surprise and then an amused smile appeared on his face. And then that smile spread on his lips as Hayley said "kill him, kill each other. That is what we want right?"

Elijah straightened and said "Hayley why don't you stay out of it?"

Hayley said "no Elijah I will not stay out of it. I am a Mikaelsons but I have not forgotten that I am a werewolf first. If werewolves are bad then so are witches and so are vampires so why just be angry at werewolves. Everyone should kill each other and get over with".

Francesca said to Klaus "aren't you going to stop it?"

Klaus shook his head still smiling "no".

Elijah let go of Oliver and Jackson let go of Diego. He looked towards the crowd and said in a calming voice "I apologize for this little mishap. But now we are all going to obey the peace treaty and act appropriately for the remaining evening".

He then went to a table and picked up a drink and gulped it down. Klaus walked to Hayley, linked his arm through hers and whispered "not bad little wolf. I liked your little speech"

Hayley said nervously "I hope Elijah is not too upset with me."

Klaus smiled and said casually "he is a big boy. He will get over it."

She asked him "where is Cami? I have not seen her"

Klaus said with a smile "still jealous? I thought you would be over by now."

Hayley snapped and said "don't be ridiculous. Why would I be jealous? I was just wondering where she is and how is her uncle?"

Klaus answered seriously "Kieran is not well. And no one can help him"

"Have you asked the witches?" Hayley asked

"Of course I have but nothing can be done" Klaus said.

That night when he turned to sleep after turning off the lamp she said to him "Klaus?"

He turned towards her and looked at her questioningly. She said "tonight?"

He understood immediately and said "Hayley they don't want you to be part of their family. Why are you helping them?"

Hayley said "they don't want me to be part of their family but I think of them as my family. I am already deep under so what is the harm in going through with all of it now?"

He stared at her for a moment and then nodded silently. He pulled her towards him. He looked into her eyes and asked "are you sure?" as his hand slipped under her shirt.

Hayley felt a shiver ran through her body and a vivid memory of the night when they had conceived their child came into her mind. She searched his face for something but it was emotionless so she nodded. Klaus pulled the shirt off of her head without his eyes leaving hers and then they shifted down to her porcelain lean body. He gently touched her bare torso and leaned in to kiss it thinking of the baby that had resided under it a month ago. Thinking of that baby he looked up and said "Hayley I am sorry I cannot. Not tonight."

She looked at him for a while and then nodded. His kiss on her stomach had reminded her of the loss too. She sat up with her legs hanging off the bed and her back towards him. As she was putting her shirt on he held her hands reaching from behind her and took the shirt away from her hand and then he was kissing her on the side of her neck. She still had her back towards him and he was on his knees behind her. His hands moved from her bare torso from her stomach to her bra and when they reached her breast he gently squeezed them making her body arch and fell against his chest.

And then he pulled her on him so that her legs were on either side of him. He leaned in and kissed her neck and while keeping one hand on her back he leaned in further making her body arch backwards until her back was totally arched back and his lips had moved from the side of her neck to the front of her throat and now were moving down to her breast while at the same time his fingers were unclasping her bra hooks and with one slick movement he had taken it off. Her body jerked back in the sitting position as his lips met the peeks of her breast. She gasped and grabbed his hair in her fist and moaned his name. His hand on her back traveled down and rested on the belt of her pajamas as hers sneaked under his shirt and took it off.

She suddenly laughed and pushed him back on the bed. Seeing her laughter made him relax further. She looked at his bare chest and touched it gingerly and then she smiled making his heart flutter. She bend her head down and kissed him on his chest. She shifted her position on his body to lying on him as her lips traveled from his chest to his ribs to just above the stomach where his pants were resting. She could feel his hand travelling her back and her thumbs stroking her breasts. She gently kissed him on his stomach just above where his pants were resting on his lean waist. He flipped her over using his hybrid speed sending her into a laughter. He said with a smile "you think that is funny!"

She laughed and said "Who says I am laughing because I think it is funny. May be I love it". She touched his cheek as she realized that this was the look she remembered from that night on their honey moon.

As Klaus was staring at her, her hands started to pull his pants down. He balanced himself on one hand and with others he started to take off her pajamas. When they were both out of their clothes, Klaus laid on her and then his gaze fell on her pink soft smiling lips and suddenly an urge to kiss them rose in him. Her hands were caressing his shoulders. He gently traced her lips with his fingers to her surprise and then he took one of her hand and put them on them and as he saw her eyes widening in alarm he bend down and kissed her fingers and winked at her and then he was devouring her a little aggressively making her squirm, moan and hold on to him. She didn't know when her legs got wrapped around him and he was inside her. He was moving in her and making her moan and melt under each and every move. His lips had not broken contact from her neck, his hand at the small of her back was pressing her body into his. Hayley couldn't take it any longer, she whispered "now, please now". Klaus heard her plea and let himself go while continuing kissing her on the side of her neck and whispering in her ear "I am so sorry Hayley".

Hayley's heart broke for him when she heard that sentence at the same time when he had made her very happy. As he raised himself up on his hand, she cupped his face and pulled him back, smiled, kissed him on his cheek and said "thank you".

Klaus said with a smile "for what little wolf?"

Hayley smiled at the use of his special name for her and at the same time she also noticed that his smile has not reached to his eyes. She said "for being so nice and understanding with me for the past month".

"For what I …" Klaus started.

Hayley cut him off and said "let's forget about that and look forward to future."

She then said "what happened? You said you didn't want to."

Klaus now fell on her side and pulled the duvet on him and her and said "I couldn't help it. All those times when I thought of making love to you and now when you were there and willing to, how could I resist?"

Hayley looked at him in surprise and then she laughed and said "Klaus Mikaelsons, I had no idea you were so horny"

Klaus said with a laugh "just for you".

She just stopped herself from reminding him of the time he cheated on her. When she didn't say anything Klaus pulled her close to him in a one arm hug and said "_thank you_".

She smiled and said "for what?"

Klaus said "for not rubbing it in my face".

She said "never."

She gave him a lazy smile and then closed her eyes after putting her hand on his bare chest and snuggled close to him. She soon drifted off to sleep whereas Klaus laid awake listening to her breathing and didn't know when he went to sleep.

Next morning when she woke up, she smiled as she realized his arm around her naked body. She ideally moved her fingers on his bare chest and was moving them down to his ribs when he held them. She looked into his eyes and saw a hint of sleep but with that she saw something else. Hayley could feel the passion and need for him to take her again. She felt his legs intertwining hers and before she knew it he was on top of her and with his eyes fixed on hers he parted her legs with his hand and bend his head down and kissed her in the folds of her neck. His kisses intensified, moving from her neck to her face avoiding her lips, to her breast, to her torso and she felt like she was on fire. Her hands were roaming along the length of his back. She couldn't help but wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her head to kiss him too.

She was already ready for him when he took her. Hayley felt like all the energy drained from her body when Klaus stopped moving inside her. She clung on his sweaty body as he stayed there for a few seconds. Both of their bodies were dripping with sweat. He fell back on the bed and then he got up without saying a word, covered her with the discarded duvet and after putting on his pants he went to the bathroom.

He stood under the cold shower trying to wash away his frustration that had come when he realized that the passionate love making was not out of love or care for each other but was for a damn contract so that they can get out of it. When he came out of the bathroom, she was sitting on the bed lost in the thoughts but with a smile on her face. It had been a while since Klaus had seen her smile like that. That smile brought some comfort to him as he pulled on the shirt over his head.

Hayley sat on her bed feeling happy and relaxed thinking Klaus had touched her the way he had touched her when he had made love to her on that honeymoon. She remembered his touch from that night and even though last night started as a step to complete a contract but somewhere along the way they forgot about the contract and got lost in the passion. She looked up as she sensed him and then said with a smile "pass me my shirt please".

Klaus picked up her discarded shirt from the carpet and walked to her and leaned in and kissed her cheek while handing her the shirt and said "thanks for last night."

Hayley smiled and said "It was great. Reminded me of our honeymoon."

Klaus laughed at that "oh no no, love, that night cannot be recreated. You cannot even imagine how much I wanted to let you _make that video_ or _kiss you on your lips_. It took all my resolve and control of 1000 years to not give in to your _demands_ and by the way you still owe me for that"

Her cheeks turned red and she said "I remember" and then she pushed him aside and went to the bathroom while he stood there laughing at the memory.


	16. Chapter 16 Secrets from the past

**_Synopsis: _**_Elijah found out a secret from his past that will shake the very foundation of his belief about love. Someone will be in trouble_

* * *

><p>A couple of days later Klaus was pacing in the parlor lost in thoughts when Elijah came in. He asked him "what are you thinking brother?"<p>

Klaus said "something fishy is going on. First Papa Tunde, then Sophie, then Bastiana. We are missing something"

Elijah said "I think so too"

Klaus snapped "these witches and their damn businesses."

Hayley walked into the room and sat down on the sofa. Klaus suddenly said with frustration "I miss Sophie. Except for her I have not yet found a witch who has not been a main in the ass"

Elijah said "what about Sabine? May be she can give us an insight"

Hayley said "Isn't she the one who came to the party too?"

Klaus said with a smile "yes love, the one with whom my brother was smitten with."

Hayley laughed when she saw Elijah feeling flustered and said "she reminds me of Celeste."

Klaus stared at her and said "what?!"

They both didn't realize Elijah's expressions changing. He got up slowly and left the room. Hayley asked Klaus "have I upset him?"

Klaus stared at his brother leaving the room and said "I hope not. What will happen to you if you have upset the noble Elijah?"

Hayley stared at him in surprise and then realized after seeing a smile on his face that he was joking with her.

Klaus smiled at her as he saw her looking at him with annoyance and said "No, must have remembered something".

The next week they saw very little of Elijah. Klaus approached Davina and asked her to help Kieran but Davina refused to help him. He walked onto Cami trying to give him shock therapy and he managed to stop her from killing Kieran that day.

Elijah was pacing the parlor. He still couldn't believe it that Sabine was Celeste but when she had kissed him a couple of days ago he was convinced as he remembered the effect of her kisses on him. He was still not sure why she did it but he had noticed that she was not the sweet Celeste that he had loved once. He had realized that it was her who killed Papa tunde. She was full of anger and resentment towards him and Niklaus. He had been meeting her and trying to understand her motives for the past three days but it was all in vain. And after today's meeting with her telling him "I will pay your brother for getting me killed" he was convinced that she will try to hurt Niklaus and was still harboring the resentment towards him and Elijah was worrying that she will take her revenge from Niklaus one way or another. So he _thought 'may be if he spends some time with her and try to convince her to let go of her anger towards him. Maybe she will change her mind towards him'_. After thinking that he calmed down a little bit when Klaus entered the room and said angrily "Cami almost killed Kieran today".

"What?" Elijah asked him.

"She is giving him the shock therapy and on her own" Klaus said angrily.

They both turned toward the door at a voice "I hope I am not interrupting something"

Klaus snapped at her "what do you want Genevieve?"

Genevieve eyed him for a minute and then said "Elijah I wanted to ask you if we could throw a party for witches. Ever since Harvest girls have come back we have not really welcome back in the community. It is a tradition".

Klaus looked at Elijah who looked lost in thoughts and then said "yes. When do you want that to happen?"

Genevieve smiled and said "Saturday".

Klaus said "day after tomorrow?!"

Genevieve asked innocently "any problems?"

Klaus felt like snapping her pretty neck. He walked to her and said "have you found any way to cure Kieran?"

She said "I told you that I don't know how to do that" as she traced her finger teasingly on his chest and turned around to leave but stopped when she saw Hayley standing there staring at him.

"Good day Hayley" She said with a smile and left.

He turned to Elijah and said angrily "have you lost your mind? We cannot have a party in peace. Have you forgotten the last one?"

Elijah said calmly "No, I have not but if we want to unite all factions then we have to agree to everyone's requirements to some extent."

He then left the room.

Hayley walked to him and said "Elijah has been spending a lot of time away from home and _so have you_"

Klaus asked her with distraction "what?"

And then he got up before she could say anything and left leaving her stunned.

She didn't see Klaus the whole day. She went to bed before he got home. Next morning he was gone before she got up. She sat there for a few minutes thinking about him and his busy schedule. She was getting confused by his attitude. One day he was so sweet to her and the next he would ignore her.

She was sitting in the parlor lost in her thoughts when he came in and asked "what are you thinking?"

Hayley said "I am thinking how to get back in my pack? I cannot just leave them."

Klaus sat opposite her and said with a smile "well love, _as long as you are married to me_ they might not accept you as their leader which is technically your right."

Hayley sighed and said "so that means until this things is over I cannot go back"

Klaus looked at her with thinking eyes and said "are you that eager to get out of it?"

She stared at his serious face but before he could answer Elijah came in and asked "get out of what?"

Klaus didn't break the contact with her eyes and said "witch party?"

Elijah said "why Hayley? You don't want to go?"

Hayley felt flustered and said "no, that is not it"

She then got up and said "I am going out for a while to clear my head"

She stopped the car near the bayou trees and got out. As she stood there looking at her formal pack member laughing she saw him walk towards her. He stopped right in front of her and said "Hayley, what is Klaus doing?"

Hayley gained her composer and asked him "what do you mean?"

Jackson said "this moonlight rings. What is the deal about that?"

Hayley got confused but then she regained herself and said "did you ask him?"

Jackson said "he says he is doing for the wolves but I have my doubt. Why would he help wolves?"

She felt like screaming but said calmingly "why do you doubt him? Give him a chance"

And then she said "I will be leaving Jackson"

She was about to leave when he held her by her arm and said "I know he did it for you"

When she stared at him questioningly he said "lifting the ban and now this moonlight rings. I suspect he is doing all that for you"

Hayley asked him "why do you say that?"

Jackson said with a smile "because you are his wife and obviously he loves you and cares about you and your pack"

Hayley wanted to say "no" but that was expected from her so she just smiled and pried her arm free and walked towards her car. The drive to the home was quiet one during which she kept thinking about what Jackson had said to her about Klaus and ring deal and decided to talk to him about it.

He was not home as usual. She went to bed thinking about where he was. Next morning he was gone but she could see from the slept in bed that he did come home last night. He didn't come home all day. Near evening when she was getting ready for the party, she got a call from him.

He said "can you come with Elijah? I will join you there"

She asked him with annoyance "where are you?"

Klaus said "I am with Davina, trying to persuade her to help Kieran"

And then the call got cut off.

As she walked into the party with Elijah, he came out of nowhere and held her by her arm and said "I am sorry I was busy"

She felt like kicking him in the shin but decided that this was not the time so she smiled for the sake of appearances and said "it is okay _honey_"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at "honey" word and realized that she was mad so he took a sigh and led her inside. She suddenly asked him "what is the deal that you are making with Jackson?"

Klaus stopped and said "he told you?"

Hayley said "no, he thinks I know which is kind of embarrassing considering I am you damn _wife."_

Klaus said "I am sorry, I have not told anyone about it until something concrete comes out of it"

Elijah looked around as he felt her presence. He said to her "Celeste I didn't know you were coming too"

Celeste said seductively running her fingers down his jawline "how could I miss such an important event?!"

She then tipped herself up and kissed Elijah on his lips and said "your brother seems very happy _with his wife_"

Elijah grabbed her by her shoulders and hissed "Celeste you will stay away from her".

She was about to say something when someone said "this is a message from Marcel"

Klaus and Elijah spun around just in time to see the man playing the drums slip their wrist. Suddenly there were screaming and vampires jumping on each other and lights went off. Everything happened in a matter of minutes. When the lights came back, he looked around and saw dead bodies on the ground and then to his relief he saw her standing next to him holding his hands. He looked at Elijah who was staring at the dead bodies angrily and then as Klaus saw Elijah whooshed out of there. He looked at Hayley and said "go straight home. I have to go after Elijah. He will do something regrettable."

She nodded and left whereas Klaus whooshed after Elijah. He reached Marcel's new place just in time to see him rip the heart out of Thierry and Marcel screaming. Elijah stood there in front of Marcel and hissed "that is for trying to break the peace treaty and you should be thanking my brother because of whom it is not your heart".

He threw Thierry's heart on the ground angrily and left brushing Klaus aside.

When Klaus got home Elijah cornered him in the courtyard and asked him angrily "what is the deal with those rings Niklaus."

When Klaus didn't say anything he said "Marcel told me about them"

Klaus said "That ring you gave me that mother gave to my biological father had a stone in it which gave the wolves capability to not turn on will and some other features. I have located that stone and am trying to get them for wolves so that this animosity between wolves and vampires come to an end"

Elijah stared at him for a moment and then said to him "you cannot go against my back again Niklaus and I don't think it is a good idea. What if it does not go as you have planned?"

And then he left the courtyard.

Couple of days went by. There was coldness between Klaus and Elijah. Hayley was angry at Klaus for his behavior for the past week and with the moonlight ring secret but she was careful not to show her anger in front of Elijah.

Hayley put her clothes in the bag and walked to the art studio and said "I will be back by morning"

Klaus looked at her in surprise and asked "where are you going?"

Hayley said "full moon. Forgotten it?"

Klaus suddenly said "o yeah" and then he added "you are NOT going alone. Wait I will come with you."

Hayley said with annoyance, still mad at his attitude for the past few days, "Klaus you don't have to come. I can do it alone. Last time was different. It was my first time after the baby but I can do this alone. I have been doing it alone for a long time."

Klaus said casually while going to the walking closet "well you didn't have anyone at that time but now you have so I will go with you."

In a couple of minutes he was out and put a shirt and jeans in her duffle bag without saying anything and then they left.

They walked to the same spot that they had been last month and sat on the same spot waiting for the moon to come out. After being silent for a few minute she said "this is ridiculous"

Klaus had his eyes closed and was leaning against the trunk of the tree just like on the last full moon. He asked her "what, love?"

Hayley took a deep breath to calm the sudden anger that had arose in her for his cluelessness and asked him "how is Kieran doing?"

He said "not good. I think it is only a matter of time. Cami is really upset about him. Her brother died the same way so I can only imagine what she must be going through."

"I cannot. I have not seen any of my loved one die in front of me" Hayley said and then she noticed his jaw clenching. She asked him tentatively "you?"

Klaus was quiet for a while and when she thought that he will not say anything he said "two of my brothers."

Hayley asked him "two?"

Klaus said "one died at the hand of werewolves, my fault. We were just fooling around on full moon and he got bit and the other Elena Gilbert and her brother Jeremy killed right in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything."

Hayley didn't know what to say she kept quiet. She thought for a moment and then she put her anger at him aside and scooted over and put her hand on his arm. She gently caressed it and then looked up ideally and stared at the full moon. Klaus who was lost in his own thoughts looked at her and then followed her gaze and looked at moon too. He turned his head slowly to her who was still in shock. She then slowly removed her hand from his arm and stood up. After a few seconds which seemed eternity to him, she turned to him excitedly and said "do you know what that means?"

Klaus stood up and asked "are you sure?"

She said excitedly "of course I am sure. I am not transforming and a werewolf only not turns if she is pregnant."

She then hugged him before he could say anything and said happily "thank you. Oh I am so happy. I never realized how much I wanted this. Thank you."

Klaus slowly put his arms around her thinking _'so now they will be together for next nine months only?'_

She felt something and gently detangled herself from him and looked at his serious face and asked gingerly "you are not happy?!"

He said "no that is not it"

Hayley suddenly asked "you don't think it is not yours?"

His eyes hardened and he said angrily "NO, that never crossed my mind."

He looked at her and said "may I?"

Hayley laughed so openly that it surprised him and her too. She took his hand and put it on her stomach and then asked "can you hear it?"

Klaus looked down at her stomach and said softly "yes."

She asked "what does it sound like?"

He smiled and said "like someone is beating on a drum softly."

She smiled and hugged him again saying "I am so happy."

Klaus wanted to say "me too" but the thought that she will not with him in nine months was too depressing for him so he said "come. Let's go home"

When they got home, Elijah was starting to go upstairs to his room. He looked at them in surprise and then he understood and a wide smile spread on his face. He walked down and hugged Hayley and said "congratulations mommy."

She smiled and said "thanks".

He looked at Klaus and said "congrats brother. I am happy for you."

He then turned and left them standing there.

Later that night when he held her in his arm, he said "I missed this sound"

"Which one?" Hayley asked with a smile.

He said casually "the baby's heart beat"

She sat up and asked "what?!"

Klaus smiled and said "I used to go to sleep listening to that sound. It used to calm me down."

Hayley said lying down again "you never told me"

Klaus said "I told you that I cared about that child and you said you don't believe me."

Hayley said "I am sorry I doubted it but you never told me before I lost it so I assumed"

Klaus was quiet for a moment and then he said "yes, I should have"

They both went to sleep after that.

When Hayley woke up next morning, she smiled as she realized that he was still holding her. She looked at him and saw that he was sleeping. She moved a bit that stirred him so she got still again and after a few minutes closed her eyes again.

When she woke up again he was gone. He didn't come home making her confused and angry at his behavior. Hayley was pacing in her room when her cell rang. She picked it up and said "Hello"

Someone said "Hayley, this is Sabine. I am Sophie's friend".

Hayley said "yes, I know about you"

Sabine said "I have some information for you about your family."

Hayley at once asked "what?"

Sabine said "Meet me at this address. 2250 31st avenue, La, 72123"

Hayley picked up her keys and left the house.

Twenty minutes later she stopped the car in front of the big white mansion and got out. She walked towards the door and opened it. As she stepped inside something hit her on her head and she became unconscious.

Hayley opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. She stood up and walked to the main door and tried to open it but it was locked and then she jumped back as a fire erupted. She picked up a chair and threw it on the window but it bounce back without breaking it. She started coughing and then she took out her cell and called Klaus.

Klaus picked up the phone and said "not now love, I am in the …" the cell slipped from his hand as Kieran jabbed him with the stake in his hand. He took out the stake giving Kieran a murderous look and whooshed to him and punched him in this throat which made him fall down. He carried him and took him upstairs in the attic where Cami had been keeping him for the past two weeks. Cami walked behind him.

Hayley heard the thud and the groan and said "hello" but no one answered and she heard "Klaus are you okay?" She looked at the phone in disbelief and then disconnected it. She hastily looked around other windows and tried to open them but couldn't so she took out the phone again. The fire was spreading really fast and she was backing into a corner.

Elijah was reading the grimoire to find something to control Celeste when his cell rang. He picked it up and said distractedly "hello"

He heard her panicked voice "Elijah I am trapped. There is fire. I don't know where I am" and started coughing.

Elijah got on his feet at once and said urgently "where are you?"

"I don't know. Please hurry" She said

"Don't put the phone down. I will track you down from your voice" Elijah said as he whooshed out.

She was coughing and trying to say something so that Elijah can reach her and then the front door burst open and Elijah came in. She was cowering on the floor by now. He picked her up and carried her out. As soon as they stepped out in the clearing she asked him "the baby?"

Elijah said "the baby is fine. I can hear the heartbeat"

He then asked her "where is Niklaus and how come you are here?"

Hayley said "Sabine brought me here. She said that she wanted to tell me something about my parents"

Elijah's expressions changed and he said "Sabine?!"

And then he carried her again and whooshed to the compound.

He took her to her bed and put her down and asked her "are you okay?"

When she nodded he said "I have some business to attend and he left".

He pressed his hand on his ribs where Kieran had jabbed the stake a couple of minutes ago. It was completely healed. He looked up at Cami and was shocked to see that she was about to do electric shock therapy to Kieran.

He held his arms and said angrily to Cami "Hayley listen to me…."

Cami said "First of all _Cami here_ and secondly look at him, he is getting deteriorate day by day. I have to do something".

He shook his head and said "he can die Cami"

Cami snapped at him "he is already dying. The hex"

Klaus said "there is one way to break the curse."

Cami asked him in desperation "what?"

Klaus looked at her without saying anything.

She understood and after a few seconds said "do it"

Klaus asked her in surprise "are you sure?"

"Yes Klaus, I am sure. It is better that he is a vampire then this person" Cami said desperately.

Klaus bit his wrist and put it against Kieran's lips and then snapped his neck.

He went outside and came back with his cell and called her but she was not attending the call. He turned around as he saw Kieran getting up.

He said to Cami "I will leave you two alone" and then said to Kieran "I am sorry Kieran. I wish there was another way"

He was leaving the attic when he heard Kieran tell Cami "I will not complete the transition Cami" and her sob and "I knew that uncle Kieran".

He then said to her "Can you bring some stuff for me from home?"

Cami nodded and left the attic.

She said to him "can you stay with him for a few minutes. I will be back right away".

She left him. Klaus stood at the door looking at Kieran without saying anything as he saw him kneel down next to the bed and started praying.

He felt his eyes getting blurry. He blinked them and called Hayley again but there was no reply again. He knew she must have gotten upset with him.

He heard Cami saying "you can go".

He turned to her and nodded. He stood in the church looking at the podium for a long time thinking about Kieran's ordeal and then turned to leave. As he reached the church door he heard a loud bang. He turned just in time to see Kieran throw Cami on the floor and advanced towards her with a knife in his hand. He whooshed to him and grabbed him from behind and noticed that the hex mark has reappeared on his hand. He looked at Cami who nodded. Klaus with a heavy heart jabbed the wooden leg of the bench in Kieran's heart and held his body until it stopped twitching. He looked at Cami again who was crying softly and then she became unconscious. He sat there on the stair with Kieran with heavy heart thinking about the good man who tried his best to maintain peace between human faction and the other supernatural factions.

Then he got up and picked unconscious Cami and took her to her house. As he laid her down he heard her say "Marcel"

Klaus felt a pang of jealousy in his heart but he straightened and after a moment he called Marcel and said "Kieran has died and Cami needs you. You are allowed to enter the French Quarter till the funeral" and then put the phone down.

He waited till Marcel came and then he left as he saw Marcel sitting next to Cami on the bed.

Hayley took a shower and tried to calm her nerves down. She couldn't believe that she was just two weeks pregnant and someone already tried to kill her and then her mind went to Klaus and wondered where he was? She could recognize her voice anywhere. After changing her clothes, she walked out and ideally started pacing the room trying to get rid of the thoughts forming in her mind about him and her. She then walked into his studio and saw a painting on the easel and then out of blue her temper got the better of her and she picked it up and smashed it on the floor and then she picked up some more and smashed them on the floor too. After doing that she took a deep breath and came out of studio and went to lie on the bed.

She couldn't sleep. It was around mid-night when he came home. He looked at her lying on the bed with closed eyes and sighed and went to the bathroom to change his clothes and wash off Kieran's blood from him.

After he laid next to him she asked him "where were you?"

He said "I was with Cami. She needed …" and then he stopped as he noticed the ice in her voice. He turned to her and asked "why did you call?"

She turned away from him. He suddenly got angry and turned her towards him with force and asked angrily "what was so urgent and why are you upset?"

She couldn't believe him that he was being angry when he was at fault here. She sat up and jerked his hands away and said angrily "I needed you and you were with Cami!"

He said angrily "Hayley I told you Cami…."

She suddenly shouted "Cami, Cami, Cami. I am your wife. She is not."

Klaus snapped at her "I know you are my wife. _What is going on here?_"

Elijah entered the compound and stared at his bloody hands in depression and then he heard their loud voices and whooshed to their room. He gently pushed the door and it opened.

They both startled when Elijah said from the door way "You two need to keep your voices down" and then he turned to Klaus and said "Niklaus, Celeste tried to kill Hayley today"

Klaus said "what?!" looking from Elijah to Hayley in bewilderment.

Hayley looked at Elijah's bloodied hands and got out of bed and went to him and asked "Elijah what happened? What do you mean Celeste? It was Sabine".

Elijah said looking down at his hands "Celeste was in her body and I killed her for trying to hurt my family". He then turned and left her standing there in shock. She slowly closed the door and turned and bumped into Klaus who asked her in a dead serious tone "tell me what happened?"

Hayley said "why do you care? _Why don't you go and help Cami_? She and Kieran need you"

And she brushed him aside and went towards the bed. Klaus held her by her arm and said angrily "Hayley I …" and then he stopped when he saw the anger on her face and eyes. He let her arm go and said "yes, you are right. _I am a jerk_. I should have been here for you and the baby. I am glad that you and the baby are fine"

He turned and left the room. She laid on her bed thinking of him and Cami's interaction angrily whereas Klaus banged open Elijah bedroom door and asked him "what do you mean Celeste was Sabine"

He stood there in silence as Elijah told him how Celeste instead of dying was dong body jumping and had been alive ever since. He told Klaus who she tried to kill Hayley to get revenge on Klaus for getting her killed. By the time Elijah was done Klaus's anger at Celeste was replaced by pity for his brother who just had to kill one true love of his life for his wife's protection sake. He said "I am sorry brother that you had to do that".

He then left Elijah lost in his thoughts and went to his room. He knew Hayley was up from her breathing. He laid quietly on his side of the bed thinking about the new mess in his life.

Both of them didn't sleep the whole night. She got a shut eye near morning whereas he couldn't sleep at all.


	17. Chapter 17 A funeral and more secrets

**_Synopsis_**_: Everyone in Mikaelson's family is dealing with their demons differently. There is a bombing in the bayou which causes someone to die._

* * *

><p>Next morning when she woke up, he was gone so she changed her clothes and went down. Elijah was sitting in the parlor. She went inside and sat next to him and said "I am sorry about Celeste. As I understand you really loved her"<p>

Elijah looked at her and said "yes, I loved her but that woman in Sabine was not Celeste. Celeste was never that cruel".

Hayley didn't know anything so she impulsively hugged him taking him by surprise. She said to him "I am sorry that you had to do that because of me"

Elijah separated himself from her and said in a fierce voice "You are my family, Hayley. Never for a moment doubt that I will not do that for my family"

Hayley smiled and then looked at him holding her hands and said "I am going to the bayou for a few hours. Will you be okay?"

Elijah asked her "are you okay?"

She said "what do you mean?" while not looking into his eyes.

Elijah said "well you and Niklaus have been at each other last night"

Hayley took a deep breath and said "oh that was just a little marital squabble. I was upset with him for not being there when I needed him"

Elijah smiled and said "I am sure he was caught up in something, otherwise he would have been there".

Hayley smiled and said "yes may be" and then she got up and left.

Hayley walked towards the huts in the bayou, that she was so familiar with, having this nostalgic feeling and stopped when Jackson approached her and asked her "what are you doing here?"

Hayley said "You told me that I could come. So I have come to see Eve. I am still member of the pack".

When he didn't move, Hayley's temper got a better of her for the second time in the last 24 hours and she grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him against the trunk of the tree and hissed to his surprises "get out of my way Jackson and never stop me again from visiting the pack. _Do you understand?_"

She then pushed him aside and walked to the hut that she knew belonged to Eve. As she entered she saw Eve sitting with a child talking to her. She smiled at Hayley and said "Come in Hayley. It has been a while you visited".  
>She then turned to the child and said "Amy, I need to talk to my friend. Why don't you go and play with your brother"<br>Hayley sat down next to her on the bed and said "Eve, I lost my child"  
>Eve's expressions changed to concern and she asked "what?! How are you now?"<br>Hayley said with a depressed smile "pregnant again"  
>She was surprised for a second and then said "that is a good news"<br>Hayley then said "I am scared for this child. Is there any way you can check if the baby is doing okay? I don't feel comfortable going to the doctor for two reasons. Number one that I don't know what this baby is going to be and second I think they cannot do anything right now as it is still too early. Three weeks. I only found out because I didnt turn this month and obviously I cannot tell that to the doctor" she laughed at the end.

Eve said after a while "No, there is no way to confirm if the baby is doing fine or not"  
>and then after seeing disappointment on her face she said cheerfully "but we can find something about this child"<br>Hayley asked excitedly "what?"  
>Eve stood up and went to the cabinet and came back with a pendant in her hand and said "there is an old wives tale that if you suspend a pendant on the mother to be tummy and it moves in circle the baby is a girl but if it moves horizontal then a boy and if it does not move then that means that you will not have any more children"<p>

Hayley laughed and said "you don't believe it right?!"  
>Eve said with a smile "no, but there is not harm in doing that"<br>Hayley nodded and laid down on the bed. Eve held the pendant from its chain on her stomach, it started moving in circles.  
>Hayley said in a surprised tone "you are doing that!"<br>Eve smiled and said "I swear I am not"  
>They both looked towards the door when the heard Elijah's voice "what is going on here?"<br>Hayley smiled at Elijah and said "Elijah, what are you doing here?"  
>Elijah said "I came to talk to Jackson. Where is he?"<br>Hayley sat up and said "he is out ..."  
>They both stood up as they heard a loud explosive sound. They all ran out and to their shock they saw many injured people on the ground. Elijah looked around and saw Jackson getting up from the ground.<p>

Jackson said "what the hell?" and as the people gathered in a group there was another explosion bigger than the first one followed by a lot of screaming. Elijah instinctively grabbed Hayley's hand and pulled her towards him and cowered over her. He looked around with ringing in his ears and looked at Jackson who was groaning in pain. He could make out him saying "wolf bane"  
>Elijah asked Hayley "are you okay?"<br>She nodded even though her core was shaken. Elijah let her go and knelt to help a woman who stomach was oozing blood. Hayley picked up Amy and carried her to the hut and then stopped when she saw Oliver carrying Eve towards the hut. He put Eve on the bed as Elijah came inside too. Elijah asked them "why is she not healing?"  
>Oliver said "Eve had never triggered her gene"<br>Hayley said to Elijah "help her".

Elijah advance towards her but she stopped him by saying "No, I will not take it"  
>Hayley stared at Eve for a moment and then left the hut. She took deep breaths to calm herself down when she felt Elijah's hand on her shoulder.<p>

She stood there for a minute and then the memory of the witch party came into her mind and she said to Elijah "Can you help them? I have a business to take care of"

And then without waiting for his reply she went to her car and after twenty minutes of driving stopped it outside an old warehouse, which she suspected was Marcel's new place.

She walked out and then took out her cell and was about to dial his number when she remembered the last time she had called him and he was not there for her so she put it back in the jeans pocket and walked into the warehouse.

Marcel was sitting on the sofa drinking bourbon. He sensed her and said "hello Hayley, what are you doing here?"

Hayley kicked the chair and broke its leg and picked it up and walked to him and said "for your sake I hope that you were not involved in that bombing"

Marcel asked her in surprise "what bombing?"

Hayley said angrily "the bombing in the bayou"

Marcel's expression hardened and he said "you don't know me really well Andrea so I will let that pass but if you don't believe me go and ask Klaus, I will never hurt innocent women and kids"

Hayley asked him in surprise "how do you know my real name?"

Marcel said "I know a lot about you Andrea. Your father was really a good man"

Hayley advanced to him and said "you knew my father"

Marcel was quiet for a moment and then he said "yes, he was the alpha of the Crescent pack but there was an uprising within the pack and by the time I found out and reached out to help him, he and your mother had died. I saw you in the crib and took you to father Kieran and he put you up for adoption"

Hayley stared at him and said "you are lying."

Marcel said with a laugh "I am not but if you don't want to believe me that is alright. I think that you should leave the town for yourself and for your baby's sake"

Hayley asked him "why should I leave the town?"

Marcel said "This town is on the verge of war. Klaus has a lots of enemies…"

Hayley cut him off by saying angrily "_starting with you_. You stabbed him in the back. He raised you and you stabbed him in the back"

Marcel was quiet for a moment and then said trying to keep his voice calm "you don't know anything about him and me so stay out of it"

Hayley snapped at him "I will not stay out of it. _He is my husband_ and everything related to him is my business" surprising him and her at the way she was talking about him.

Marcel smiled and said "well I am happy for him that he had found someone who cares about him and at this moment in his life he really needs it"

Hayley asked him "what do you mean at this moment of life?"

Marcel turned around and said "you know with killing father Kieran and all"

He didn't see Hayley's shocked expression. Hayley regained her composer and said "Marcel if I find out that you were involved in that bombing I will kill you with my own hands and I will not care that Klaus thinks of you as his son"

She then turned and left the warehouse. The moment she was outside, she stopped and wondered _'when did Kieran die and how come Klaus killed him?"_

She then went to Rousseau's' after thinking for a while and saw Cami behind the bar. She walked to her and said sympathetically "I am sorry Cami. I just heard about your uncle"

Cami looked at her and said "who are you?"

Hayley took a deep breath and said "Hayley. Hayley Mikaelsons"

Cami said in a surprised tone "O so you are Hayley but _Mikaelsons?_"

Hayley controlled the anger that rose in her and said "yes, I am Klaus's wife. I have heard a lot about you"

Cami said "that is strange. He never mentioned that you were his wife".

Hayley ignored the disappointment that she felt in her stomach and said to her "I am sorry about your uncle. I knew Klaus was helping you with him"

Cami said "yes, thank you. He was a great help. If he had not stopped uncle Kieran just in time, he would have killed me"

Hayley asked her casually "last night must have been difficult for you"

Cami said "yes, he stayed with me after that until Marcel came over and then he left"

Hayley cursed herself for not knowing what was happening right under her nose. She stood up to leave when the door opened and he walked in. He walked to the bar and asked for a drink.

He had not spotted Hayley. He already looked drunk. When the bartender was pouring the drink in a glass, he took the bottle from her hand and said "thank you love" and got up and went to sit in an empty booth in the corner.

Hayley took a deep breath and went to the booth and sat next to him.

Klaus looked up and smirked at her and asked "what are you doing here? This is a bar, not a place for pregnant ladies"

Hayley didn't say anything.

She just sat there quietly. Klaus kept on drinking and then he turned to her and almost shouted "go away Hayley. I want to be alone right now."

She didn't move and didn't say anything. HE was feeling so angry that he felt like hitting her but he kept his anger and looked up as Cami came to their table and sat opposite them. She said to him "I am upset because my uncle died. Why are you upset?"

Klaus snapped at her while gulping the drink "perhaps because I had to kill that nice man."

Cami looked at him and then at Hayley and said "You never told me you were married"

Klaus said in a slurry voice "well Cami, meet my wife Hayley. Hayley Cami, _my friend_"

Hayley said in a soft voice "yes, we have met"

Cami said "I hate these people drinking and dancing" and then she turned to Hayley and asked her "do you want something to drink?"

Klaus opened his mouth to say something when she held his hand under the table and said with a smile "no thanks"

Cami looked around as they heard Marcel's voice "I have known Kieran for a long time. He was a good man and good friend. He will be missed". He raised his glass and his eyes met Klaus's for a second and then looked away.

Hayley held his arm by her hand and said "let's go home".

Klaus stood up and then he stumbled but she kept her hand on his arm and led him out. She led him to her car. By the time they got home he was half asleep. She shook him slightly and by holding his arm led him upstairs and put him in the bed.

Elijah walked out of the parlor as he saw them walking in. he asked her "what happened?"

Hayley said "Father Kieran is dead"

Klaus spoke in the slurry voice _"I_ killed him"

Hayley said "shh. Elijah how are things at the bayou"

Elijah said softly "Eve couldn't make it Hayley. I am sorry. Rest of them are okay"

He looked at his brother who asked "what happened in the bayou?"

Hayley gulped her tears down and said "I will tell you in the morning" and looked at Elijah with gratitude who transferred Klaus on his shoulder and took him upstairs. She said to him "I will tell you about father Kieran tomorrow too"

He turned and left the room after patting Hayley's shoulder in the comforting manner. She closed the door, wiped her tears and walked to him. He had apparently gone to sleep in his clothes and shoes. She took his shoes off and then was turning when he pulled her toward him with a jerk and said in a sleepy and slurry voice "I am sorry about yesterday but I was held up. You see _I had to kill Kieran_. Otherwise he would have killed Cami" and then he closed his eyes.

Hayley felt her heart contract and she said softly as she touched his cheek "yes I know".

She laid next to him after changing her clothes and thought about the day they had; she in an explosion, him fighting his demons and the new revelations from Marcel. She turned towards him and saw his face as the fatigue was replace by some peace. She didn't know when she went to sleep looking at his face.

When he woke up next morning he realized that he had his arm around her waist. He was retrieving his arm when she held his hand and turned towards him and said "I am sorry what you had to do to father Kieran. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Klaus didn't say anything for a while and then told her everything and said in the end "he was a good man. He didn't deserve to die this way".

Hayley didn't know what to say so she kept quiet keeping her hand on his on her stomach. He then turned to her and asked her "what happened in the bayou?"

Hayley shook her head as suddenly tears threated to come in her eye as the image of all those injured innocent people came in her mind and knowing that Eve was dead.

Klaus turned towards her now and asked her "Hayley what happened?"

She said "there was this explosion" and then added quickly "I am fine. I was not hurt. Luckily Elijah was there so … but Eve died"

Klaus's eyes went to her stomach. She said to him "the baby is fine" even before he tuned his ear to hear the baby's heartbeat.

He freed his hand from under hers and touched her cheek and said "I am glad you are fine and I am sorry I was not there for you _again_".

He went to change his clothes. After coming out of bathroom he went to his studio and stopped as he saw the destruction that she had caused night before the last. He turned towards her with an amused look. She felt flustered and said "I was angry"

He asked her picking up his torn picture "still are?"

Hayley said "yes, but I understand now"

Klaus looked at her for a while and then said "so tell me what did you think that I was going to tell Cami when you stopped me?"

He turned away from her and starting picking up his paints from the floor.

Hayley said "you were going to tell her about my pregnancy!"

Klaus said without turning towards her "firstly I was not. That is something between us and not the whole damn world needs to know about it and secondly if I were why you wouldn't want me to tell Cami that you are pregnant?"

Hayley hesitated and said "Yesterday I went to Marcel's"

Klaus took a deep breath and asked her "why?"

Hayley said "I thought he was behind the bombing"  
>he smiled and said "and what did you find?"<br>Hayley said "Marcel thinks that I and the baby are in danger and I sort of believe him. I have been tried to be killed by Sabina slash Celeste once, the bombing was probably not for me but ..."

Klaus now turned towards her and said by cutting her off "If I were to wage a war on wolves you will be my first kill. I will string you up for your worshippers to see"

Hayley said sarcastically "aww thank you honey"  
>and then said "I just don't want anything to happen to <em>this child<em>"

He looked at her and said "you care about this child?"

Hayley said in a surprised tone "of course I care about this child. Why would you think otherwise?"

Klaus put the torn picture on the easel and stood back and examined it to her annoyance and said "well perhaps because you never wanted to have a child and this child we have conceived is just to fulfil a contract."

When she didn't say anything he turned towards her and saw her lost in her thoughts.

Klaus sighed and said "nothing will happen to this child"

She steered her away from her confusing thoughts and asked him "are you okay?"

Klaus asked her "why wouldn't I be?"

Hayley said "you had to kill Kieran and from what I understand you liked him"

Klaus smiled and said "For a person who lived 1000 year nothing can keep them down for long"

Hayley said sarcastically "yes, keep saying that to yourself" and turned to leave when he whooshed to her and stopped her. He took a step to minimize the distance between them.

Hayley looked at him questioningly feeling nervous all of a sudden with this closeness. She wondered _'they sleep together, they share a bed so why is this making her nervous'._

He could hear her fast beating heartbeat and smiled. He then said to her "today is Kieran's funeral. Just wanted to let you know"

HE then stepped back giving her a knowing giving her room to leave. She was leaving the room when she stopped and turned to him and said "I found something yesterday about the baby."

He turned to her and looked at her questioningly. She said "I think it is a girl"

He smiled and said "that is great. I love girls."

He was about to turn when she asked him "Can I ask you something?"

When he looked at her questioningly she asked him "why didn't you tell Cami that I am your wife?"

Klaus stared at her for a while and said "What you are _to me is my business_ and no one else's. Like I said earlier if I want to share some personal information with someone, I will."

He went downstairs after that. Hayley joined them in the parlor with her cup of coffee. Elijah said "I know Celeste killed Papa Tunde. I am not convinced that she killed Sophie too. There was no reason to kill her. Sabine was Sophie's friend."

Hayley asked him "if she didn't kill Sophie then who killed her?"

Elijah stood up and started pacing the room and said "that is what I am trying to figure out. If I am right Sophie died the day Monique came back…." and then he added as an afterthought "is it possible that she sacrificed himself for her niece? She was quite desperate to bring her back."

Klaus snapped the book down on the table and said angrily "or perhaps Monique killed her. There are many possibilities brother. Who knows what these witches are up to? There was one decent witch and they killed her."

He then got up and left the room. Hayley sighed and said to Elijah "I think he is having a hard time dealing with what happed with father Kieran but he does not want to admit it."

Elijah smiled and said "he wouldn't be a Mikaelsons if he admits that"

Hayley asked him "is that what you are doing to?"

When Elijah just gave him a sad smile she said "well then you are in for a big change_. I am not like anyone of you._"

She picked up the book he had put on the table and started to read it and then it hit her what she had said. She wondered in _surprise 'what is happening? Am I really starting to consider myself a Mikaelsons?'_

In the afternoon Hayley was putting on her black dress when he came in the room and stopped as he saw her half-dressed. He instinctively turned to leave when she said "where are you going?"

He said after some hesitation "I just remembered something" and then left the room. As soon as he was out he cursed himself for acting that way thinking _'it was not exactly like he has not seen her undressed'_ and then he realized that even though they have slept with each other, have conceived not one but two times, they have never done intimate stuff that probably other couples do. He searched his memory for the past three months they have been living together but except for them having sex and him walking in the room with no shirt on nothing else came in his mind. After thinking for a while he went back to the room. By that time she was dressed and putting on her shoes.

He said to her "I will be out in a minute" and then went to bathroom to change his clothes.

When he came out she asked him "are you sure you will be able to do this?"

Klaus said "whether I am able to or not, I have to. I owe him that at least."

An hour later, they were walking down in the procession of Father Kieran which had turned out to be really big when Hayley spotted Francesca in the crowd and asked him "do you trust her?"

Klaus followed her gaze and said "nothing to suggest otherwise but as a thumb rule I don't trust anyone."

Hayley smiled at that and looked at Elijah who said "like Niklaus said there is nothing to suggest anything not to trust her but we should keep our eyes open. A war is on the verge of brewing. I can feel it."

Hayley asked him "are you doing okay?"

Elijah smiled at her and said "yes, thank you Hayley."

She followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at Klaus. She followed his gaze and saw him starting at Marcel and Cami walking together. She said to Klaus "I will be back" and walked to Cami and said "hey Cami"

Cami looked at her and said "hey Hayley thanks for coming"

She said "Listen I know this is not a right time but I was wondering if you know anything about Francesca."

Cami said with annoyance "No, I don't. I have met her once and I don't like her but if I find anything I will tell you"

Hayley said "thank you and once again sorry for you loss"

She stepped back and then she felt as if someone is chocking her and she started coughing and to her horror, she started coughing up blood. She turned towards Klaus and the last thing she saw was him heading towards her and she fainted.


	18. Chapter 18 Confession good for soul

**_Synopsis: _**_Someone confessed his or her feelings for the other. Klaus's moonlight ring plan failed and Hayley found out the last condition of the contract._

Klaus knelt down next to her and was checking her and to his horror he saw blood coming out of her mouth. They both heard Genevieve who had seen all that happen and had approached them "take her home. I will see what I can do"

Elijah picked her up and hurried away from the crowd. As soon as they were out of sight they whooshed from that spot and reached the compound. Klaus looked at her desperately and the said desperately to Genevieve "do something" and then he bit his wrist and put it against her lips. Warm blood touched her lips but she didn't move.

Klaus looked up at Genevieve who was chanting something. He looked at Elijah who threw a chair on the wall. He stepped back and held his head and said "this cannot be happening."

He then realized that it was not just her who was in danger, he stepped forwards and put his hand on her stomach and took a sigh of relief when he heard the baby's heartbeat.

Genevieve said "the baby is fine"

He grabbed her hand and hissed "how do you know about the baby? No one except for Elijah and me know that she is in family way"

Genevieve didn't say anything at first and then said "I am a witch Klaus and we know things that you cannot even imagine. Now let go of me unless you want your wife and your child to die".

He let her go and started pacing the courtyard and then darted to her as he heard her gasp and sit up. He held her hand and said "you are okay. You are okay love"

She looked at him and said "I saw Mikael".

Klaus stared at Elijah in shock and then he brushed Genevieve aside and scooped Hayley up. She put her head against his shoulder as he carried her up into their room and laid her gently on the bed. As he was turning she asked him "is the baby…"

He said "the baby is fine Hayley. Have some rest. I will be back in a few minutes".

He left the room and walked into the parlor when Genevieve was standing with Elijah. Before she could say anything Klaus grabbed her by her throat and said angrily "I sense a witch business in this. You will find out who did that for me or else I will break your pretty neck".

Elijah stood here with his hands in his pocked and said "you heard my brother Genevieve".

She nodded and then left. Klaus said to Elijah "third time in three weeks. I am starting to think someone is after this child".

Elijah said "It cannot be. how can they know about this child when it has only been a week since we know about it?"

Klaus said with frustration "then what is going on?"

Before Elijah could say anything he left the room. As he entered the room, he saw her sitting on the bed lost in her thoughts. She looked at him when he turned towards her after closing the door and smiled.

Klaus walked to her and asked her "are you okay?"

She smiled at him and said "yes, I am fine"

He stood there for a moment and then asked her "you said you saw my father."Hayley asked him "why do you call him that? He is not your real dad"

Klaus said "he has done damage only a real father can do" and then asked her "what did he say to you?"

She looked at him and her heart ached for him when she thought of how she had felt when Mikael was referring him as an abomination, a bastard and a monster. She felt happy and relaxed when she realized that she had stood up for him unconsciously and she had managed to jab him with a wooden piece and save their child. She saw him staring at her with eyes that were so sad right now that she just wanted to hug him but she knew that he wouldn't like that so she said "nothing true" with a smile.

Her heart warmed up to him as she saw gratitude on his face. He said "O" and then he smiled slightly and went to the bathroom to change his clothes.

They both laid there in silence and then she felt his hand slip into hers. She squeezed his hand gently and closed her eyes. Klaus didn't know how long he stayed awake listening to her breathing and the baby's heartbeat and then went to sleep.

She shook him up and when he opened his eyes she said "you were dreaming"

Klaus looked at her and then he remembered the nightmare about Mikael stabbing the baby and her and is eyes went to her stomach in daze and when he heard the baby's heartbeat he relaxed and nodded. He sat up and then left the bed leaving Hayley bewildered.

He walked out of bathroom and went to the studio ignoring her and the bed. Hayley looked at him in surprise and then followed him. When she entered the studio, she was shocked to him lost in some painting. She asked him "what are you doing at this time of the night?"

He whooshed to her suddenly and held her by her arms and hissed "go back to bed if you don't want me to hurt you"

Hayley stared at him in shock and then jerked his hands away from him and left the studio. She couldn't sleep wondering what was going on.

She went to sleep lost in her thoughts. For the next couple of days they saw very little of each other. Even Elijah noted the coldness between them but decided to stay out of it for the time being thinking that it might be because of what happened to them recently.

Klaus would leave the house before she got up and come home way after she went to sleep. He had delegated Jackson and Oliver to find the stones and was waiting for them to give him the good news. Hayley on the other hand visited bayou and consoled her pack members for the losses they all suffered.

Hayley entered the parlor and saw Elijah pacing the room. She asked him "do you know where Klaus is?"

Elijah said "no".

She sat down and then stood up again in agitation and was leaving the room when Elijah asked her "what is going on?"

Hayley said "I need to talk to him about the stones for the moonlight right. I went to the bayou yesterday and Jackson told me that he has been working for Klaus and that he has found the stones. I haven't heard from him ever since. I am worried that Klaus' plans might cause him some damage."

Elijah said "Jackson found the stones!"

Hayley sighed and said "you didn't know also?!"

Elijah shook his head and then took out his cell and dialed his number.

Klaus was looking down the building as he was walking on the ledge on the roof of the building and said "what do you want brother?"

Elijah snapped at him and said "where is Jackson?"

Klaus stopped walking and asked "what do you mean?"

Elijah said angrily "don't play dumb with me brother. He talked to Hayley yesterday telling her that he has found the stone and after that she has been unable to get in touch with him so where is he?"

Klaus jumped down from the roof and said "you think I have something to do with that?"

He sat in his car and drove to Marcel's warehouse.

Elijah took a deep breath and said "If not you then whom?"

His cell beeped and he looked down and saw that it was a text message from Marcel. He read it and then said to Elijah "meet me at the docks"

Elijah looked at Hayley and said "I will be back. You stay here"

And then he whooshed out before she could say anything.

As he entered the warehouse, he stopped at the sight of Jackson tied on the chair with some bomb on the leg of the chair and Klaus sitting opposite him leaning against one of the crates. Elijah walked to him and said "what is going on here?"

Klaus gave him a note with a smirk. Elijah read the note "this is for Thierry" and crumpled it angrily. He walked to the crate and opened it when his cell rang. He picked it up and said "not now Hayley"

Klaus smirked at that and said "so you told Marcel about the stone"

Jackson said angrily "he was going to kill Oliver"

Hayley heard the commotion and said "what is going on?"

As Klaus opened a third crate he looked at Elijah who whooshed to Jackson and they both left the warehouse.

Hayley gasped as she heard the explosion and the first thought that came to her mind was _'I hope he is okay'_.

She started pacing the room and then she put her hand on her stomach and said to herself "I hope you are okay" and realized that she was thinking about Klaus. She stopped pacing and wondered in shock "what just happened?"

She looked towards the door when she saw Elijah half carrying Jackson in with Klaus walking behind them.

She hurried to Jackson as he was bleeding and said "oh my god. I am so glad you are okay"

She said "thank you" to Elijah and turned to Klaus who said before she could say anything "I am fine too love, thanks for asking"

That made her angry and she turned to Jackson and asked him "what happened?"

Jackson said holding his arm "Marcel got the stones"

Hayley's eyes met Klaus who was looking at her with weird expressions. She realized that she was sitting too close to Jackson so she stood up and asked "what will happen now?"

Klaus regained his composure and said "don't worry love. I have a second plan. It will play out nicely in time"

Elijah said "I will take Jackson home"

He then helped Jackson up and they both left whereas Klaus sat there for a minute and then left for his room too. Hayley took a deep breath and followed him up too.

As she entered the room, he was taking off his jacket. She darted to him and said "you were hurt" and unconsciously put her hand on his stomach where she could see blood on his green shirt.

Klaus removed her hands away from his stomach and said "I am fine Hayley. I can heal remember. It is Jackson who was hurt badly".

She couldn't but feel some jealousy in his tone so she kept quiet. He stared at her for a moment and then went to bathroom. Hayley stood there for a minute and then she heard the shower running. She sighed and picked up his jacket from the bed and put it on the back of the sofa chair.

She looked around as she heard a ringing tone and then she heard him shout from the bathroom "see who it is." As the water falling sound turned off.

Hayley rolled her eyes at this order and picked up the phone. She read the name on the caller id and said softly "it is Rebekah"

Klaus could hear her as clear as she was talking next to her. His heart sank when he heard that and he quickly put on her pants and came out of bathroom. He took the phone from her hand and said "hello Rebekah. Are you okay?"

Hayley stood there feeling awkward as she saw water droplets on his bare torso, his wet hair and him running fingers through them.

He took a deep sigh of relief when she said "yes, I am fine. I just felt like …"

Klaus felt his heart contract as he heard the longing in her voice but he had told her that she was free so he was not going to tell her to come home unless she wanted to.

He turned towards her and caught her eyes looking at his body. He looked down and realized that he was still wet. He smiled at that and then walked to her until he was nose to nose with her.

Hayley didn't know what to do or say so she just looked at his face and said softly "how is she?"

Klaus did a hand gesture telling her that she seems fine. He held her arm as she was turning away and said to Rebekah "You might be interested in finding out that Hayley is in family way again."

This time Hayley could hear her excited voice saying "really! That is great. I wish I were there"

Klaus let her arm go and turned away from her and said to her "you know you are always welcome back Rebekah."

Rebekah said "yes, I know" and then added in a teary voice after a short silence "listen I have to go. I will call later"

He dreamt again about Mikael. Klaus went to marcel and they had a heated argument about ruling New Olean's. He was reaching out to hold her hand to pull her away from Mikael's grasp when he heard her voice "Klaus open your eyes".

He opened his eyes with a snap and saw her face close to his. She has apparently calling been him for a while now and then he realized that he was holding her hand. He let it go and said "I am okay"

Hayley said with concern "you are not fine. You have been having these dreams for a while now. Do you want to talk about them?"

He said a bit harshly "no" and then turned away from her.

She sighed and went back to sleep again.

Next morning Klaus woke up early in the morning and left the home leaving her sleeping peacefully.

He banged the door of Marcel's warehouse and entered it with a shout "Marcellus come down"

When Marcel came out after a couple of minutes with a couple of his vampires in pursuit he walked to him and said in a loud voice "how dare you defy me? How could you take away those stones from Jackson?"

Marcel said "Because that would have been end of New Orleans I created"

Klaus roared "how dare you? You created! I and my siblings built that place from scratch and you stole it away from us. The M that you are so proud of does not stand for Marcellus, it stands for Mikaelsons"

When Marcel didn't say anything he continued "I will take this town back from you Marcellus and for that if I have to go through with you I will"

And then he left the warehouse. He spend next couple of hours walking around ideally thinking about his confusing feelings for Hayley and the baby. He was sure of one thing that he was starting to fall for them and that was making him really angry at himself. He cursed himself for a millionth times for falling for her when he knew that love was vampire's greatest weakness. He kept on reminding himself that they were only together because of the contract and soon it will be over and she will leave him just like everyone leaves him. His heart was not willing to accept the inevitable and he couldn't believe it that the Klaus Mikaeslsons, the heartless of all people, was falling heads over heel with his wife and he was not willing to let her go.

When Hayley opened her eyes she knew even before turning to look towards his side of the bed that he was gone. She sat up and after changing her clothes she went down.

She sat in the parlor for a while when Elijah came in. she asked him "Elijah do you know what Klaus is up to with those stones?"

He said "I don't know. Niklaus is up to something and he is not in a sharing mood these days. Something is bothering him"

Hayley wanted to tell him about his dreams but decided not to. They both looked at the door when they heard his voice "I hope I am not interrupting anything"

She stood up as she realized that he was drunk. She walked to him and asked him softly "why are you drunk at this time of the day?"

Klaus looked down at her with amusement and said "now you are becoming an overprotective wife?"

He gently brushed her aside and walked towards the liquor cabinet and took out a bottle of bourbon when she took it away from him with force and said firmly "you have an issue, talk about it. Drowning yourself in it will not solve the problem".

Klaus took a step to close the distance between them and said in a no nonsense voice "Hayley, give me the bottle back"

When she didn't give the bottle back he grabbed her by her arms angrily and pulled her towards him and said "don't ever do that again. You are my…"

Before he could finish his sentence Elijah whooshed to them and pushed Klaus away from him and pinned him against the wall and said "what is going on here Niklaus?"

Klaus said "let me go Elijah. If I want to drown myself in liquor I will"

He pushed Elijah away with his vamp speed. Elijah landed on the ground but he got up quickly and whooshed to him and grabbed him by his neck and threw him on the table breaking it into two.

Hayley came out of her trance and darted and held Klaus by his arm as he got up and was about to charge onto Elijah. Klaus angrily pushed her away but her hold on his arms was solid and she said trying to keep her voice calm "Klaus, the baby, you will hurt her".

Klaus stopped in his track and just stared at her and then he heard the baby's heartbeat and calmed down to some extent. She kept her hand on his arm and asked him gently "now tell us what is happening?" she looked at Elijah who smiled at her in an encouraging manner. Klaus pried her arm free from her and took out another bottle from the liquor cabinet and said angrily "Mikael. Mikael has been happening to me"

Elijah walked to him and said "what do you mean Mikael?"

Klaus said "I have been dreaming about him. Laugh, laugh at me"

Elijah said "I assure you brother that I don't find anything more serious than this. Since I have been dreaming of him too"

Klaus said turning to him slowly "what?!"

Elijah said "I have been dreaming about our father too"

Hayley asked him "so wait you are both having same dreams about your father. What could that mean?"

Klaus said with a smirk "I don't know about Elijah's dream but in mine, he has been trying to hurt the baby and …"

He stopped as he saw her expressions and then left the room.

Hayley gave Elijah one look and said "I will go and check on him"

Elijah nodded.

When she entered the room he was standing in the studio putting angry strokes on the canvas.

Hayley stood there looking at him for a while and then said with a smile "One bad dream. It took one bad dream for you to express your worry for the baby and me"

He turned around angrily and was about to leave the room when she stopped him and asked him in anger "what is your problem? One minute you are sweet and the next you are being a jerk. I was joking"

Klaus said avoiding making an eye contact with her "I just want to make sure that the baby and you are fine until she is born"

Hayley asked him with a disappointment in her heart "and what about after that?"

When he didn't say anything she said "so does that mean that you don't care about us at all?"

Klaus suddenly shouted "yes I don't care"

Before she could stop herself she was shouting too "why?"

Klaus shouted back "what is the point of caring when both of you will leave by the end of this pregnancy"

Hayley asked him softy now "why do you care that we leave or not?"

Klaus shouted angrily "because I have fallen in love with you and I love this child and the thought that you are with me for the next seven eight months only scares me" and then he left the room.

HE didn't come home till late at night. Hayley was sitting in the parlor still lost in thought about he had said when she saw him going upstairs in their room. Elijah walked in at the same time and stopped when he saw her sitting there. He asked her "what are you doing here? Are you still worried about Niklaus's behavior?"

Hayley smiled and said "No. I was just about to get up" she then got up and left the room. When she entered the room he was reading the book in that half lying position that she had come to love.

Hayley walked to him and sat next to him on the bed and said "Klaus I wanted to talk to you about what you said earlier".

He put the book down and said "you don't have to say anything Hayley, I didn't say that to you so that you have to say something back. I know you don't love me and probably will never. I just wanted you to know that somewhere along this all of this I have fallen for you. I promised you that I will tell you if I fall for someone and I was just honoring that. And let's leave that till here"

Hayley opened her mouth to say something when he stopped her by saying "please don't say anything what will undermine what I have said to you. I don't want your pity love. I know it is a contract for you and I will fulfil it. I don't expect anything else from you".

He turned away from her and went to sleep.

The next day he was gone before she got up. She was confused throughout the day about what he had said to her. She wondered if she was starting to feel the same way too and then she thought about the contract and its conditions, her siblings and everything started to just make her more confused. She picked up her bag and left the compound. She stopped the car outside his building and entered Samuel William office.

He was putting some papers in the drawer. He looked up and as his gaze fell on her he said "Oh Mrs. Mikaelsons. I have not seen you for a long time".

She sat on the chair opposite him and said "I am here to find out about the contract"

He said "well you know I cannot tell you anything unless you have a live birth".

When she looked disappointment he said "but you are lucky because I am leaving US for good tomorrow and I have been wrapping up my case and it is so strange that I saw your file and decided to not wrap it up until I saw you. "This is so strange that I never thought of you and your case until I saw you"

Hayley smiled as she remember Klaus's compulsion. She said to him "so what are we going to do. If you are leaving then when will I be able to find out about the contract? I am pregnant but the baby is not due for the next eight months"

Samuel got up and took out her file from the cabinet and said "as I am leaving so I am going to show you the file"

He took out a page and passed it to her and said "this is the third condition of your contract when you have delivered eh baby"

Hayley scanned the page and said "No, that I cannot do"

Samuel asked her "are you sure?"

Hayley said "yes I am sure. I love him" shocking her.

Samuel smiled and then took out an envelope and gave it to her and said "thank you Mrs. Mikaelsons. It was nice dealing with you and your case was definitely a very interesting one. I hope you and your husband live happily ever after"

Hayley sat there in silence and then go up and left. She opened the envelope gingerly as she sat in her car and started reading it and the tears started to fall down from her cheeks.


	19. Ch 19 light at the end of the tunnel

_**A/N last chapter of this fanfiction. It has turned out to be a little longer than expected. But I hope you will enjoy it. I have tried to tie up all the lose ends.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Synopsis: Hayley and Klaus take a big step for their future. <strong>_

When she reached home, she went to her room and put the envelope in one of her drawers and startled when she saw him come out of bathroom. He looked at her for a second and then left the room. She didn't see him the rest of the day and went to sleep before he came back. For the next couple of days Klaus and Hayley avoided each other.

On the third day of him confession his feelings for her, Hayley woke up in the morning and to her surprise he was sleeping next to her. She got out of bed without making a noise and went to the bathroom. Klaus opened his eyes as he heard the door closed and saw her disappearing in the bathroom. He stayed there thinking about her attitude for the past couple of days. Ever since he had told her that he loved her, she has been avoiding him. That has been making him really depressed. He cursed himself thinking _'when he does not expect anything from her so why is he getting upset by her rejecting him'_

He was lost in his thought when she came out. She saw him up and smiled at him. Klaus noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes.

She said "I am going down for breakfast. Do you want to come?"

Klaus sat up and said "I will come in a few minutes."

She stopped and turned towards him and asked him "Klaus can I ask you something?"

He said gingerly, hoping that she was not going to confront him about what he had said to her a few days ago "sure" while getting out of bed,

She asked him "why didn't you just compel my lawyer to reveal the will?"

He looked at her for a minute and then said "I don't know".

She smiled and said casually "wouldn't it have been much easier if we had thought about that then?"

She then turned to leave and said with a laugh "live birth who would have thought? He should have put that mother should be alive in the end too to make it challenging".

She was stepping out when Klaus stopped her by whooshing in front of her. She looked at her questioningly but he didn't say anything. She could see the anger on his face and then it clicked her and she laughed and said "I was joking"

He grabbed her by her arms and said angrily "I am not laughing"

And then he let her go and went back inside leaving her bewildered.

They avoided each other the whole day. Klaus was gone whole day again trying to figure out how to rope Francesca in to help him get the stones. She was lost about her feelings for him which were becoming clearer to her as she dwelled on them more and more. And then she thought of how she had felt when she had read the third condition of the contract and how her heart has dropped several inches at the thought of leaving him and she had instinctively said "no". She smiled at that memory and at once felt her heart lighten. She looked up in the sky and realized that it was a night before full moon. She smiled and put her hand on her stomach and walked towards their room.

She entered the room and stopped as she saw him sleeping on the bed in that half lying position with a book on his chest. She stared at him for a while and then walked to him. She stood there and then bend down and slightly brushed her lips against his for a millisecond and then retreated.

Klaus opened his eyes just in time to see her turn away from him. He at once knew what had happened. He held her by her arm. Hayley looked at him feeling flustered. He pulled her towards him and said looking into her eyes "what was that little wolf?"

Hayley felt her cheek getting hot. He continued to stare into those eyes and said "I thought you don't kiss on lips unless you…" he intentionally didn't finish his sentence and as he saw her turning red, he smiled and let go of her hand and said "good to know little wolf. We have come a long way".

Hayley turned away from there and walked away with a smile on her face. Klaus closed his eyes again with a smile too.

When she got in the bed next to him after a few minutes, she was feeling self-conscious. She laid there silently thinking about the couple of inches of distance between them which was nothing to them a few nights ago but now it seems like eternity.

He could sense her being tense even in his sleep so he turned towards her and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards him and said "how does it feel?"

She smiled and stared at his closed eyes when they snapped open and caught her off guard. She blushed on his intense stare and said "good"

He held her hand and asked her "was it difficult?"

She felt a shiver ran through her body as his thumb caressed her hand and asked "what?"

He leaned in and said "falling in love with me?"

She smiled and said "I don't know. I never knew when I fell for you"

He smiled at her and then leaned in to kiss her. Out of habit he kissed her on the cheek when she shifted her face little so that his lips made contact with her lips. Klaus felt his lips touch hers and he stayed there for a while and then let go of her hand and pulled her towards him by cupping her chin and gave her a long and passionate kiss.

Hayley felt as if all air got sucked out of her lungs as the kiss deepened. She had wondered occasionally looking at his lips how would they feel against hers but she had never imagined them to be so soft and inviting and sweet. When he broke the kiss she felt disappointed but then she saw the twinkle in his eyes.

Klaus could see the disappointment in her eyes but he wanted to make sure before taking their relationship to the next level so he said "Hayley, before we take the next step I want you to remind you of our contract."

Hayley felt her stomach drop couple of inches and said "we have a few months to find out what is next in the contract so until then…"

She was unable to finish her sentence as his face broke into a smile and he asked her "until then what Hayley?"

Hayley took a deep breath and said desperately "I don't know Klaus. What are we going to do?"

He laughed at that and said "luckily I know what we are going to do?"

She whispered "what?"

He said running his fingers down her jaw and said "first I am going to make love to you and then keep on doing that for the rest of our lives together and when the baby is born I will tear that contract away and it will all be over"

Hayley smiled at that. When he didn't make a move she said "what are you waiting for then?"

Klaus laughed and he cupped her face and was kissing her again on her lips and said while kissing her "I like kissing on your lips" and then he pulled her on him and was running his hand under her night shirt and unclasped her bra and then pulled the shirt of her dress. He ran his hands on her back stroking the sides of her body with his thumbs without making breaking contact of his lips on her skin.

He felt her hands fumbling with his shirt. He broke the contact of his lips on her and let her take off his shirt and then pulled her back towards him and then flipped their position so that she was under him now. He ran his hand on her torso and as they rested on her stomach he looked up into her eyes as he remember that there was their baby under his hand in her stomach. He bend his head down and kissed it gently. He then moved his body up so that his lips were lining with her and he found the weak spot on her neck at the same time when his hands pulled her pants down. Hayley's hands were running on his back and then the pulled his pants off. She arched and moaned as his lips roamed all over her body. Her fingers were in his hair and she felt as if her body was on fire. She had never felt like that when they had conceived their child. She held his head as he was kissing her breast and made him look at her and said "Klaus please now. I want you in me now"

Klaus looked at her for a second and then feeling her need he obliged her request by parting her legs with his hand and entering her gently. She was all ready for him. he moved his hand on her back and slid it down until it rested on the small of her back and the pushed her body into hers and started to move in her gently and with each stroke of move the motion started intensifying and he felt himself on fire when she wrapped her legs around his torso and started to match his movement. He looked into her eyes and said "I love you Hayley".

She smiled and lifted her body so that she could reach him and then kissed him on her lips and said "I love you too Klaus". And then she linked her arms around his neck and pulled his sweaty body towards her and tighten the legs around his torso and continued to move with him and when she thought that she might die he let himself go and fell on her taking care not to put all his weight on her.

She ran her hand on her sweaty back and kissed his neck and said "I love you"

He unburied his head from her neck and said "I like hearing that"

She said cupping his face "then you better get used to it" she kissed him gently on his lips and said "I love you"

He fell on the bed and pulled her body in a tight one arm hug and closed his eyes after pulling the duvet over them. He laid there awake holding her listening to her rhythmic breathing that night while she slept peacefully in his arms. He went to sleep thinking about how he can keep her and the baby safe.

When she woke up next morning she felt his arm around her breast and her shoulders were cold. As she shifted he pulled her close to her in his sleep and pulled the duvet on her as he felt her cold shoulder. She stayed there as he whispered in her ear "how are you feeling?"

She smiled and held his arm with his hand and said "great. I don't want to get up from here" and then she smiled as she felt his bare legs rubbing against her legs and his foot slid up her legs and his hands started to stroke her naked breast making her back arch against his body and she couldn't take it anymore and turned towards him and said to him "Klaus.."

Before she knew it Klaus laid her on the bed and was kissing her aggressively. Hayley tried to catch her breath as his lips were roaming on her body and kissing her and biting her gently. She was on fire when he made love to her and stayed there for a while and then got off her.

She took a deep happy sigh as he laid next to her. Then reluctantly he said "I don't want to get up but I have to" and then kissing her one last time he went to the bathroom.

Hayley sat there thinking about their night together and then with a smile she got up and starting making the bed. She turned around as he came out and after giving her one kiss he left the room.

She also changed and went downstairs. Elijah was pacing in the parlor with Klaus sitting opposite him. He said "I think Genevieve is up to something"

Klaus said with a smirk "of course brother she is up to something"

Hayley asked him "Klaus what is going on with your stones"

He smiled at her and said "don't worry love, everything will happen tonight on the full moon"

Hayley asked him "what?"

Klaus said rubbing his hands "yes, it will happen tonight. Francesca has procured some stones for me from her connections and Genevieve is doing the spell from mother's grimoire"

Elijah said angrily "Niklaus we cannot trust Genevieve and Fracnesca"

Klaus said cascually "who said anything about trusting them. We are using them while keeping an eye on them"

Hayley asked him "how did you convince Genevieve to help you?"

Klaus said with a smirk "she has this crush on me for decades and I used that to my advantage" and then smiled as her eyes narrowed and to Elijah and Hayley shock he said "don't be jealous love, nothing happened between us".

Later that evening Francesca came to visit the compound and gave Klaus the stones and said "I held up my end of bargain, now you held up yours"

Genevieve came in. Klaus took her to the parlor where she started chanting on the stone and then said "I need blood. A blood of someone who has the same abilities that you want the wolves to have. Ideally Hayley would do because she is carrying your child and she is technically alive"

Klaus said fiercely "out of question. You will take mine. I will not let you take the blood of mother of my child"

Genevieve smiled and cut his hand. As the drops of blood started falling on the stone they hissed, she started chanting when Francesca came in and said "my brothers tell me that Marcel has attacked French Quarter to take charge".

Klaus looked at Elijah and said "take Hayley to safety" and left the room.

HE was couple of yards away from the compound when he saw Elijah coming towards him. Elijah said "Hayley refused to leave, I thought I would help you with Marcel"

They both turned to Marcel. Before Marcel could do anything Klaus jumped on him and said "how dare you come here?"

Marcel pushed him away and said "I came here to warn you. Davina said Genevieve is up to something. She has some sort of deal with Francesca about those stones and in exchange of that she will get Hayley"

Klaus let go of his neck and whooshed back just in time to see Francesca turning into a half wolf and her fangs were out and her eyes had turned yellow and Genevieve had gone. There was no sign of Hayley.

He heard Elijah's voice "go, find her. I will handle this"

He turned around and at the same time he felt as if his body has been drained of all energy, his bones started to ache but he ignored it and ran out. But he couldn't go any further, he looked around and realized that he needed blood which surprised him because he was not hurt. He entered a shop and to the relief he saw a man. He went straight to him and said "sorry mate" and bit into his neck.

He stood up but felt weaker. He stumbled on the ground and then saw Genevieve walking towards him with blurry eyes. She knelt down and said "the weakness you are feeling right now, you will feel every full moon when Gurrea wolves will use their rings not to turn. You didn't think that I knew you were using me. Now I will kill your child and your precious Hayley"

She then turned and left ignoring his roar "don't you dare touch them"

He stood up with difficultly and walked out of shop and then yelled as he felt his bones cracking. He took a couple of steps but stumbled and then he imagined her suffering somewhere and he roared. He started stumbling towards the direction he could sense her.

He banged the church door open and entered it. A man walked towards him but Klaus could only see her lying on that slab shouting and screaming and fighting.

Hayley was kicking and screaming and then she saw him and felt relief and then to her horror she saw his arm swung in the air and decapitated the man's head from its neck and continued walking towards him and then he felt himself raise in the air and flew across the room to the wall and pinned against it. He tried to move but he couldn't.

Hayley looked at him in horror and then she screamed when Monique clenched her fist and broke his neck. His body fell on the ground with a thud. Somehow seeing him getting hurt she found some strength and she kicked Monique really and threw her away from her and then she took a sigh of relief when she saw Elijah barging into the church closely followed by Marcel.

To Elijah's horror he saw Monique raise a dagger and was brining it down to Hayley when she stopped and her body started to bleed. He spun around and realized that Marcel had thrown something at her to kill her. He darted towards Genevieve still holding Hayley down with Abigail.

He grabbed Abigail by her throat and snapped her neck. Hayley had her hand free by now so she kicked Genevieve and got up. She picked up the knife and jabbed it in her stomach and then without looking at her she darted to Klaus and bend over him and then looked at Elijah and asked him desperately "is he alive? Is the baby alive?"

Elijah listened to the baby's heartbeat and said "Niklaus cannot die with broken neck Hayley and the baby is fine"

She stood up and then swayed into his arms and fainted. Elijah picked her up and put her gently on the ground and then bit his wrist and put it across Klaus's lips. He started to drink from it as soon as his tongue felt the taste of warm blood on it. He opened his eyes after a couple of minutes and looked at Marcel and Elijah and then sat up when he saw unconscious Hayley. Elijah said "don't worry, both are fine"

He stood up and felt dizzy but he swooped her up even though Elijah said "I can carry her".

He shook his head and walked out of the church carrying her.

When they reached the compound, he ignored the dead bodies and walked up to their room and laid her down on the bed. He brushed the hair about of her face and went downstairs after closing the door.

He bit his wrist and pour some blood in the glass and handed it to Marcel and another to Elijah and said "what happened?"

Elijah said "Francesca double crossed us. She is Gurrea wolves and now they have the stones and she lied. Marcel never meant to attack the French Quarter"

Klaus kicked the sofa and said angrily "Genevieve put a curse on me. On every full moon whenever the Gurrea wolves use the ring to not turn they will draw on my power"

Elijah said after a while "this city is not safe for you and Hayley now"

Klaus was quiet for a moment and then he said "yes, it is not. I don't want to leave this city which we all built but right now that baby is the most important thing to me so I think I will take Hayley away from here"

He then walked to Marcel and said aggressively "you wanted the city right. _It is Elijah's now. Take it from him_" and then without saying a word he left and went upstairs.

She was up by then. He walked to her and hugged her and said "I am so happy that you are okay"

She put her hands around him gingerly and then asked him "how are you doing? That bitch Monique snapped your neck right in front of me"

He said "I am fine".

He kissed her gently and stayed there for a minute and the got up and went to take a shower to wash off the blood on him.

They both then went to sleep after lying down for a long time lost in their thoughts. Klaus thinking about what to do to protect her and his child and Hayley about what she had just over heard in the parlor. She willed her tears from falling down as she kept thinking about _'I don't want to leave this city which we all built'_. She couldn't bear to hear any more so she had walked away from there and now that was haunting it. She wished that she had not heard it. She looked towards him and looking at his face she went to sleep.

Next morning when Klaus woke up she was gone. He looked around and saw a note at the side of the bed. He picked it up and started to read it

_"__Klaus I am leaving. I cannot stay in this city as long as I am pregnant with our child. I have only been pregnant for four weeks and they have tried to kill our baby four times. I am sorry I am breaking our pact t about leaving you on my own will but I just cannot lose this child. I will always love you and you will be with me as I have something of yours – our child. I just want you to know that I love you but I love our child too and I just cannot… one last thing you need to understand that I am __not leaving you__, I am just taking our child to somewhere safe. _

_Love Hayley" _

He sat there in stunned silence and then crumpled the paper and got out of bed. He quickly changed his clothes using his vampire speed and darted out of the room. He stopped the car outside the skirts of bayou and whooshed to where he could sense Jackson and grabbed him by his neck and hissed "where is she?"

"I don't know. She visited early in the morning and the left" he said with difficulty

Klaus said in an angry tone "Jackson if I find out that you know about her I will"

He then left bayou and went to the compound.

He bumped into Elijah and said with desperation "she left. She left _me_"

Elijah asked him in surprised tone "What?!"

He shouted "_Hayley left me_ and who can blame her. After what she had been through why would she want to live with me" he brushed him aside and went to his room.

Klaus entered the room and stood there for a second lost in thoughts and then he yelled and started throwing stuff around. He went to his studio and broke everything. When he felt that there was nothing left, he turned around and saw Elijah standing there. Elijah didn't say anything and just turned and left him.

He walked to his room dejectedly and sat on the bed for a few minutes and then with determination he got up and opened her drawer thinking that he might find something there can will tell him where she has gone.

He couldn't find anything. He stood up and looked around and then walked to the walking closet and saw the chest of drawer. He went there and starting throwing stuff out and then he found it – an envelope with her name on it. He sat on the floor in the walking closet and opened it and started to read it.

_"__Hayley, as you can see that you don't want to leave him. That means you have fallen for him. If you have fallen for him that means I have been successful in wanting what I took from you…. Your family. Your mother and I were just too scared when you first triggered your gene and we didn't react as a loving parent should have. We regreted what we did to you. We knew that you would never come back to us after what we did to you but we also knew that you will never want to hurt your siblings so we put this condition in this after carefully thinking through so that you can find what we took from you and if you are reading this letter that means you have found it. You have found the man that you love and care out and he loves you too. You have a child with him that you love. We have left something for you which is nothing compared to what you have gained. Just our way of apologizing. Accept it as last act from your parents"_

Klaus sat there in shock and then stood up saying "she knew" and then he rushed out of the walking closet. He knew where she had gone, at least he hoped that he would find her there.

He went downstairs and said to Elijah "I am going to…" and stopped when he saw Rebekah standing there.

Rebekah looked at him and walked to him and said "go, go find her and if you have to take her away from here, go. Keep them safe"

He stepped forwards and hugged her and said "welcome home sister" and then looked at Elijah who nodded and he whooshed out of there.

* * *

><p>She was sitting on the sofa thinking what to do next when Kevin entered the living room and said "here"<p>

He gave her a packet and said "where are you going to go?"

She said "don't know yet but far from here"

Kevin asked her "and what about Klaus? Don't you think he should know where you are going?"

She said with a smile "I will tell him when I find a place to settle down. Right now it is best in everyone's interest that they don't know where I am going"

She then said to him "Kevin, thanks for this. I know you and Sarah don't want anything to do with my life but I didn't have anywhere else to go. I needed money to take care of this baby and I didn't want to use my card so that it is not traced back to me."

He stood there saying nothing.

He then said "why don't you spend the night here and can leave in the morning?"

She was too tired both mentally and physically. She nodded and lied down on the sofa. Soon she was gone to sleep. Kevin stood there for a second and then put the throw on her and went to his room.

Next morning when he saw her still sleeping he wrote a note for her telling saying his farewells and was leaving the apartment when he saw a man standing on his door.

The man asked him "you must be Kevin?"

When he nodded he said "I am Klaus Mikaelsons. Is she here?"

Kevin looked him from head to toe and said "she does not want to see you right now"

He smirked and said "yes I know and if you want to live, you will get out of my way. I know you know who she is. I am worse than her so get out of my way" he added harshly.

Kevin looked at him for a moment and then said "we are at odds right now but she is still my sister and if I ever find out that you hurt her then I wouldn't care whether you are a werewolf or not. I will kill you"

Klaus smiled and said "you are as brave as her you know. Now get out of my way"

Kevin moved away letting Klaus go inside.

He closed the door behind him and walked inside. He could sense her. He stopped when he saw her sleeping on the couch in the living room and went to sit on the coffee table opposite it. He sat there looking at her listening to her and the baby's heart beat and then got up and looked around and found a book on the shelf. He picked it up and sat down on a single sofa chair opposite her.

Hayley opened her eyes slowly and laid there for a moment thinking about the mess she was in right now. She turned towards her side and then she sat up when she saw him sitting there. She asked him in shocked voice "Klaus what are you doing here? Did Kevin call you?"

He put the book down slowly, got up and came close to her but didn't say anything. She knew from his face that he was really angry and was about to burst so she said "listen I would have called…"

He cut her off and said "when?"

She was quiet for a second and then said irritated "what are you doing here? You didn't want to leave your precious city so what are you doing here?"

He snapped and held her angrily by her arms and said "what are you talking about? Don't turn it around me"

Hayley pushed him away and shouted "I heard you telling Elijah that you don't want to leave that city, which you built"

He stood there shocked and then asked her "how much did you hear?"

She got confused and said "what do you mean?"

He asked "did you hear the whole conversation? Or you conveniently heard the part that suited you?"

She was quiet for a moment thinking _'how much did she miss?'_

He said angrily "did you hear me tell him that I don't want to leave this city which we all built _but right now that baby is the most important thing to me so I think I will take Hayley away from here?"_

She looked at him in shock and said "you are lying!"

He angrily took a step towards her and hissed _"how dare you say that to me when you are the one who had been lying to me!_"

She felt a terror in her stomach at his angry face and said "what do you mean?"

He looked at her for a moment and then ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and said "that will, Hayley, that bloody will. How long had you know about that? Did you know about that after or before you confessed your pity love to me?

She gasped and said "you read the letter!"

He roared "yes I read the letter. You made a mockery out of me".

She stood there stunned at his accusation. When she didn't say anything he walked to her and said in a pleading voice "tell me Hayley that you didn't admit your love for me just because you got what you wanted from your father. Tell me you didn't know all of that before jumping into this marriage. Tell me you didn't know it before we conceived our child- the second time"

She couldn't take it anymore. She shouted "you bastard!"

He held her by her upper arms and shouted "tell me"

She couldn't stop the tears from falling her eyes and said with anguish "I love you. I have _told you_. I have _showed you_. How can you doubt that?"

He stood there for a second and then was kissing her aggressively and saying in between his kisses "then promise me that you will never leave me again"

She was responding to his kisses with equal passion and said "never".

When he broke the kiss she said "why did you think I don't love you? You read the letter. I wouldn't have gotten that letter if I had left you"

He said "a part of my mind was not willing to accept that you would actually fall for me. I thought that you just wanted to help your siblings and you were in this marriage for them."

Hayley said "yes I was but somewhere along the line I fell for you and I am glad that I found out that before I found out about the third condition of will"

Klaus said "which was?"

Hayley said "to leave you"

Klaus said "what if you had accepted it?"

Hayley cupped his face in her hands and said "I would never have and I think my parents knew that will happen eventually"

Klaus held her in one arm hug and said "so what does that mean. Your adoptive parents really loved you. They wanted to see you settled and that is why they did all of this".

She smiled and said "apparently" and then after some quiet she asked him "where are we going to do?"

He was feeling really light right now with her in his arms and said "wherever you want to go?"

She said "let's leave US" and then she said "what about Elijah and Rebekah?"

Klaus said "they will always be my family just like you are right now. I will come back to them but right now New Orleans is not safe for our baby and they understand it so let's go somewhere far far away. They know to contact me if they need me"

She smiled and snuggled herself against his chest.

The end:

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I like open ended stories, leaving something to your imagination. This was my last fan fiction before season 2 starts. I might write down some short stories based on this fan fiction or others in "Mikaelsons short stories" if anyone is interested in reading them. _**

**_Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories. I have an idea about a fan fiction consisting on individual chapters which I will start writing when season 2 starts. And it will go parallel to season 2 with the only difference that each my next chapter will come before their next episode and will be based on their current aired episode and it will be fun to see where is the story in my fan fiction is going and where is their's going. _**

**_Once again thanks and hope to see you reading my new fanfic in October. _**


End file.
